Transboy Bakugo
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Bakugo is your typical student at UA. Except he’s not what everyone thinks. The students get dorm rooms and one thing leads to anouther and suddenly the class has a bew view of their violent classmate. Rated T cause well. Main person is Bakugo. Also this shit can get really depressing and painful. Suicide, dysforia, homo/transphoria, and abuse in some chapters.
1. Normal Day

Chapter 1

Bakugo Katsuki is your average UA student. Well not exactly. He's in the top 3 of his class in both academic and physical skills.

Not much of his class knows much about him. Except that he thinks he's better than everyone else. Very few know his truth and background.

'What will happen when it's discovered' The spiky blond wonders after hearing about the dorm rooms.

"This'll be awesome right Bakubro?! We could be close! Wouldn't that be great!!" The red head exclams to his manly friend.

Bakugo snaps out of his thoughts "What was that shithair? It wouldn't be fucken awesome!! Not fucken awesome at all!! But I guess getting away from my demon mother could be a plus?"

Kirishima laughs slightly "Bakubro you weirdo! It's gonna be great when we all live together!"

"Yeah… sure…"

Kirishima stops dead in his tracks "What."

"Huh? I'm not in the fucken mood to agrue about some stupid fucken shit I don't care about."

"You feeling okay?"

"Fuck you."

"You're Fine."

"I fucken know that you dumbass."

Kirishima smiles and the two keep walking.

Bakugo and Kirishima get to Bakugo's Home to study for the upcoming test.

As they do Kirishima notices Bakugo being weird.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asks out of curiosity

"Because I hate the fucken material this shirt is made out of."

Kirishima smiles "Wanna know what mines made out of?"

Bakugo looks at him waiting.

"Boyfriend material!" Kirishima says with a smile and finger guns.

Bakugo groans and rolls his eyes "Say that to Pinky."

"Why????"

Bakugo looks genuinely confused "I thought you two were a thing?"

Kirishima starts laughing "What the hell?! No way!! Me and Mina went to middle school together we're just friends!! Besides Bakubro? You know I'm gay."

Bakugo smiles for a spilt second "Yeah I know." He says fondly

Kirishima raises an eyebrow at his voice "Ehh?"

"Slips my mind sometimes. It doesn't change our fighting so I don't always remember."

"I get it." Kirishima shrugs "Anyway how do you do this one??"

Bakugo chuckles and begins explaining it.

'This binder is starting to hurt. It's been nearly 12 hours. I shouldn't wear it that long. Think Katsuki think!!'

"Oi Shit Hair?"

"Hmm??"

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Keep working. I expect you to have the next 5 probably at least started."

Kirishima nods and Bakugo leaves.

Bakugo gets to the bathroom and turns on the water before disrobing. He touches the gray fabric on his chest and looks in the mirror at himself.

He sighs before pulling it off and stepping into the shower.

He washes himself and gets out. Bakugo wraps a towel around his body and looks in the mirror.

He frowns seeing his reflection not looking the way he prefers.

His hair is flat but his chest isn't.

He finishes changing and hangs his towel around his neck to it falls on his feminine chest.

He goes back into his room and looks at Kirishima.

"Oi? Shit Hair?" Bakugo calls.

"Mmmm" is the only response he gets.

He looks over at the red headed boy and sees him asleep on the homework. Just as Bakugo is about to wake him up he sees the paper is done almost completely right.

Bakugo smiles and ruffles the red hair.

Bakugo picks up the sleeping big (all that training makes it easy) and places him on Bakugo's bed.

Bakugo lays down beside him and falls asleep against the other boy's chest.

End chapter

 _So this is sorta like a "normal day" shit will go down soon though. I'm also giving Bakugo some of my own personal experiences in the situation his in._


	2. Discovered

Chapter 2

'Fuck what did I do?" Bakugo thinks after Aizawa requested to see him after class.

The bell rings and the class is dismissed.

Kirishima "I'll wait for you outside."

"Whatever Shit Hair." Bakugo says rolling his eyes.

Translation "You better fucken be there."

Kirishima smiles and leaves.

"Bakugo." The tired man says once they're alone.

"Yes Aizawa-sensei?" He blond says as polite as he could. Something about being alone with his tired teacher makes him more careful.

"About the dorm rooms. The boys will be on one wing and the girls in the other." Aizawa pauses trying to figure out what to say "This is the first time in history we're doing dorms as you know. And since it's our first time we never had someone in your… situation. We haven't had this problem at UA before. I don't know how I got permission for the locker rooms but it was difficult. I can't make any promises about the rooms."

Bakugo nods "I understand sensei. I'll be in whichever room I'm assigned."

"I'll do what I can to make sure you're on the male side but I'm unsure of how the principal will react."

Bakugo nods.

"If you do end up on the female side. What do you want me to tell the class? I know you've been… avoiding the topic. I assume only Midoriya knows if anyone?"

"Yeah. Deku knew me before. I can handle them sensei."

"Alright. You can go."

Bakugo bows slightly and walks out.

Kirishima's waiting by the window.

Bakugo "Oi? Shit Hair? Did you listen in again?"

Kirishima looks back to him "Nah. I heard you're voice. You had a tone that was slightly worried. I knew if I listened I'd be dead by now."

Bakugo smirks "Damn right. Let's go."

The two walk to school library to study some.

Kirishima "So what was that about? Just a brief summary please?"

Bakugo rolls his eyes "Basically comes down to 'Don't murder anyone' same old same old."

Bakugo has used that as an excuse every time a teacher made him stay after class. Most times it was the truth though. But other times… it's best Kirishima doesn't know.

Kirishima raises an eyebrow "He talked to you about that yesterday. What was today about."

"Don't kill anyone in the dorm rooms. Blood is hard to get out of furniture."

Kirishima sighs "Bakubro you're a horrible liar. What's been up with you lately? Ever since they announced dorm rooms you've been weird and asked to stay after class a lot."

Bakugo mentally curses Kirishima for not being as big of as idiot as he thought.

"It's nothing Shit Hair. Let's just fucken study."

Kirishima looks at his friend for a moment before working on his homework.

Next day Bakugo stays after class again.

And the day after that.

And again

And again.

Kirishima starts to get worried about his friend and tries to ask but gets the same answer every time.

Finally it's time to move into the dorms.

Class 1A talks excitedly as they wait.

Bakugo's oddly quiet though.

Midoriya taps his childhood friend on the shoulder "Kacchan?"

"What the fuck do you want Deku."

"Did they tell you yet?"

Bakugo grabs Midoriya's arm and drags him away to talk.

"Keep it the fuck down in front of the class you dumbass." Bakugo hisses

Midoriya sweatdrops "Right Sorry Kacchan."

Bakugo sighs "They told me."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to be in the femal side for about a week before being switched to males." Bakugo explains to his childhood friend.

Midoriya looks at him "Don't worry Kacchan. Aizawa will say something to clear it up without outing you."

"I actually know the reason. That grape out female on his form to get a room there. They couldn't put him so they put me."

Midoriya facepalms "That grape bastard…" that's the weird thing about Midoriya Izuku. He doesn't curse much but when he does it's when he's with Kacchan.

Bakugo smirks "You said it Deku. Now before we go back. We need to make this sound like our normal conversations."

Midoriya frowns and activates One for All full cowling and crosses his arms to protect his face.

Bakugo lights his hands "DEKU YOU FUCKEN USELESS BASTARD GO FUCKEN DIE!!!" Explosion!!!

"K-k-Kacchan!!!"

Bakugo shoves his hands in his pockets and walks back.

Kirishima "Don't murder him."

Bakugo scoffs "If that's all it took to kill Deku he'd of died when we were 4 years old tops."

Kirishima smiles.

Aizawa walks up with a list "Pay attention you children. Boys are in the left wing and girls are on the right. I'll be listing the girls side first."

Slight cheers from the girls. Deku sends a glance to Bakugo who ignores it.

Aizawa "First floor is neutral territory. So rooms start on second. Girls on Second. None. On the 3rd is gonna be Jiro Kyoka and Hagakure Tora. 4th will be Uraraka Ochako and Asido Mina. 5th will be Yaoyorozu Momo and Asui Tsuyu. Also one boy was added to the girls side by mistake. He will be moved to make said in at most a week."

They look at each other knowing who it is.

Kirishima "Can you believe what a scum Mineta is Bakubro?"

Bakugo scoffs "That perverted grape."

Aizawa "However the one who signed to be in the female side can't be so we had to move a different male. Bakugo Katsuki. You'll be on 4th floor female side. With Uraraka and Mina."

A loud "Huh?!?!?" Echoes through the class and a "Why can't I be on the female side!!!" From the perverted grape.

Aizawa "Bakugo is the second top boy student in the class. Plus who would you rather have girls. Mineta or Bakugo."

None of the girls hesitated in saying Bakugo.

Kirishima "Lucky bastard you're with Uraraka and Mina."

Bakugo groans.

Aizawa "For the boys. 2nd floor Mineta, Midoriya, Aoyama, and Tokoyami. 3rd floor Kouda, Kaminari, Iida, Ojiro. 4th floor Shoji and Kirishima. 5th floor Sato, Todoroki, and Sero. As for Bakugo. You'll be on the 4th still after you move."

Bakugo nods.

Aizawa "Everyone has their name on their dorm room plate. Bakugo both for you are blank for now. For now you're beside Ashido giving you get along with her best out of the girls. After the change you'll be beside Kirishima. Everyone head up to your rooms. I'm going to nap."

"Where does he even keep that?!?!" They exclaim looking at their teacher in his yellow sleeping bag.

Kirishima "So Bakubro? Good luck with Mina."

Bakugo groans "I hope this week goes by quickly…"

They all go to their dorms.

Mina chats with Bakugo as they walk.

"So how come they put you?" She asks innocently.

Bakugo shrugs "Probably since that grape can't be trusted. But being logical you'd think glasses or Deku or even that half and half bastard. But at least I'll be out next week."

Mina looks at him shocked "You didn't cuss in that?"

"Shut the fuck up you fucken pink bitch."

"There it is!"

Bakugo groans and they keep walking.

"You're awfully quiet? Upset bout being separated from your boyfriend~? Don't worry you'll live beside him next week~"

A very faint unnoticeable blush appears on Bakugo's ears "We aren't fucken dating you pink fucken alien. Just cause me and Shir hair are both gay doesn't mean we're together you dumbass."

"Mhmmm? Here's we go! My rooms here and yours is that one. Want me to help you set up?"

"I'm not moving in I'm just throwing my shit in this room till I can move to the boy side."

"Wait maybe that's why you're on this side! Cause you don't like girls that way sonwe don't have to worry about you doing anything!"

Bakugo facepalms "I'm leaving. Don't fucken wake me up." He says slamming the door.

Bakugo locks the door and looks around. He takes his shirt off and pulls his binder off. As he clips his bra on he hears his phone go off.

 _FaceTime from: Deku_

Bakugo groans and answers forgetting to pu a shirt on "Deku what do you want."

To his surprise it's not the freckled boy but the spiky haired boy instead.

Bakugo "Shit Hair? Why do you have Deku's phone? If you fucken killed him I'm killing you. Only I get to kill Deku!"

"I grabbed his phone thinking it was Denki's." Kirishima explains.

His eyes fall to Bakugo's chest and a deep blush covers his face "B-b-bakugo?"

"Huh?" He looks down and realizes "Fuck! Shit hair I can explain!!"

Kirishima covers his eyes "S-s-Sorry Bakugo!! My bad!!!"

"Wait!! I can explain Kirishima!!"

"Explain after you put a shirt on!!"

Bakugo grabs a hoodie and pulls it on "You can look now."

Kirishima peaks through his fingers at him.

Bakugo "Meet me outside the building in 5 minutes come alone."

Kirishima nods and starts to say something but Bakugo hangs up.

"Fuck." He says quiet "Fucken shit." Tears start to form in his eyes "Damnit. Not Kirishima. Not him. Not him. Not him. That didn't happen. It didn't happen." He curses himself some more and rubs his eyes before sneaking outside.

Kirishima is sitting on a bench outside waiting for him.

Bakugo gulps and walks over "Oi? Shit Hair?"

Kirishima looks over to him "Bakugo…"

"You can't tell anyone."

"What's going on?"

"Kirishima I…"

 _"GET BACK INSIDE YOU TWO!!!!!"_

The two heroes in training cover their ears as Present Mic yells.

The entire class looks out the window to see what's going on.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." Bakugo says attempting to cover his chest.

"Stay sorta behind me." Kirishima says as they walk back inside "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Bakugo "Is fine. I can handle it."

 _"BACK INSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!!!"_ The Hero screeches.

The two teens go back inside and are greeted by their classmates in the lobby.

Everyone tries to ask what was going on and in the process Denki is shoved into Bakugo. Denki puts his hands against Bakugo's chest to catch himself and accidentally squeezes.

"Wait what?"

Bakugo punches Denki across the room out of reflex.

The class then notices Bakugo's feminine chest and is silent for a moment before freaking out.

"What the fuck?!"

"Why does Blasty have boobs?!?!"

"He's a guy?!"

"Why are his boobs bigger than mine?!"

"Let me feel both and I'll see which is really bigger?!"

Grape boy is kicked out of a window.

Denki's back though "Bakugo what the hell?!"

Aizawa steps in "Everyone quiet!!!" He yells erasing their quirks.

The class turns to him

"Everyone go to your rooms. Kirishima and Bakugo stay."

Everyone leaves mumbling to each other.

Aizawa sighs "Dealing woth that problem later. Why were you two outside. No lies."

Bakugo "I was going to tell Kirishima the truth about me. About why I'm on the girls side, why I've been staying after class, why I'm so competitive and violent."

Kirishima looks at his best friend and puts a hand on his shoulder "It's alright Bakubro. When you're ready to tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Yeah…"

"We're sorry Aizawa-sensei."

"Sorry…"

Aizawa sighs "Bakugo. The class now knows. You can't kill them. So what do you plan to do."

"What I have to."

"You can't kill anyone. Well you're strong enough to but it's illegal Bakugo. No murder."

"I know I know. You add that every time I had to stay after class."

"Well you need to be reminded. Both of you to bed. We can sorta everything out tomorrow."

The two kids nod and start walking.

"Hey? Bakugo?"

"Huh?"

"No matter what. I want you to tell me when you're ready. You'll always be the same Bakugo Katsuki I've known all year. Got that?"

Bakugo smiles with a faint blush "Stop saying such cheesy shit."

Kirishima smiles "One other thing that's kinda cheesy though. No matter what. My feelings for you won't change. I support you no matter what. Got that?"

Bakugo doesn't know when or why it happened but he's arms are around Kirishima and has his head rested on his shoulders.

"I got you Bakugo." The red head whispers holding onto the blond.

End chapter

 _Extra scene!!!_

 _Bakugo gets to his room and Mina's sitting on the bed._

 _Mina smiles "Outside it looked like Kirishima was leaning to kiss you~ what would you have done if Mic didn't interrupt??"_

 _"Get the fuck out!! That's not what was happening!!!!" Bakugo yells shoving the pink girl out of his room._

 _Bakugo locks her out and falls onto his bed 'What would I have done?' He wonders feeling warmth in his chest and face._


	3. Truth about me

Chapter 3

It's 10pm a few days later and Kirishima is staring at his ceiling.

"Ughhhh" he groans as he getting up 'Did that really happen? Is Bakugo biologically a girl? If he had that sorta reaction to everything then he obviously isn't a girl? He's the manliest guy I know!' He thinks as he walks to his computer.

 _"Wait Kirishima I can explain!!"_

 _"You can't tell anyone."_

 _"Kirishima I…"_

 _"I was going to tell Kirishima the truth about me. About why I'm on the girls side, why I've been staying after class,_ _why I'm so competitive and violent."_

His thoughts are completely occupied by what's going on and tries to remember other clues.

"Transgender… he said that before." Kirishima says to himself and searches it online.

Kirishima's heart breaks reading hateful words and threats towards people who identify as transgender.

"Bakugo…" he whispers and tries to find helpful information.

He reads and reads and reads until it's 3am and reads some more.

 _Call from: Bakubro :)_

Kirishima answer "Hey?"

Bakugo "Open your door."

Kirishima gets up "Coming."

He hangs up as he opens the door. Bakugo comes in with a bandage around his arm that's hidden by his hoodie.

Bakugo "I had a feeling you were going crazy since that happened."

Kirishima "It's been 3 days and no one has seen you."

Bakugo "I was trying to figure out everything myself."

Kirishima sees the bandages and sees red spots "Bakugo… your arm?"

Bakugo pulls his sleeve down to hide it "Cooking accident." He explains.

"Liar. You never get cut that far up cooking unless you Denki after using all his volts."

Bakugo chuckle at the comment then looks at his arm "It's nothing major. I'm fine."

Kirishima sits beside him "So why'd you come?"

Bakugo takes a deep breath then says "I'm ready."

Kirishima smiles "You sure?"

"Yeah. If I'm ready to tell anyone. It's you."

Kirishima fights back a blush.

Bakugo "Are you okay with me telling you though? Are you alright with this situation?"

"Of course Bakugo. Whenever you're ready to start."

"You better not tell anyone."

"Not unless you let me."

Bakugo nods.

Another deep breath before he starts.

"When me and Deku were kids we were best friends. Don't you dare fucken tell him that."

Kirishima smiles "I won't.

Bakugo nods "One day, in 1st grade I came to school in boys clothes. Shorts and a skull t shirt. I had my hair hidden in a cap so I looked like a boy. When me and Deku were playing tag with our other friends this older kid, a 3rd grader, came and stole my hat so my hair fell down. It was probably to here at the time." He gestures to his hips before continuing "He called me a tranny. Said he never wanted me to come to school like that again. He used his quirk on me but Deku pushed me out of the way and took the hit. Deku was knocked unconscious. Our friends had already run away so I was alone. I used my quirk to blast the guy. I shot him pretty far for being a kid." He laughs slightly as he continues "Anyway after that he didn't give me shit for how I dressed. But others did. I always got told it wasn't ladylike and would almost get hit. Deku would almost always get between me and whatever was coming. He protected me. Even though he didn't have a quirk he didn't hesitate. I've always known he'd become a hero. I didn't know how but I knew he would. Then when we got to middle school I had the reputation I needed to get left alone. Sometimes I'd still get called 'faggot' or 'tranny' or other shit like that. Then when we came to UA I spoke to the teachers before hand and got everything set so people would genuinely believe I was biologically a boy despite being female still. Male uniforms, pronouns, locker room, bathrooms. All of it. Kirishima be honest. Did you have any idea I was a girl?"

Kirishima shakes his head "No. not at all… but I don't get it? I've spent the night at your house? We've shared a bed? I never saw anything?"

"I would always have a towel or something over my chest so you couldn't see. I'd always wear a sports bra when you're over."

"Oh. How'd you…?"

"How'd I find out I was a boy?"

"Y-Yeah? I mean? I don't understand? I want to understand though."

"Well I guess I just felt weird in girl clothes. It wasn't until puberty hit that I actually started to fully realize everything. For a long time I used bandages to bind. It hurt. A lot. The one who bought me the binder I use was Deku. It's the only one I have and starting to get to small so I need to ask where he bought that one."

Kirishima watches as Bakugo keeps talking.

"Anyway it's hard to explain how it felt and how I knew. It's like. When you use your quirk and try to learn a new move. And when you finally perfect it that's how it feels to get the binder. Every time you use the move right is how it feels when someone calls you by the pronouns you prefer. When you have the move perfected to the point you can't mess up is how it felt before learning about dorms. And when you're move is weakened is how it felt learning about the dorms. Then when someone blocks your ultimate move is how it felt when the class found out about me." Tears start to form in his eyes "To feel completely different and broken. And empty. And…" he covers his mouth to stop a sob but doesn't stop the tears.

Kirishima's eyes widen and he pulls his friend into a hug "I got you Bakugo. It's okay. I'm here. It's alright."

He feels Bakugo shaking and tears on his skin but doesn't let go. Instead he just rubs his friends hair and whispers "It's alright Bakugo. It'll be fine. The class already knows who you are. You're still same old Bakugo Katsuki. Manliness man in the class. That's not gonna change because of who you were. Who you used to be doesn't matter here and now. So what if you used to be a girl. You're not anymore. I used to be a lot of stuff. I used to have straight, black hair but now I don't."

He feels Bakugo smile.

"Ask Mina. She knows I used to be a useless kid. Ya know something? She used to be a singer and breakdancer in middle school. Denki as a kid used to almost always be in idiot mode. Sero used to always get caught in his tape."

He hears a small laugh and smiles.

"We all used to be someone different Bakugo. It made us into who we are today. But our past does not define us. You're the manliest guy I've ever met Bakugo. You're amazing, and talented, and skilled and competitive and a little violent and rough around the edges but that's what makes you, you. You're the best friend I've ever had Bakugo. No matter what. I'm always gonna support you with what you need. I'm here."

Bakugo tries to pull away slightly and Kirishima let's him.

Bakugo rubs his eyes and smiles slightly at his friend.

Kirishima feels his face heat up and something in his chest flutter.

"Thanks Shit Hair. That helped."

Kirishima feels an arrow through his heart and smiles "I'm always here Bakubro. I'm always here."

The two sit in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Bakugo?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna stay here tonight?"

Bakugo nods "can I?"

Kirishima feels the pain in his chest again "Of course. Let's lay down."

Kirishima lays down and Bakugo lays beside him.

"Night bro."

"Night shit hair..…… thank you by the way."

Kirishima pulls Bakugo closer and smiles "It's time to sleep."

Bakugo closes his eyes and drifts off.

End chapter

 _Extra scene_

 _Next morning_

 _Sero, Denki, and Mina all knock on Kirishima's door. They pick the lock and look inside._

 _Sero's jaw drops first "Since when did they start dating?"_

 _Mina and Denki face palm and close the door before heading to Sero's room to freak out._


	4. What I couldn’t say

Chapter 4

Next morning

Kirishima wakes up and rubs his eyes sleepily. He glances beside him and sees Bakugo asleep holding onto Kirishima's shirt slightly.

Kirishima smiles 'Cute' he thinks as he sits up a little and looks at the boy.

A blush rises in Kirishima's cheeks realizing what he thought 'Why did I think he's cute. Bakugo would murder if I thought he was cute. I've always thought he was cute though. I wonder how he was back then?"

"Kir…ishi…ma…"

Kirishima looks at Bakugo again.

"Deku… knows… what you're… wondering… he'll… tell you…"

Kirishima blushes feeling Bakugo scoot closer to him. He notices a fair blush on the blond as well.

Bakugo moves slightly and starts to wake up.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks up to smiling redhead.

"Morning Bakubro~"

"Morning Eijiro." He says as he sits up to look at the other boy. "Why are you making that face? Shit hair?"

Kirishima covers his face and lays down "No reason Bakubro."

Bakugo looks confused then gets up "I should get back to my dorm room before Mina comes again. She's been knocking on my door every morning. It's fucken annoying."

Kirishima smiles and gets up too "See ya later Bakugo. Thanks… for telling me yesterday."

Bakugo shrugs "With all honesty shit hair? It was more for me than for you. I needed to fucken tell someone and you're the only person other than useless Deku who would listen. Deku fucken knows everything and I hate him. Plus I knew you'd go crazy if I didn't ."

Kirishima smiles and looks at his friend "Hey I just realized something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm taller than you."

Bakugo glances at him and realized it's true "Fuck you shit hair."

The red head smiles and Bakugo groans and leaves

"Bye Shit Hair. See ya later."

"Bye Bakubro."

Kirishima must still be dreaming for he thought he say a blush on his best friends cheeks as he turned and left.

Bakugo carefully makes his way back to his temporary room trying not to be seen by anyone.

"Kacchan?"

Bakugo turns around "Deku?!"

Midoriya "Kacchan you finally left your room?! Did you explain to Kirishima?"

Bakugo nods "Yeah. He might stop by your room or to talk to you later though."

"Huh?"

"I told him about how bought me the binder. What site was it again I've been meaning to ask?"

"Ehh? gc2b.co?(1)"

"Okay. Thanks."

"Mhmm. But why would he come talk to me?"

"He might ask you about our childhood. I told him the truth. He might ask."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Everything I didn't. The rest of the story. I couldn't bring myself to tell him some. So can you? If he asks?"

Midoriya nods "Of course Kacchan. But why?"

"Well… it's just that… remember when I told you to never tell anyone?"

"Mhmm?"

"You can tell Kirishima. H-he means a lot to me. If he asks go ahead and answer. Just don't fucken embarrass me."

"Okay Kacchan! It's so cute you finally fell in love!"

Bakugo blushes and is to shocked to blow Midoriya up.

"Wh-what… I-I don't fucken love that Shit Hair moron!!"

Midoriya smiles "Whatever you say Kacchan~ But I know you love him. I've seen the way you look at him~"

"Shut the fuck up Deku!!!!!" The blushing Bakugo yells and blasts Midoriya away before storming to his room and slamming the door.

Midoriya rubs his head "Oh Kacchan… so clueless…"

A few hours later

Midoriya is sitting in his dorm room reading a book about quirks when he hears a knock.

He gets up and answers the door.

"Kirishima-kun?"

Kirishima smiles and rubs his neck nervously "Hey Midoriya."

"What's up?" Midoriya asks inventing him in.

They go inside and sit down on the floor.

Kirishima "I wanted to ask you something… about Bakugo…"

Midoriya smiles "Okay. What is it??"

Kirishima bites his lip "It's totally cool if you don't tell me I mean I'm not sure if I have the right to know but Bakugo's my bro and I care about him a lot and want to get to know more about him and his past before finding out but know that I know I'm not sure if I can know about his past but is there anything you can tell me and don't tell Bakugo I'm not sure how he'll react like this morning he said something in his sleep but he was asleep so I don't really know if-"

"Slow down Kirishima! You're acting like me when I start mumbling!"

Kirishima sighs "Sorry."

They sit in silence for a moment. Midoriya stares out the window with a strange look.

Kirishima is about to say something when Midoriya stops him.

"'You can tell Kirishima. He means a lot to me. If he asks go ahead and answer. Just don't fucken embarrass me'"

Kirishima looks at him "Huh?"

Midoriya smiles and looks to him "I ran into Kacchan earlier. Right after he left your room and was on his way to his. He said you'd be by and I asked what I should tell you. That was his response."

Kirishima blushes a little "R-really?"

Midoriya nods "He stuttered a little though. So I'm allowed to tell only you about who he was. How he was back then. The things he didn't tell you. What do you know?"

Kirishima sums out what he Bakugo talked about the night before and Midoriya is stunned.

"Why do you look like you saw a ghost Midoriya?" Kirishima asks.

Midoriya shakes his head "Sorry. I just couldn't believe Kacchan actually told someone that I'd take hits to protect him. After all. We've always told people that he would bully me."

"He didn't?"

Midoriya shakes his head "Me and Kacchan actually _do get along._ We tell people that he'd bully me. Now we argue and fight cause we both genuinely see each other as rivals now but as friends none the less. When we were kids he'd be bullied a lot for being himself. A couple times I'd find him crying sitting on the railing of a bridge… I was always afraid he'd jump…" Midoriya's voice drops to a whisper Kirishima can barely hear "He almost did once… I was barely able to stop him…"

Kirishima's eyes widen in fear "Wh-what…" he whispers.

Midoriya nods "We were on a 2nd year of middle school. I had been walking home when I saw him standing there. I saw blood dripping from his wrist as he stared at the water below him.…"

"Last night he…"

Midoriya nods "He's been doing better though. Thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Mhmm. And Ashido, Sero, and Kaminari. But especially you Kirishima." Midoriya looks Kirishima in the eyes "Since meeting you, he's changed. He's been happier. You probably don't believe me when I say this but he's been smiling a lot more. And laughing. Not his insane murderous ones either. Genuine. You mean so much to him. Thank you Kirishima. For being there for him."

Kirishima feels a blush rising in his cheeks "I- i"

Midoriya smiles "What else did you want to know about him? Stuff to tease him about? Pictures? Wanna see how he looked then?"

Kirishima glances to the side with a noticeable blush still "K-kinda. But I don't know if it's okay?"

"He said as long as I don't embarrass him. Plus he said I could."

Kirishima raises an eyebrow

"Unspoken words." Midoriya explains.

"Well… I'm kinda curious how he looked as a kid and stuff?"

Midoriya smiles and walks over to his dresser "I have an old photo album in here. It's mostly me and Kacchan to be completely honest. Some family stuff. I think there's one of both our families together and us playing? Here it is!"

Midoriya sits beside Kirishima and hands him the book.

"Well?"

Kirishima hesitates before opening the book.

A smile spreads across his cheeks as he turns through the pages.

Midoriya points to a picture of him and Bakugo as kids. Bakugo in a pink dress, long hair in two braids, and a forced smile uncomfortablely trying to make the dress cover more.

Midoriya's in a black suit with white tie looking half to Bakugo with concern.

"It was my aunts wedding. I was ring bear and he was the flower girl. Neither of us were really happy about his role. This was before he realized he was a boy." Midoriya explains

Kirishima's cheeks are dusted pink to match Bakugo's dress "cute…"

Midoriya smirks at the cute comment and he turns the page explaining what was going on in each picture.

Midoriya pauses on a page "this is…"

Kirishima looks at him confused "Huh?"

Midoriya has a sad expression "This was when he told me about wanting to end it."

Kirishima looks at the picture of the two of them.

They're about 12 years old sitting on a swing set. Bakugo has a grey tank top and shorts on. His hairs down to his chest which has started developing. Midoriya's in an All Might shirt and jeans. Bakugo's looking at the floor in front of them nervously and Midoriya's looking at him.

"Honestly I was surprised by what he said but at the same time I wasn't. He'd been bullied since 1st grade. Puberty was gonna make it harder for him to pull off being a guy."

Kirishima is still staring at the picture noticing small details "His eyes. And wrist."

Midoriya nods "He's had his share of bad times. But he's been getting a lot better since starting here. He started the year with people who didn't know him. He started fresh. Only I knew. And sworen to keep it a secret and help only when necessary." He chuckles a little "He's kinda cute in a way."

"Huh?"

"Don't you agree?"

Kirishima blushes looking to the side "I-I guess Bakubro's kinda cute."

Midoriya smiles "Ya know something? When he's with you and you' other friends he's different. It's adorable watching him act like himself. I've noticed he acts like himself when it's only you two. Have you noticed his weird habits?"

Kirishima smiles and leans back "Yeah. I think so. Like it's not often but sometimes he'll play with his hands when nervous. When he's scared pretending to be brave he has a cute lopsided smile. He talks in his sleep too."

Might noticed the blush and smiles "Here. You can have this picture."

"Huh?"

Kirishima grabs the picture Midoriya's holding and looks at it.

Kirishima "Holy shit that's cute."

The picture is spilt in the middle so it's two pictures. One of 13 year old Bakugo with hair to his shoulders in a black dress and the other is him same age with his short spikey hair in a black suit.

Midoriya "Before and after he officially came out. His parents always thought he was a tomboy since he didn't tell them anything. I was the only one who knew when he did. We found out together."

Kirishima puts the picture in his pocket "What do you mean?"

Midoriya smiles remembering it "We were sitting on a swing set talking about everything. He explained that he felt like his body was wrong. That being a female felt weird. We went to his house and started researching it. We came across the word transgender and looked into it. it was a few days later that he confirmed to me that he was a transboy. It wasn't until a few years later he came out to his family and stuff. Those pictures are taken 1 week apart. The difference is huge though."

"Thank you Midoriya…"

"No need. Kacchan wanted me to tell you everything he couldn't bring himself to say."

Kirishima looks at him confused.

"We've been friends our entire lives. We know what we can say about the other to who. And I can say anything about him to you as long as it's true. That's how much you mean to Kacchan."

A blush once again covers Kirishima's cheeks "I-"

"Love him?" Midoriya finishes innocently which makes he red haired boy the same color as his hair.

"Wh-what?! I-I don't l-l-love Bakubro?! I mean I do as a friend and yea I'm gay but I don't!"

Midoriya raises an eyebrow

Kirishima looks beside him playing with his fingers "I guess he's pretty cute I mean I've always thought he was cute and he's the manliest man I've ever met and when I'm with him I get a warm feeling in my chest. But it's not love…" his voice drops to a whisper "Bakugo's out of my league. There's no way he'd be interested in going out with someone like me…"

Midoriya blinks for a moment then laughs "You both are so fucken clueless!!"

"Huh?!"

Midoriya puts his hands up defensively "Piece of advice Kirishima? Be patient with him. Be there for him. He needs that right now. And… he needs you."

Kirishima nods "Right. Even with what you both told me and the idiom- is that the word??" After a conforming nod from his friend he continues "And the idiom he used I can sorta imagine his pain but not entirely."

"Stop by his room if you get a chance."

Kirishima nods and stands up "Thank you Midoriya. For telling me the rest."

"Mhmm."

Kirishima smiles and leaves the green haired boy alone.

"Bakugo…" He says quietly before leaving.

End chapter

(1) that's an actual website that sells chest binders and I highly recommend. That's the site I use myself and their really good. :)

Also I know Kirishima seems a little weird in this chapter but I got kinda stumped and wanted a kinda sad backstory mixed with cute happy fluff so yee blushy Kiri and Baku and I think Midoriya might be shipping them but who knows ;)


	5. Mina’s Talk

Chapter 5

It's the day before Bakugo moves to the male side of the dorm building. Mina's at his door knocking.

"Bakugo?" She asks "Can we please talk?"

Bakugo groans and swings the door open "What the fuck do you want Pinky?"

Mina lights up and hugs him "You answered!!"

He pushes her off "You've been knocking all week! I'm leaving tomorrow so I might as well answer now. Or you'll go over there."

"Mhmm! So we can talk?"

Bakugo groans and lets her in before slamming the door "I guess. But I'm not answering anything about _that_ topic!!"

Mina nods "That's not why I'm here. Hey you're not binding? Buy honestly though that topic doesn't bother me anymore. I was a little upset that you didn't tell me but Midoriya said to be patient. Just so you know none of the class has a problem with it. They all know you can and will kill them and they know you so their pretty much whatever. Except the perverted grape. But he's supposed to be kicked out soon for trying to sneak into Tsu-Chan's room."

Bakugo groans "Why is that grape even in this school… he's not even qualified to be a hero. Hell the mind control guy from General ed would be a better hero. Most villains spill their entire fucken plan so he can easily take control. Grape has sticky hair, trash personality, and is a fucken pervert."

Mina giggles "Agreed. In fact the mind control guy- errr I forget his name- might join our class."

"Oh. Is that what you wanted to talk about cause I kinda need to do something."

"I wanted to talk about Kirishima."

Bakugo looks at the pink girl confused "Huh? Why do you wannna talk about fucken Shit Hair?"

Mina smirks "I was wondering if you are."

"Huh?!"

"Are you two a thing or not." Mina asks getting straight (haha) to the point.

A blush covers Bakugo's cheeks "No! We aren't fucken dating!! I'm not in love with that shit hair moron!!!"

Mina pokes his cheeks "You're blushing a lot~ pretty soon you'll be all pink like me?"

Bakugo groans and covers his face as he collapses on his bed "Shut the fuck up Pinky."

"Awww you do like him!!! That's so cute!!" The girl yells hugging her friend.

Bakugo groans "Shut up shut up shut the fuck up right now."

"You won't do anything!" She teases.

Bakugo's about to light an explosion then remembers the fire alarms would go off

Mina smirks and sits down with her legs crossed "So! Spill it~ I already got Kirishima's side! I just need yours!!"

Bakugo glances at her "The hell you talking about?"

Mina shrugs "About the whole you two a thing or not subject. I got his version. I wanna know yours."

"What the fuck? Wait… what's his version?"

She motions zipping her lips "Can't say."

Bakugo frowns then sighs "You won't fucken leave will you?"

"Nope."

Bakugo groans "Lets say I fucken tell you. Then what."

"Then depending on your answer I freak out, get blasted out of here, rush to Denki and Sero, tell them both sides, then we try to get you two together."

Bakugo's blush goes unnoticed this time as he mumbles "He doesn't feel the same"

Mina pokes his cheeks "Tell me~"

Bakugo groans "Fucken fine."

As he word left his mouth both were equally surprised.

Bakugo "I'm not fucken doing it for you. I need to figure out that fucken shit myself and maybe saying this shit out loud could help."

Mina giggles "Well?"

"I don't think I'm in love with Kirishima."

Mina frowns

"But…"

She smiles as the transboy continues

"He does mean a lot to me. This whole situation has definitely changed things a little. When he saw me he didn't notice at first then covered his eyes. When I asked him to meet me outside he was there. When I told him everything he listened. Ever since school started he'd try to talk to me… to befriend me. I honestly don't understand why. I mean I'm a garbage person."

"Better than Mineta."

"That doesn't set the bar very high Ashido."

"Did you just…"

"Shut up Pinky."

Mina smirks "So Kirishima?"

Bakugo glances to the side "All school year he's been there. No matter what I did he'd stay. I don't understand it. But it feels nice I guess. When we're studying… and he's doing his best on the problem… he has an adorable concentrated expression… his eyes… and his smile… and……" Bakugo trails off smiling and blushing slightly.

Mina smirks and giggles "Who'd have guessed you of all people would have that love sick expression?"

Bakugo snaps out of his daydream and looks at her confused.

Mina smile "You're in love with Kirishima. Aren't you?"

Bakugo looks away from his pink friend "Shut the fuck up pinky… I don't…"

Mina jumps up tackling him in a hug "Awwww!! You're so cute Bakugo!!! Who'd of thought the manliest man in the class would be such a softie when it comes to his true feelings!!"

Bakugo tried to excape her grasp "LET ME FUCKEN GO PINKY!!! I AM NOT CUTE I AM DEADLY!!! FEAR ME!!!!!"

"You don't scare me right now Bakugo! Cause if you hurt me I'll tell Kirishima that you love him."

"I DON'T FUCKEN LOVE THAT SHIT HAIRED CUTE ASS IDIOT!!!!!!!" he yells a little too loudly cause it's heard through the entire building.

Kirishima blushes in his room "He thinks I'm cute!?!?"

Midoriya in his own room "Sounds like Ashido-kun broke him?"

Sero in Kirishima's room with him and Denki "'cute ass idiot'?"

Denki "Wait for it…"

Mina "YES YOU DO BAKUGO ITS FUCKEN OBVIOUS!!!! BOTH OF YOU ARE CLEARLY GAY ASS FUCK FOR EACH OTHER YOU GAY IDIOT!!!!!!"

Denki and Sero look at Kirishima who's the same color as his hair.

Bakugo blushes deeply "EVEN IF I DID LIKE THAT FUCKEN IDIOT HE DOESNT FEEL THE FUCKEN SAME SO SHUT THE FUCK UP PINKY!!!!"

Mina "IF YOU PAID ATTENTION YOU'DBE ABLE TO TELL THAT HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"

Bakugo "FUCKEN LIAR!!!"

"DAMNIT BAKUGO!!! YOUR IN LOVE WITH KIRISHIMA BUT TO SCARED TO ADMIT IT!!!"

"I AINT SCARED!!!!"

"THEN WHY DONT YOU ADMIT IT!!!!!"

Silence through the whole building.

Everyone in Class 1A waits to here something.

"Fuck." Bakugo says quietly with a hand over his mouth "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he repeats over and over.

Mina looks at him annoyed "Well."

Bakugo's red from embarrassment and anger "Fuck you Pinky. I'm not scared to admit it."

"So you do."

Bakugo nods which causes Mina to smirk.

"If you're not scared that why don't you admit it."

"I'm not about to fucken ruin everything when I fucken need Kirishima."

"When you need Kirishima?" She repeats

Bakugo curses again "Shut the fuck up…"

Mina smirks "Perfect. My OTP might happen soon!" She winks which causes Bakugo to look nervous.

Mina ruffles his hair

Bakugo moves away "Don't fucken touch my hair!"

"You're fine when Kirishima does it."

"Kirishima's Kirishima though!!" Bakugo snaps before realizing he's called him by his name a couple times since Ashido came in "Fuck" He says at the realization.

Mina smirks again and raises an eyebrow "Do you ever call him by his name when you two spend the night together? What do you two even do??"

Bakugo flinches. He knows what's she's thinking.

"Study. He comes over to study and play video games or train. Don't get any fucken ideas dumbass."

"Mhmmm" she winks "Whatever you say~"

Bakugo groans and drags her up and towards the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" the pink girl complains as Bakugo shoves her out.

Bakugo "Fuck you Pinky."

"Bakugo!"

 _Slam!!_

Ashido rubs her head and sighs going back to her room.

She sees her phone light up and a ton of messages from everyone in the class wondering what was up. She's surprised to see a message from the ones who stay out of everything like Koji, Tokyomi, Todoroki and a few other guys.

She rolls her at one message in particular from Iida saying to go to sleep in all caps and hand emojis.

She makes a group chat of all who were freaking out (minus Kirishima) and names it _Operation Kiribaku_

 **Mina:** _Who's in?_

 **Denki:** _Me and Sero and definitely in!!_

 **Mina:** _No shit! Anyone else?_

 **Jiro:** _That was really loud but I'm a maybe Momo agrees_

 **Hagakure:** _Can't get hurt if he can't see me!!_

 **Uraraka:** _Ehh????? They aren't dating_

 **Iida:** _YOU SHOULDNT BE MEDDLING IN THEIR PERSONAL LIVES!!!!!_

 **Mina:** _Who added class rep_

 **Midoriya:** _He insisted!! I wanna help get Kacchan and Kirishima-kin together!! Kacchan and Kirishima both told me they liked the other!!!_

 **Multiple people one right after the other:** _WHAT?!?!?!_

 **Mina:** _Welp I'm assuming everyone's in?_

Everyone agrees and they begin planning

End chapter

 _Extra scene!!!_

 _Kirishima shoves Denki and Sero our of his room_

 _"Out out out!!!" Kirishima says blushing._

 _Denki "Come on Kirishima~"_

 _Sero "Yell that you love Bakugo~"_

 _"Out!!" He successful gets rid of the two and slides against his door covering his mouth "Bakugo… didn't deny the last time… he only said he's not scared…" A deep blush and love sick smile spreads across the boys face thinking of his best friend._

 _End extra scene :)_

@Divine above question if my story bugs you so much and you have a problem with transgender people you can just not read the story and not harass people for being who they are. Transgender people are _**not**_ mentally disabled. I don't give shit about your reason for saying that but shut the fuck up. Saying people are mental for embracing who they are is just fucked up. So. Take your head out of your ass and pay the fuck attention. Transgender is normal. Gay is normal. Lesbian, Bisexual, Gender queer, Non-Binary, Binary, and every other category in the LGBTQ community are not mental because how they identify. Gender is optional. If you don't agree with that then don't view my stories ever again because guess what? I'm gonna keep writing about transgender characters and make my stories gay as fuck. :)


	6. Moving in

Chapter 6

Mina's helping Bakugo move room.

Mina "Have you talked to Kirishima yet?"

Bakugo blushes slightly "Of course I fucken haven't. Yelling that fucken much I wouldn't be surprised if the whole damn class heard. Shit hair does have headphones on a lot when he's alone so he probably didn't fucken hear but I'm not speaking to him yet. Only reason I'm fucken talking to you is cause you agreed to help move my shit and I wanna get as fucken far from you as I can."

Mina rolls her eyes "Appreciate the honest."

Bakugo scoffs.

Mina "But I think you should talk to him. After all? He means the most to you doesn't he?"

Bakugo turns away and picks up 3 more boxes "I can't talk to him yet. Not until that shit rolls over."

"I think you should talk to him tonight. Since you're gonna be next door you might as well."

Bakugo sighs "Maybe. If I fucken feel like it I will."

Mina sighs too as she picks up a few boxes herself "Why do we have to do this?"

"Cause Aizawa-sensei said we have to. Be fucken glad he got someone to move the furniture!!"

Mina nods "True True."

They finish bringing the boxes to Bakugo's new room.

"Want me to help you unpack?" The pink girl asks.

Bakugo shrugs "Don't give a fuck. If ya want to."

Mina opens a box "I'll help. The quicker we finish the quicker you can go talk to him!"

Bakugo blushes and throws a pillow at her. Mina laughs and tosses it on the bed.

She looks in the box "Books?" She asks

Bakugo nods "I have to fucken study so I don't end up like you dumbass."

She rolls her eyes and started putting books on his shelf in whatever order that Bakugo didn't mind. Bakugo starts to unpack other stuff.

Mina flinches looking at one book. A photo album. She looks at Bakugo who's not paying attention then decides to open the book.

Her eyes widen seeing pictures of them and their friends together. Lots of just Kirishima though.

Bakugo glances over "Ashido. You have 3 seconds to explain yourself."

Mina flinches "You actually like us don't you?"

Bakugo groans and goes back to unpacking "Kirishima gave that to me on Christmas. It had pictures of all you. I only put a few."

"All Kirishima~"

"Shut the fuck up Pinky. And get that goddamn look off your face!"

The smug expression remains as Mina puts the book on the shelf with the rest.

"You got a lot of books on quirks huh?"

"I can't let fucken Deku know more than I do."

Mina sighs "So the truth comes out…"

Bakugo rolls his eyes and they continue unpacking.

"This one's clothes. Bakugo where do you want me to put them?"

Bakugo goes over "I'll do the clothes. Any other boxes with them just fucken give them to me."

Mina nods and looks through the rest of the boxes.

Mina giggles "Bakugo?"

He glances over and blushes "Don't fucken go through that!!!" He shuts the box and puts its next to him

Mina starts giggling again "Bakugo?! Was that _Kirishima's hoodie_!?!?"

"Shut up!!!"

"I'm curious about what was in that notebook at the bottom~?"

Bakugo frowns "It's notes you fucken dumbass."

Mina frowns and they keep unpacking.

Not much later there's a knock on the door.

"Tck! Pinky can you fucken get that?"

Mina nods and goes to the door "Kirishima?"

Kirishima rubs his neck "Hey Mina… Bakugo can I come in? I wanna talk?"

Bakugo flinches "The fuck you want shit hair."

Kirishima comes in and sits in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Shit Hair."

"Ashido. Do you mind?"

Mina pouts "Fine Fine…" she leaves actually leaves knowing she's dead if she stays

Bakugo looks at Kirishima and crosses his arms "The hell do you want."

Kirishima sighs "Bakugo. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Errr well umm. I'm not sure how I can say this…"

"Just fucken spit it out. That's the manliest way isn't it."

Kirishima smiles hearing Bakugo quote what he said before "Right. Well. I was wondering. Can I see your binder? I'm trying to learn more about being a transboy so I can be there for you."

Bakugo blushes and looks confused "The fuck? Why the hell are you trying to-"

"We're bro's Bakugo. I told you didn't I. I support you no matter what. I can't fully support you if I don't fully understand."

Bakugo raises an eyebrow "So you want to see my binder??"

Kirishima looks nervous "I mean I get it if that's to personal but I was just curious and I wanted to see it and try to understand and-" he's cut off by a grey fabric hitting his face.

Bakugo "Shut the fuck up. There."

Kirishima smiles and examines the fabric "How far does it go?" He asks.

Bakugo gestured to around the area of his ribs "I ordered another though. The other ones a tank top."

"Hmmm…" Kirishima feels the fabric and looks it over which makes Bakugo slightly nervous.

Karin smiles and hands it back "Cool bro!!"

Bakugo raises an eyebrow "The fuck you mean?"

Kirishima shrugs "It's cool."

"Dumbass."

Kirishima smiles and ends up staring at Bakugo for a moment.

Bakugo lights a small warning explosion "Stop fucken staring at me you fucken shit hair."

Kirishima smiles again "Sorry Katsuki."

Bakugo lights another explosion "Don't fucken call me by my first name you moron."

Kirishima "Oh by the way? We have that beach training camp next week right?"

Bakugo flinches "Fuck. I fucken forgot about that!! Damnit!!"

Kirishima tilts his head.

"Transboy remember. Things involving water are… difficult… plus my fucken quirk is even more fucken dangerous in the goddamn heat."

Kirishima looks him "Difficult?"

Bakugo nods "I can't fucken swim if I'm binding and well…"

Kirishima hugs his friend "Thanks for the great idea Bakugo!!"

"Huh? Get the fuck off me dumbass?!"

Kirishima hugs him tighter laughing as Bakugo tries to escape him.

Kirishima ends up pinning Bakugo down against the floor. Kirishima's knees on both side of Bakugo and their faces inches apart.

"Bakugo…" Kirishima whispers softly.

Bakugo looks at him with a faint blush that matches Kirishima's.

"Bakugo I…"

 _"Denki!!! Don't go in there!! They need to talk!!"_ A female voice yells as the door opens.

Denki, Sero, and Mina all gasp at the sight.

Bakugo and Kirishima turn red realizing the situation.

"Whatever the fuck you three fucken dumbass's are thinking it's not that!!" Bakugo yells shoving Kirishima off

Denki screams and the three start to run as Bakugo lights an explosion.

Kirishima, with his cheeks still red, goes over to Bakugo and whispers "I'll tell you another time." Then leaves to his room.

Bakugo sulks in his own room thinking everything over.

End chapter

 _Extra scene cause why not :))_

 _Sero, Denki, and Mina sit down in the lobby breathing heavily._

 _Midoriya walks past "Kacchan talk to Kirishima-kun yet?"_

 _Denki "Yeah. We walked in on something."_

 _Sero "Now we fear for our lives…"_

 _Mina "If you two would've listen then we wouldn't be in this situation…"_

 _Midoriya tilts his head._

 _"Kirishima had Bakugo pinned to the floor with their faces inches apart."_

 _"Well they have been in love for awhile now. I wonder if they've had their first kiss? It'd be Kacchan's first. Not sure about Kirishima-kun." Midoriya thinks out loud._

 _"Huh?!?!" The confused three yell together._

 _"Just thinking again. Well see ya. Good luck." Midoriya waves bye and leaves._

 ** _End end_**

 _Took awhile cause I was at the beach for a few days and that's sorta a hint for upcoming chapter! Anyway imma be in Ohio a few days to see my sister so I won't update for awhile but a few ideas on up next!!:)_

@Divine above question Like I said. If you have a problem just don't read the story. It's not that hard. Block me or something I don't care. You're just a stranger on the internet. My choices have nothing to do with you. I agree Bakugo's a boy. Transboys are boys. And manlier than most cause we put up with Transphobic assholes like you. So bye bitch go fuck yourself and if you're against transgenders. JUST. DONT. READ. THE. STORY. ITS NOT THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT????

@TheMooOfDoom Thank you so much!! That's the last time I'm calling someone out for being an asshole for awhile. (They did give me a idea for a chapter so something good did come out of it) Thank you for your support.

Thank you all of you who supper and even if I don't @ you in a story that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you. I love and appreciate you all for supporting me and I promise to update when I can try to get better at writing. :)


	7. Confession

Chapter 7

It's the middle of the night the night after Bakugo talked with Kirishima

Bakugo lays there staring at the roof thinking over everything that's happened.

"The fuck am I even doing" Bakugo questions out loud as he sits up.

 _Bing_

"Huh?"

 _Message from Deku: Kacchan?? You still awake?_

 _Bakugo: Tf you want Deku_

 _Deku: Kirishima-kun stopped by my room again earlier. He says you've been ignoring him all day. Open the door befor he climbs through your window._

 _Bakugo: Why the fuck would I open the door when I've been purposely avoiding him and those three idiots_

 _Deku: Kacchan. Open. The. Door. **Now.**_

Bakugo sweat drops before replying

 _Bakugo: This better fucken be important or I'm fucken blocking both of you_

Bakugo goes and opens the door.

Kirishima's standing there with a present and Midoriya's leaning against the wall behind him.

Midoriya "Told you it'd work Kirishima-kun. Now. Good luck both of you I'm out." He says leaving.

Bakugo looks at Kirishima "The fuck you want Shit Hair."

Kirishima gulps "Can I come in?"

"Fine. Whatever."

They go into his room and Bakugo leans on the door.

"Well?" Bakugo asks

Kirishima holds out the gift "I-I got some help from Yaoyorozu-kun."

Bakugo looks at the box before taking it and sitting down "This better not be a fucken joke. I fucken swear I will explode you and ponytail."

Kirishima holds his hands up defensively "Don't worry Bakugo. It's a gift."

He looks at box for a second before opening it.

Inside are swim shorts and a tank top.

"The fuck are these for?" Bakugo snarles

Kirishima rubs his neck as he explains "Well it's err… I thought about what you said the other day. About the training camp coming up. And how it's difficult for you cause…"

Bakugo looks at the clothes again then back at Kirishima for more explanation.

Kirishima sighs and gives it to him "I asked Yaoyorozu so make a binder that lets you swim. It'll be just like wearing a tank top except you won't have ya know."

Bakugo doesn't say anything for a moment and looks at the binder.

 _'He went through the trouble of asking Ponytail to make this? Making one of these requires high level knowledge on the fabrics… it's not that surprising he went to Ponytail. Her quirk lets her create anything and she has advanced knowledge of all materials. She may have had to study a little to make this though. Oh shit Kirishima's starring at me.'_

Kirishima "Bakugo?"

Bakugo smiles "Th-thanks Kirishima… Tell Ponytail thanks too…"

Kirishima's eyes widen as his friend hugs him "B-Bakugo?"

Bakugo hides his face in Kirishima's shoulder and mumbles something Kirishima doesn't hear.

Kirishima runs his fingers through Bakugo's hair hugging him. Kirishima feels Bakugo's heart racing and smiles.

Bakugo lets go of him and scoots away "S-sorry…"

Kirishima feels his face heat up seeing him like this.

The moonlight shines through the window and lights Bakugo's eyes. A faint pink color dusted on his cheeks and his blond hair not spiked and tucked behind his ear.

Kirishima then notices signs of having pierced ears in the past and a small chain around his neck the falls onto his chest.

 _'Has he always been this cute… yeah… he has. Just this is the first time I'm seeing him in the moonlight. He's… amazing…'_ Kirishima thinks smiling at his friend.

"Bakugo."

Bakugo looks over to him.

Kirishima leans towards his friend and kisses his cheek.

Bakugo turns red as Kirishima leans back to where he was.

"K-k-Kirishima… wh- why?" Bakugo manages to stutter out with his hand on his cheek where Kirishima's lips just were.

Kirishima smiles "Cause you looked to cute and I like you."

Bakugo blushes more then it fades just as quickly as it appears and he looks in front of him "No you don't. You only like me cause you know I'm a girl."

"I'm gay remember. Bakugo I've liked you all year!!"

"No you don't!!"

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?! Want me to yell it out the window?!" Kirishima shouts walking to the balcony.

"Kirishima what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

" ** _I LOVE BAKUGO KATSUKI FOR WHO HE IS NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!_** "

A deep blush covers Bakugo face as he hears cheers from every room

 ** _"Way to go Kirishima!!"_**

 ** _"About Time!!"_**

 ** _"Finally!!!"_**

 ** _"I FUCKEN SHIP IT!!!!!!"_**

 ** _" GO TO BED YOU GAY FUCKS!!!!!!"_**

Silence~~

"That last one was definitely Aizawa-sensei…" Kirishima chuckles before looking at Bakugo who's completely red in a ball "Hey? Bakugo?"

"Idiot…" is all Bakugo said.

Kirishima smiles and sits beside him "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

It was quiet and only 4 words but it's all Kirishima wanted to hear.

"Bakugo?"

"Hm?"

"Look here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause…"

"Bakugo~? Are you embarrassed??" Kirishima asks in a singsong voice while poking his friends side.

He hears a choke laughter and raises an eyebrow

"Bakugo are you ticklish??"

Bakugo feels a hand reach for him and he jumps away "Don't you fucken dare!! I will blow you up!!"

Kirishima's eyes widen seeing Bakugo look brave, shy, embarrassed, and nervous all at the same time.

Kirishima jumps over and starts tickling him.

Bakugo tries to hold back his laughter "Stop it!! Shit Hair!!! Ack!! Pfft!! Hahahaha!!" He starts laughing trying to escape.

Kirishima's heart stops for a moment hearing him laugh.

Kirishima holds him against the floor inches apart.

"Kirishima…?"

Kirishima smiles "What know?"

"A-are we…"

"Do you want to be?"

Bakugo gulps and nods "B-b-"

Kirishima rubs his head "You're cute when flustered. My boyfriend."

The last two words were all it took.

Bakugo pulls Kirishima closer and kisses his lips quickly.

This time it's Kirishima who can't find words.

Bakugo smirks and gets his smug expression back "What the matter Shit Hair? Cat got your tongue?"

Kirishima lays back on Bakugo's bed with his face covered "Bakugo……"

Bakugo moves the gift to his dresser the lays down beside Kirishima.

"E-Eijiro?"

Kirishima flinches and looks at him.

Bakugo looks anywhere but at him.

"Yes Katsuki?"

"A-are you gonna stay here tonight?"

"Yup! Goodnight boyfriend!"

Bakugo blushes as Kirishima pulls him closer and places a soft kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes.

Bakugo snuggles into Kirishima's chest "I don't like that you're starting to get even taller than me…"

Kirishima opens his eyes to see pouty Bakugo and smiles "I like it. Soon I'll be a head taller than you."

Bakugo pouts "Fuck you Eijiro… you're not allowed to grow that much taller than me."

Kirishima smiles "Go to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be… interesting…"

"Oh no…"

Kirishima giggles "Nighty night Blasty."

Kirishima drifts off to sleep.

Bakugo lays there for a few minutes before his phone goes off. He untangles himself and looks at his phone.

 _Message from Deku: About time. I'm assuming you had the same reaction you did when I first explained to you that you have a crush on him?? ;)_

 _Bakugo: Fuck you Deku_

 _Deku: Blushy dork Kacchan_

 _Deku: I'm sure Kirishima-kin found it adorable though :)_

 _Bakugo: FUCK YOU DEKU!!!!!_

 _Deku: Fuck him. Not me._

Bakugo blushes and responds annoyed.

 _Bakugo: Go fuck that half and half bastard boyfriend of yours._

 _Deku: KACCHAN!!!!!!!_

Bakugo smirks and lays back down before going to sleep.

End chapter

 _Extra scene!!_

 _Mina sits with Denki and Sero in Denki's room._

 _Mina "Careful! Careful!"_

 _Denki "I got it!"_

 _Sero "Don't mess up. Don't mess up."_

 _Denki "I'm not gonna mess up!!"_

 _" **I LOVE BAKUGO KATSUKI FOR WHO HE IS NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!** "_

 _The tower of wooden rectangles fall to the floor._

 _"Noooooo!!!"_

 _"Our Janga tower!!!"_

 _"You lost Denki!!"_

 _"Nooooo!!!"_

 _"Wait… was that Kirishima?"_

 _"Who else would like Blasty?"_

 _"Lets cheer for them!!"_

 _"Ight."_

 _"I did not lose Janga though. It was Kirishima's fault."_

 _End_


	8. Problem

Chapter 8

It's been a few days since the two manliest guys in the class started dating. No one has seen Bakugo since finding out he's trans. When he leaves his room they always miss him so going back to class should be interesting.

Bakugo walks to class with Kirishima like always.

Kirishima "Bakugo…"

"What shit hair." The blond boy grumbles

Kirishima pokes his boyfriends cheek "Don't be so worried. It's gonna be fine."

Bakugo sighs "And if it's not fucken fine?"

Kirishima hardens his hand making a fist "I'll just punch Mineta. Everyone else is totally fine. He's just horrible."

Bakugo nods as they go into their classroom.

Everyone continues talking as usual and Bakugo goes to his seat and Kirishima stays beside him talking.

Denki, Sero, and Mina go over to them smirking.

Mina puts and arm around Bakugo "So?"

Denki puts his arm around Kirishima "You two official??"

Sero "Don't try to deny it~"

Kirishima smiles brightly and Bakugo blushes slightly looking to away.

Mina "My gay otp is canon!!"

Sero nods "Now if we can do something about our straight otp next."

Mina nods "We can start that next week."

Denki "What's your straight otp???"

The Bakusquad smirks then ignores the questions and start talking about other stuff.

Bakugo smiles _'Nothings changed with them… that's good…'_

Each group in the class talks until Aizawa comes and they take their seats.

Aizawa "So class. Today we'll be working on improving your special skills. Next week we have the beach training camp where you all need to be here by… 5 am?!" The tired man groans not wanting to work that early.

"Anyway. We'll be going to the beach that used to be a dump. There's a hotel by there. Everyone will be groups. They've been decided based on friend groups. We'll be working on improving stamina and mobility. People with quirks like Asui would have an advantage whereas people with quirks like Bakugo or Todoroki or Kaminari might be at a disadvantage. Asui's quirk, Frog, would definitely have the greatest advantage being beside water. Kaminari probably has the greatest weakness and strength there too. Water conducts electricity so if he's not careful he could easily short circuit everyone's brains… or kill us."

Kaminari looks at his hands and sparks electricity "I think you'd be surprised Aizawa-sensei. Bakugo has been helping me with a new technique-"

Bakugo throws a paper at him "Dumbass shut up. Don't say it yet. You're still shit."

The rest of the Bakusquad agrees.

Sero "It's gotten better though."

Mina "Yeah when we were helping you we only got shocked a little!"

Kirishima "Don't worry Kaminari. You'll get it by the end of the training camp."

Kaminari sighs "I hope!"

Aizawa clears his throat "My I continue?"

Kirishima "Right sorry!"

Aizawa "Anyway. This training camp will be useful you all of you. Whether or not you have an advantage or disadvantage this will be a great opportunity to improve different skills."

They day continues normally until they hear a crash in the back of the classroom.

They turn to look and all start yelling in confusion.

Bakugo slams his hands on the desk "Shit Hair what the fuck are you doing?!"

Kirishima hardens his fist more "Stay out of this!"

Sero wraps his tape around his friend to stop him from attacking the grape boi again.

Aizawa's sleeping through this whole bit.

Mina picks up the paper on Kirishima's desk then freezes.

"Mineta you fucken bitch!!!!" She throws acid towards him "I WILL FUCKEN MURDER YOU!!!!"

The class attempts to restrain the Bakusquad

Bakugo lights a warning explosion to get attention "What the fuck is this all fucken about?!"

Kirishima (held back by Iida and Midoriya) "I need to kill him."

Kaminari (held by Jiro and Shoji) "No mercy."

Mina (held by Tsu's tongue) "He must die."

Sero (who's holding Mineta still so they get an easier target) "Destroy."

Bakugo sees the note and looks at it _"I can't believe you're dating the tranny! That's disgusting and just wrong!! Why does no one else have a problem with this?! Girls are girls and boys are boys!! That thing over there is messed up!!"_

No one can tell what Bakugo was feeling but it wasn't good.

Before the classroom can explode all their quirks are erased.

They turn to the yellow sleeping bag standing up with an annoyed father inside.

Aizawa "Shut up. What happened. Bakugo don't kill Mineta. He probably deserves it but no one can kill him."

Mineta " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN I PROBABLY DESERVE IT?!?! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!!!!! IF ANYONE DESERVES TO DIE ITS THAT TRANNY!!!!!"_

Aizawa throws his scarfs around him so both he and sero are holding him.

Aizawa "I'm taking him up to the principal. Bakugo. You too."

"Aizawa-sensei Bakugo didn't do anything?!" The Bakusquad all yells in agreement.

Bakugo "Shut up!!!!" They fall silent looking at him as he turns to their teacher "Aizawa-sensei. Let's go."

Aizawa nods and the three leave.

Sero drops to the floor no longer shooting tape "I want to kill that grape."

Kaminari looks at Kirishima.

Kirishima stares at the door with his jaw clenched tight and his hands in harden in fist "I _will_ kill that grape baby. No one disrespects my manly boyfriend like that."

Mina puts a hand on his shoulder "Kirishima patience." She says calmly

Kirishima takes a deep breath before relaxing his stance a little "Thanks Mina."

He looks to his classmates who're prepared to restrain him "I'm sorry I got carried away and caused trouble."

Tsu "Don't worry Kirishima. It's understandable for you to defend him."

Ochako "Yeah Kirishima-kun's the type to protect and defend his friends! Bakugo-kun's his boyfriend so of course he'd lash out on anyone who disses him!"

Midoriya "Kacchan… Kirishima I need you to get to Kacchan when he's released! You need to make sure it doesn't happen again!"

They look at him confused.

Kaminari "What doesn't happen again…?"

Midoriya looks at the floor "Things happened in the past. I'd get notes like that. You know. Saying that I shouldn't hang around a tranny. Worse things happened than that. To Kacchan. A lot. He'd…" he pauses which gets him strange looks.

Midoriya grabs Kirishima's shoulders and clinches to them "Kirishima I need you to go to him! He's not weak! He's far from it but he's still human!! He still has feelings even if he doesn't act like it!!!"

Kirishima nods and looks to the door "Tell Present Mic-sensei that I'm busy and I'll turn in the essay tomorrow. _Or when I get unsuspended._ "

He pushes his way past and goes to the principles office after grabbing the note.

Meanwhile…

Bakugo looks at the animal principal "Sir I apologize. It's my fault for overreacting." He bows

Nezu "Please tell me the full story so I can hear both sides."

Bakugo nods "Grape here gave Kirishima a note and I got mad."

Mineta looks at the transboy who bows.

Mineta "He's not exactly telling the truth. The entire class got mad! And tried to kill me!!"

Aizawa "In Bakugo's defense. The note was rather… insulting and harassing."

Nezu nods "I see… do you have the note?"

Bakugo "Hold up………"

A piece of paper slides under the door.

Bakugo smiles "Thanks Kirishima!"

Kirishima smiles from the other side of the door before going around the corner.

Aizawa hands the note to Nezu who reads it.

Mineta's eyes fill with fear.

Nezu smiles "Bakugo-chan please step outside and don't leave."

Bakugo nods "Yes sir." He steps outside and smiles to where Kirishima is "Thank you… Kirishima. I love you."

Kirishima smiles from around the corner "I love you too Bakugo."

Nezu smiles and looks at Aizawa "Aizawa-kun? How do you feel about the student Shinso Hitoshi?"

Aizawa nods "He's a fine student and has much potential."

Nezu nods "I see. That's good. Now Mineta this is the 5th time you've been sent here for harassment. This was the last straw. You're now kicked out of the hero course and will be transferred into General Education. If you get sent to me 1 more time then you will be kicked out of U.A. permanently."

Mineta starts crying blood "B-but I can't get girls if I'm in General Ed?!?!?! If I'm kicked out of the school I'll never get a girlfriend!!! I'll never be able to touch boobs again!!!!!!!"

Aizawa has his tied up in his scarf "Nezu-sensei. Does that count?"

Nezu thinks for a moment "Mineta. You have potential. You can become a hero. But you're attitude if horrible. You have no real motivation other than popularity. And as for that you're only in the hero business for perversive reasons."

Mineta "Fine. I never wanted to be a hero anyway. I don't want to be in the same class as a mental student with anger issues who wants to kill me."

Nezu "That's it. Mineta Minoru you are expelled from U.A. High school. Please go pack up your belongs. I don't want to see you here again."

"Fine!!" He yells storming out.

The grape child glares and Bakugo "This is all because of you!! Because you're fucken disabled and mental!!"

Mineta is knocked out by Kirishima.

Kirishima "I've always wanted to do that." He clenches his fist and looks at Bakugo.

Bakugo's expression is mixed with hurt and comfort and relief as Kirishima wraps his arms around him.

Kirishima "I got you Bakugo. I got you."

Bakugo hugs him back and in a quiet (slightly feminine) voice he whispers "Thank you Kirishima…"

Kirishima blushes hearing his voice "It's okay. I'm here."

"It hurts…" he whispers "It hurts still… Kirishima can I come to your room after school?"

"Of course man. Of course."

They hold onto each other for a while not saying anything. Kirishima runs his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

Aizawa opens the door "Hate to break up this moment but Bakugo come inside. Nezu needs to speak with you."

"Yes sir." The teens let go and Bakugo goes inside.

Aizawa "And Kirishima. I can tell you to go back to class but you won't so at least go to where you can't hear. Bakugo can just tell you later."

Kirishima nods "yes sir." He says going back to the corner.

Aizawa sighs shaking his head going inside

Nezu smiles at Bakugo.

Bakugo "Sir I understand that I overreacted over the note. Please don't expel me?"

Nezu stands on the table and pats Bakugo's head "Don't worry Bakugo-chan! You're not in any trouble! You won't have to deal with Mineta anymore either. He's been harassing more and more girls and multiple people in the LGBTQ community. He's been kicked out of the Hero Course and of the school. Please let one of us or another teacher know if someone is harassing you again."

Bakugo nods "Yes sir. Thank you Principal Nezu."

Nezu smiles "You're free to go Bakugo-chan! Remember the rules! No killing! Plus ultra!!"

Bakugo's lips twitch up before he nods and bows "Thank you sir. I'll be heading to my next class then."

Aizawa looks at him "I'll tell Mic to mark you and Kirishima there." He sends a text to mic and Bakugo leaves.

Kirishima looks up as Bakugo turns the corner "Well?"

Bakugo "Mineta's kicked out of the school. He harassed to many people so they kicked him out. Finally."

Kirishima smiles "Oh man! The class is gonna be so hyped to have him gone!! Mina can finally wear that dress she bought!"

Bakugo nods and thinks about the dress "Oh yeah. She's been talking about wanting to wear it at the training camp… it's a cute dress. She wanted me to try it on……"

Kirishima blushes imagining him in the dress.

Bakugo punches his chest "Stop fucken thinking about it!"

Kirishima chuckles "I was thinking about you and Mina arguing."

Bakugo pouts "Lets just get to fucken class."

Kirishima smiles and laces his fingers through Bakugo's and kisses his cheek "Let's go Bakugo."

"Stupid shit hair…" Bakugo mumbles as they walk back.

In the classroom before they get there.

Present Mic (someone please tell me his actual name I'm to tired to look it up) screams as he throws papers to them.

Mic (yelling) " **YOU ALL PASSED THE TEST!!!!! THE LOWEST GRADE WAS A 70% SO GOOD JOB EVERYONE!!!!!!"**

Jiro cancels the hero's yelling by amplifying her heartbeat "None of us are in the mood to deal with you screaming sensei."

"Yeah."

"Not now"

"Quiet down."

Mic sulks before continuing the lesson and the students talk to themselves a little.

"Do you think Bakugo and Kirishima are okay?" The pink girl asks

The electric boy shrugs "I mean I don't hear an explosion and it doesn't feel like any buildings collapsed so they should be fine."

Midoriya looks at the empty seat in front of him "Kacchan…"

Sero looks beside him to where Kirishima sits then to Midoriya "Don't worry Midoriya. Kirishima's a level headed guy. He'll make sure Bakugo doesn't go crazy."

Jiro turns to them "But when Kirishima gets triggered he's… 'Red Riot Unbreakable'. Remember that? Just watching him practice that move?"

Midoriya and Sero freeze.

Midoriya "With Kacchan's ap shot perfected he can hit the target and cause very minimum damage to around him. And Kirishima's unbreakable form that lets him bulldoze over everything…" he continues muttering and the class sighs.

Mic "Pay attention!! Sero read the sentence!!"

Sero looks at the door (English) "Bay attention or ill tell Shoto to tail you?"

Todoroki looks at him confused.

Mic "Incorrect! Jiro!!"

Jiro "Uh. Pay attention of I'll tell Shota to fail you?"

Mic screams "COOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

The door opens and Kirishima and Bakugo step inside.

Kirishima "Sorry we're late sensei."

Mic shrugs "Shota texted me it's fine. Get to you're seats."

They go to their seats silently and class goes on.

Midoriya taps Bakugo's shoulder "Kacchan?"

Bakugo glares at him "The fuck you want Deku."

"You good?"

Bakugo frowns and nods "Of fucken course I am Deku." He lowers his voice and looks out the window "We both know I've been through worse. It wasn't a repeat of last time. It's okay."

Midoriya nods "Good. What's gonna happen. He's not here."

"Expelled. That was his last chance."

"I see."

The day continues uneventful other than questions.

Lunch

The bakusquad sit together outside away from everyone.

Mina "So what _did_ happen??"

Kirishima shrugs.

Bakugo pokes at his food "Raccoon eyes. You can wear that dress at the training camp."

Mina lights up "Really?! What happened?! Is he gone?!"

Bakugo nods "He's been kicked out of the school. He's harassed to many females and lgbtq members. Principal Nezu said that that was the last straw so he expelled that fucken perverted grape bastard."

Mina puts her fist up and Bakugo bumps his against it

"I got your back Alien." He says with a smirk.

Alien brightens up "I can tell the girls they can wear their swimsuits without worry!"

The boys sigh.

Dennis lays back "It's a good thing he's gone ya know?"

Sero nods "Yeah I've had it with him. He'd give me shit for liking girls _and_ guys."

Mina "He tried to grope me when I was flirting with Aoyama. Aoyama lasered his balls."

"Which?"

Mina looks at them "Yes."

Sero, Kirishima, and Denki cross their legs knowing how much it hurts to be hit there.

Bakugo scoffs "Bitch had it coming."

Denki sits up "Wait a second…? You have a thing for Aoyama?!"

Mina shrugs "I don't know. I mean sone of the girls in class are adorable. Tsu-Chan and Ochako are really cute but I ship it so no. Yao-momo is also really beautiful and a goddess! I mean she's lesbian so ya know I have a chance kinda. But she's so gorgeous! And rich and smart!! And I'm just… me…"

They notice her cheeks turn slightly darker pink

"I-is Ashida Mina blushing?!" Denki exclaims poking her cheek.

Mina hugs her knees "It's not Yao-momo that I have a crush on… they're nothing like her but still great."

Sero throws an arm around her "So spill it sister~"

Mina hugs her knees tighter "We should be talking about getting our straight otp together."

Denki "Who are you talking about exactly?"

Kirishima subtly holds onto Bakugo's sleeve "You'll find out soon Kaminari."

Bakugo rolls his eyes "Fucken clueless as always."

The friends laugh and continue talking. Bakugo's laying across Kirishima's lap and Denki and Mina are laying on the tallest member of the bakusquad.

Bakugo opens one eye and looks at them _'This. This is right.'_ He thinks before closing his eye again.

End chapter

 _Sorry took awhile to write I was dealing with some stuff and decided to write this chapter about it (sorta)._

 _@guest who took care of our "lovely friend" thank you so much. I appreciate it :))_


	9. Disphoria

Chapter 9

It's the day before the training camp and the class is out shopping together.

Bakugo and his friends are all talking together and nearby is Midoriya and is group.

Midoriya sighs.

Todoroki "What's wrong?"

Midoriya shakes his head "I need to talk to Kacchan about something but I'll do it later…"

Iida "Why?"

Uraraka "Deku-kun?"

Midoriya sighs again "It's about his quirk and the heat."

Bakugo glares at his childhood friend before turning back to his group of friends.

Mina "Come on! KiriBaku hurry up!"

Kirishima and Bakugo follow their friends into a store.

Bakugo stops randomly and looks at something.

Mina (who's the only one with him rn) "Huh? Bakugo what is it?"

Bakugo points at the headband "That'd be really cute on Shit hair."

Mina nudges him playfully "Aww you thinking of buying your boyfriend a gift~?"

Bakugo blushes faintly buy nods "I kinda fucken owe him. This isn't nearly manly enough for him but looks like something he'd wear."

Mina grabs it "We're buying it!"

Bakugo smiles slightly.

They keep walking around and Mina's ranting about getting her straight otp together.

Bakugo "Why not just try to get them together on the trip? It's a week long trip. Maybe you can use one of those attempts you were gonna use for me and shit hair?"

"Mhmm Maybe. I mean those attempts were meant for you two!! I'm not sure if it'd work for Kaminari and-"

"Their quirks."

"Huh?"

"If you put something that lights up around to spell out whatever the fuck you're think I could trick Drooly into lighting it by tell him the cords plugged into a speaker and we're blasting music to annoy that shit out the class."

Mina's silent and looks at him.

Bakugo looks confused "What? Drooly's admitted to having a thing for her and I called her out on liking him and later that day she admitted it to me."

Mina blinks "H-how did you get her to admit?!"

Bakugo smirks "It was fucken obvious. She was staring and I asked if she had a thing for him. She got fucken red and later said she might have small crush on him and yeah."

Mina smiles and they keep walking through the store "Good. Also that was a good idea Bakugo. That just might happen one night."

Bakugo nods and Mina stops.

Bakugo "Pinky what now?"

Mina holds up a dress "This is cute right?!"

Bakugo looks at the dress and nods "Yeah I guess."

Mina smiles "Please~?"

Bakugo glares at her "Alien are you only with me because you know _that_ and want to see me dress like it."

Mina looks offended and hurt "No. I'm with you so you can help me with picking stuff since you're the most blunt. And this dress looks like you're hero costume so…"

Bakugo sighs "You better not fucken tell them and I fucken swear if you take even one picture I will murder you and everyone else."

Mina smiles "Okay! Help me pick out one!"

Eventually they pick dress that's blue, purple, and pink (bi colors) and go to the dressing room.

Mina looks at the rooms and only ones open "We're sharing."

Bakugo groans being dragged into the room with her.

Bakugo sits down annoyed.

Mina pulls him up "Put it on! Please!! I won't tell!"

Bakugo groans and pulls off his shirt.

Mina pokes his binder "Is this a binder?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna try it on!"

Bakugo crosses his arms "Alien no. You can't."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to?"

"To see how it feels and looks! We're about the same size chest it looked like. Please?"

Bakugo groans knowing one way or another she'll get her way.

"Fine."

Mina lights up and takes her shirt off and bra while Bakugo pulls off the binder with a hand and arm covering his chest while he blushes slightly.

Mina pulls the binder on "This isn't so bad? You can wear my bra to try on the dress."

Bakugo groans but does.

He looks in the mirror extremely uncomfortable.

Mina (still in his binder to get the feel of it) smiles "You look so cute! Take off your pants too!"

"No. I refuse."

"But it'd look so much cuter!"

Bakugo pulls the dress off and glares at her "Give me back my binder!!"

Mina pulls off the binder and Bakugo throws her bra at her before putting on the binder and his shirt and climbing out

Mina "Bakugo Wait!"

"Fuck you!!" He yells storming out.

note he bought the headband for kiri*

About 3 hours later

 _Incoming call from: Shit Hair_

Bakugo answer "Yo?"

 _Kirishima "Bakugo where are you?_

Bakugo "I had to go take care of something."

 _"Where are you now? I miss you!"_

"I'm heading home. I'll be back at the dorms tonight. I forgot something when I was packing my shit."

 _"Alright… love you. See you at home."_

"I love you too."

Bakugo hangs up blushing when realizing he said it out loud. He sighs putting his phone is pocket walking back to his home.

He stops at the door and hesitates before coming in "Yo? I'm back?"

His mother and father look over to the door then back at the tv.

"Hey Katsuki."

"You're back."

Bakugo's vain pops "What the hell kinda reaction is that?!?! You're only child comes home to visit after basically moving out and all I get is 'Hey Katsuki' and 'You're back'?! What the fuck!!!!"

His mom points at the tv "It's a season finale. Come watch."

Bakugo groans "I forgot something when I left. I'm gonna fucken get it then I'm leaving."

He goes up to his room and looks around. It's pretty empty other than a dresser, some boxes, and a chair.

Bakugo locks his door and goes to his closet. He gulps nervously opening it to see it's exactly how he left it. He puts the chair in front of it and stands on it to reach a small box on top.

Bakugo sits on the floor with the small box in his lap. Hesitantly he opens it and sees pieces of paper and pictures and a bracelet.

Bakugo slips the red bracelet on picks up a picture of him and Midoriya as kids playing together. Bakugo's hair's in two braids and he and Midoriya are holding nets.

A small small spreads across the boy's lips as he looks at the next picture of him and the Bakusquad together. Mina asleep and the boys holding markers after drawing on her and the words "this is revenge" written on her.

Bakugo laughs slightly at the memories before picking up a piece of paper

 _"You're the manliest man I've ever met._ _~Kirishima"_

Bakugo notices something that looks like it was erased _"Ps you look really manly in your newest hero costume"_

A blush covers his face as he reads the others.

An hour later he has the box and a few other things in his backpack as he heads downstairs.

Mitsuki (mother) "Hey fucker? Get your ass over here."

Bakugo "What the fuck do you want you old hag."

Masaru (father) "Behave you two."

Bakugo rolls his eyes and leans on the couch "What the fuck do you want. I have to fucken get back to the damn dorms before Shit Hair and Drooly get tangled in Soy Sauce Face's tape again. Alien's damn acid doesn't fucken work as effectively anymore."

Mitsuki "It wouldn't fucken kill you to spend some time with us!"

Bakugo "If I'm gone for more than 2 hours then one will likely be arrested."

"Fine fine."

"Later bitch."

Bakugo makes his way back to UA and to his dorm building.

He goes into the building and notices Kirishima and Kaminari talking in the kitchen. Todoroki and Midoriya talking (looks more like flirting) on the couch. And Jiro and Tokoyami are talking about music and bands.

Kaminari "Kiri! You have to tell me!! Who's Mina's straight otp?!"

Kirishima zips his lips "Can't say!"

Bakugo leans over the couch "The fuck can't you say?"

Kirishima smiles "Bakugo!! You're back!!"

Bakugo ruffles his hair "Yeah I'm back."

Kaminari "Bakugo! Buddy! My bro! I was wondering if-"

"No."

"But you don't even-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Kirishima chuckles at how fast his boyfriend shut down their electric bestie.

Kirishima "So? Bakugo? What'd you forget?"

Bakugo shrugs "Just stuff."

Kaminari "Like?"

"None of your fucken business!"

"Okay Okay."

The three friends talk for awhile

Jiro looks over to them.

Tokoyami "Jiro you're staring again."

Jiro blushes and turns back to her bird headed classmate "No I wasn't. I was just looking around!"

Tokoyami smirks "Looking around Kaminari's body maybe?"

Jiro stabs him with her earphone jack and Tokoyami laughs a little being used to the pain.

Tokoyami "I'm just saying? You've been crushing on all year?"

Dark shadow comes out of Tokoyami's chest "Aren't Jiro-san and Kaminari-kun dating?"

Jiro blushes and goes to punch dark shadow but ends up falling into Tokoyami and both fall to the floor on top of each other catching the attention of the other 3 people in the room. (Midoriya and Todoroki left)

Kirishima looks at Kaminari who's standing up tense.

Kirishima "You two love birds alright?"

Tokoyami calmly pushes Jiro off and sits up beside her.

Tokoyami "We're not lovers. But I'm not hurt. Jiro?"

Jiro blushes catching Kaminari's eyes "I-I'm fine! We-we aren't-"

"Oh so you and bird boy are a thing now?" Kaminari says a bit harsher than intended.

Jiro blushes "N-no!!"

Tokoyami rolls his eyes "Jiro's great and all but I'm dating someone and Jiro likes-"

Jiro jabs him to shut him up.

Bakugo "Earlobes has a crush? Wait emo bird is dating someone?!"

Tokoyami stands up and helps Jiro up "I'm gonna to my room." He leans to Jiro and whispers "Good luck"

Kaminari's hands are in fiat surrounded by lightning that he's unaware of watching the bird leave.

Jiro looks at them then looks away "I-

Yao-momo's supposed to help me study so I'm just gonna go…"

She runs out.

Bakugo "Oi? Drooly? You're using your volts again."

Kaminari's gets rid of his electricity and shoves his hands in his pockets "Lucky bird…" he mumbles loud enough for both his friends to hear.

Bakugo "Drooly you have a thing for Earlobes don't you?"

The zappy boii becomes blushy and stares at his slippers "Don't tell Ashido or Sero. Or anyone."

Kirishima smiles and puts an arm around him "No need! They already know!"

Kaminari's zaps him on accident "What?!"

Bakugo "You're not that great at hiding it."

"Well I don't have much experience hiding stuff unlike you Mr. Biological a girl but told no one!"

Bakugo's vain pops and he lights an explosion in his face "No fucken shit I'd the fact I'm female!! If it wasn't for you fucken groping me none of you would even know other than Deku and maybe Kirishima!!"

"I didn't grope you my hand hit your chest so I wouldn't fall on you which would have been worse!! I don't get you!! We're all friends why didn't you tell us!!!"

Kirishima pushes them apart "Enough you two. I get it okay. Not everyone's completely used to the situation at hand but that doesn't matter. Bakugo's still the same Bakugo Katsuki we've known all year. Kaminari just cause you're embarrassed about having a crush on Jiro doesn't give you the right to say those things about Bakugo!"

Kaminari "Look I totally support him and whatever I just don't understand why he didn't tell us!!"

Bakugo's right about to yell when their tired teacher comes in

Aizawa "Shut up all of you. Go the fuck to sleep."

The three boys argue till they get to their rooms.

Kirishima grabs Bakugo's arm stopping him.

Bakugo "What."

Kirishima kisses his cheek "I love you for you."

Bakugo stands their blushing for a moment as Kirishima goes to his room.

End chapter

 _I had a lot of disphora going on lately and this was the best way for me to calm down._


	10. Training Camp Day 1

Chapter 10

5am

Class 1-A's tired and falling asleep with their bags packed for the week long trip.

Aizawa gives his short speech and they go onto the bus.

The Bakusquads all together in the very back on that long seat that sits like 5 people.

Bakugo's against the window and Kirishima's next to him. Beside him is Mina then Denki then Sero

After about half an hour on the road Kirishima feels something on his shoulder and looks over to see Bakugo's asleep.

Kirishima smiles fondly and gets a wink from his friends causing him to blush.

The majority of the bus ride is full of talking after 2 hours.

Bakugo wakes up and feels Kirishima's hand intertwined with his.

Bakugo blushes and picks his head up and turns to the window.

Mina giggles "You're awake finally!"

Bakugo grumples "Fuck off pinky."

Denki "You look grumpy even when asleep bro."

Sero "Hella."

Kirishima "It's cute."

Bakugo continues looking out the window to hide his embarrassment "Shut up. I'll kill you."

The friends laugh and continue to talk the entire bus ride

Denki "Bet?"

Mina "Bet."

Denki clears his throat "SOME…"

Half the bus (including Tokoyami, Jiro, and surprisingly Bakugo you can choose who else) " **BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!!!!!** "

Kaminari sheirks as they all actually sing the song.

Denki "FUCK YEAH!!!!"

Bakugo smirks "Didn't see that coming."

"You undercover emo shit."

Mina "So let's see if I got this right. Bakugo's gay, trans, nerd, jock, and emo?"

Bakugo thinks for a moment "How the fuck am I a nerd or emo you pink bitch?"

Sero "Oh and an asshole!"

Bakugo glares across the seat at him.

Mina "Let's play never have I ever!"

The play for a few more hours until they get to the beach.

(I made them go the long way there because yee)

Aizawa "We-"

All Might "Are here!!"

"All Might?!?!?!"

(Note All Might can hold muscle mode for 10 seconds tops)

All Might reverts back to his normal self.

Toshinori "Hello."

Aizawa sighs "Today will be a relax day. Feel free to go to your rooms. They ended up being separated so each room has 5 except one room has 4. I'm going to take a nap…"

They all go to their rooms.

The bakusquad gets to their room and throw their stuff onto the floor.

Bakugo groans and lays down on his bed mat "Finally Some fucken personal space."

"Dog pile!!!"

Bakugo blasts his way out from under them as they tackle each other.

"This is gonna be a long week…"

2 hours later.

10:00 am

There's an attack on the beach and all students rush over to fight.

Watermelon villains are attacking the class

"Don't get in my way." Bakugo orders his friends before blasting off and hitting one of the melons.

Kirishima hardens himself "Sero. Give me a boost?"

Sero wraps tap around Kirishima and Mina before flinging then towards the villains

Sero then wraps tape around the villains and the rest of the class helps pin them.

Kaminari "WATCH OUT!!!"

The class gets out of range other than a few that are holding them (Sero. Tokoyami, Mineta, and Todoroki also got the villains immobilized)

He sparks his hands "1.3 MILLION VOLTS!!!!"

Sero releases them and takes cover behind Todoroki's ice.

Kaminari zaps the villains making them fall unconscious and Sero wraps them together.

Kaminari's barely not stupid.

Jiro looks at him waiting for it.

"Whey!"

Jiro starts laughing as Kaminari turns stupid

Jiro "He-he used all his volts!"

"Whey! Whey!! Whey!!!" He's doing his cute dumb little thumbs up thing.

Jiro laughs.

Aizawa claps his hands "Okay everyone. Good job. That was the first stage."

"First…"

"Stage…"

More of the watermelon villains appear and after about 15 minutes of fighting the heros in training win.

Aizawa "Mission accomplished!"

Iida "You said it would be a relax day!! You lied to us again!"

"It was a logical ruse!"

The entire class groans being used to this shit.

The watermelon villains all disappeared and a girl with random hair walks over and puts an arm around Aizawa

"Hi honey. Welcome back!"

Aizawa rolls his eyes "Class this is pro hero Fruit Basket. Quirk: Fruit. Basically she turn fruit into living creatures and control them."

"Zawa! Fruit are alive!!"

Aizawa groans "Do not call me that. Anyway class. She'll be helping with our training. As you may have noticed we took you all to a different beach farther away."

Sakura (Fruit Basket) "Yup! I'm Zawa's Girlfriend!"

The class freaks out for a moment then completely flips out when the girl kisses Aizawa's cheek.

Aizawa's students notice his disgust and confusion.

Aizawa "Please never do that again."

Sakura giggles with her arms draped over him.

Aizawa sighs "You're training will consist mostly of mobility and working on your supermoves. We'll also randomly assign teams and have you fight against each other at least once this week."

Sakura "Use today to rest up and prepare for tomorrow when the real training begins! Also Tape-kun and Electric-kun wait here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Whey!!"

The class leaves other than the two.

Sakura "Good job on your teamwork. Considering you knew exactly when to let go and when he'd zap shows how much you two trust each other. Are you lovers?"

Sero laughs "Nah. We're just friends. Two bro's fighting enemies 5ft apart cause we're not gay."

"Whey?"

Sakura waves her hands "Oh! I'm sorry I just saw how well you work and how you two get along and just thought-"

"It's okay Fruit Basket. Don't worry about it."

"Whey????"

"I'm sorry. Also? Is he alright?"

Sero nods "Yeah."

Aizawa "Sero take care of Kaminari."

"I'm on it…"

Sakura smiles "Okay! Good luck!"

Sero bows slightly and wraps tape around his friend dragging him back.

Tokoyami "Jiro. You're staring again. Would you just admit it?"

Jiro blushes and hushes the bird "Not so loud! Tokoyami when'd you of all people get so teasing?"

Tokoyami smirks and shrugs as he shoves his hands in his pants pockets "I'm usually not. You're just fun to tease."

"Is this payback for teasing you and you're mystery girlfriend?"

The bird boy blushes faintly "Jiro you know I'm not interested in anyone."

She raises an eyebrow "You sure~? You do stare at Tsu-chan a bit~? And I've seen you check out Shoji? Especially Shihai. You totally dig him."

Tokoyami flinches and looks away "So I'm bisexual. Big deal. And I wasn't checking any of them out."

"Right right. Cause you're dating someone."

"Jiro seriously. I was trying to not have Kaminari kill me. Besides he likes you and you like him so the easiest way to make sure I survived was to say that."

Jiro rolls her eyes and looks at Kaminari who's still in idiot mode and walking in circles.

Sero wraps tape around him and drags him back.

Kaminari "Whey! Whey! Whey!!"

Jiro laughs as Sero drags him over to her.

Sero "He's been bugging me. Can you watch him for a second while I talk to Mina?"

Jiro laughs and smiles "Sure!"

Sero nods and untaps him.

"Whey! Jiro! Whey!"

Tokoyami nudges Jiro smirking.

Jiro blushes and elbows him

Kaminari hugs Jiro "Whey! Jiro! Whey!!"

"K-Kaminari?! Tokoyami help!"

Tokoyami shrugs "He's you're problem. Bye Jiro-San. I need to speak with Sero."

Tokoyami smirks and walks away and subtly fist bumps Mina and Sero

Mina "Thanks for the help Tokoyami."

Tokoyami shrugs "She's been eyeing him a lot. And won't stop talking about him."

Sero "Yeah. When Denki's stupid mode starts to wear off he says whatever comes to mind without second thought."

Mina "So there's a chance he'll end up confessing or something."

Bakugo and Kirishima come over.

Kirishima "Hm? What's going on? Hi Tokoyami."

"Hello Kirishima. Bakugo."

"Emo Bird. The fucks going on."

Dark shadow comes out "Fumikage's helping Ashido and Sero get Kaminari and Jiro together."

Tokoyami nods "Yeah pretty much. Jiro-san has been talking about him a lot. Especially when practicing her music."

Bakugo nods "Drooly and Earlobes are both to fucken stupid to notice."

Mina puts her hands on her hips "You're one to talk Bakugo. You and Kirishima both liked each other all year but didn't even notice until we moved into dorms."

Kirishima smiles "Was it that obvious?"

Bakugo blasts him in the side (doesn't do shit) "Shut the fuck up Shit Hair."

Kirishima laughs slightly.

Mina "Look at those two over there though. It's clear as day!"

Kaminari's just returning to normal and asking what happened and Jiro's laughing.

Sero "Wait a second… is Denki… blushing?"

Kirishima "It looks like it?"

Bakugo "That fucken dumba-"

He's cut off by Kirishima kissing his cheek.

Bakugo "What the fuck is that?!"

Kirishima smiles "Affection!"

Bakugo grumbles about how he's unaffectionate.

That night

Most people are in their rooms.

The Baku Squads gone getting something and Bakugo sits in their room with Denki.

Denki throws himself on his sleeping mat and groans.

Bakugo sighs "The fucks wrong Drooly?"

Denki looks at his friend confused "Huh?"

Bakugo pokes him "I'm asking why the fuck you're upset."

"Bakugo! You do care!"

Bakugo smacks him "I don't wanna fucken deal with your damn whining!"

Denki laughs a little "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. And for accidentally groping you that night."

Bakugo sighs "It's fine Drooly. I'm not mad about that anymore."

Denki's sits up surprised at the tone of his voice. He's never heard his friend so calm or innocent (or feminine).

Denki "Still. I was just mad about what happened between Jiro and Tokoyami… I really shouldn't have said those things though…"

Neither say anything for a moment

Bakugo's voice is barely loud enough for Denki to hear "I had reasons I hide it…"

Denki looks at him but Bakugo stares at the floor.

"I have a history and it's not good. I don't wanna go in depth about what happened before but it's bad. I didn't want a repeat of the past so I hide it. Kaminari. Did you or any of the others have any idea I was a girl?"

Kaminari shakes his head "It's like Kirishima always says. You're the manliest guy we've ever met. In fact? Being trans and out makes you even more of a man. Cause that takes some balls"

Bakugo smiles and nods "Did the others know?"

Kaminari shakes his head "Not a clue. I had no idea. Kirishima was having a gay crisis cause of you and admired your manliness. Sero didn't notice and Mina was more focused on getting you and Kirishima together."

Bakugo laughs slightly and lays down beside Denki "It's weird… having you guys know… but not really s bad weird…"

Kaminari smiles and punches his friend playfully "Yeah. It's weird. But good weird."

2 hours later

Kirishima and the rest of the BakuSquad come back and see Denki and Bakugo both asleep.

Kirishima blushes slightly "Cute…"

Sero says something under his breath that only Kirishima hears.

Kirishima smiles at Sero then at his sleeping boyfriend and friend

The rest of the bakusquad lays down and goes to sleep.

End chapter

 _Extra thing!!!_

 _Kirishima wakes up in the middle of the night and steps outside on their rooms patio._

 _"Sero?"_

 _The tall boy turns around to his red haired friend "Kirishima? I didn't know you were awake?"_

 _Kirishima nods "What's wrong?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep so I came out to think. You?"_

 _Kirishima smirks "I felt my friend in trouble and hero instincts kicked in."_

 _Sero laughs quietly._

 _Kirishima "Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Shoot."_

 _"Do you like Mina?"_

 _Sero turns to him shocked "What…"_

 _End end_

 _A. N. I seriously headcanon that Tokoyami and Jiro are great friends and bond over being emo edgelords. Also Class B Shihai Kuroiro (the solid black guy with white hair) is one of their best friends and they_ _all bond and everyone in both classes is like ?????? Cause the emos WOULD be friends. I also really like the idea of all three of them as friends and might make a fic about them if someone could give me a topic?_


	11. Day 2: Now you know

Chapter 11

Day two of training camp

Bakugo wakes up first and goes to the coffee pot in their room and makes himself coffee.

Not much later Sero wakes up and walks over to him "Shoot some."

Bakugo slides him a cup.

"Thanks." He says pouring the coffee half asleep.

Sero sits beside Bakugo and looks over st the other three. Mina's using Kaminari as a pillow and Kirishima's hugging his pillow.

Bakugo notices the faint blush on his tallest friends cheek "Pinky? Really?"

Sero hides his blush behind his coffee mug "Ashido's our friend. That's all I see her as."

Bakugo smirks "I meant she's using Earlobes boyfriend as a pillow. I never implied or said anything about you and Pinky."

Sero looks away from Blasty boii "Oh."

Bakugo leans on the table and looks at his friend "So basically? Drooly and Earlobes like each other and you like Pinky and Pinky likes unknown person?"

Sero "And you and Kirishima are a thing."

Bakugo looks at him shocked "Wait you do like Pinky?"

Sero nods with a faint blush "Yeah…Don't tell them though. I mean Kirishima found out but don't tell Kaminari or anyone else."

Bakugo nods "Why're you telling me?"

Sero shrugs "I don't know. I guess it's easy to talk to you."

"Because you know I'm a girl?"

Sero shakes his head "Because I know you're a man."

Sero pokes Bakugo's shoulder "You're more of a man now that we know. Honestly it's really cool that you're trans. I knew someone that was before."

"What happened…?"

Sero smiles "Well now she's a transfer student in America. She's doing good. We still talk."

Bakugo smiles "That's good."

Sero smiles "Yeah. So I don't have personal experience with being trans but I do have experience having a trans friend. I mean she's a transgirl but…"

Bakugo smiles "Thanks… Sero…"

"No problem Bakugo."

Mina starts to wake up.

She gets up and goes to them "Morning Bakugo. Morning Sero."

Bakugo "Morning Pinky."

Sero smiles at her sleepy expression "Morning Ashido."

Mina smiles seeing Sero's natural hair (headcanon that he has kinda wavy hair and straightens it)

Mina "Coffee."

Sero slides her the pot and she pours some into another mug.

Mina takes a drink "So how long you two been up?"

Sero "Few minutes. Just talking."

Mina looks confused "About what?"

Bakugo "Getting our straight otp together. Drooly and Earlobes should be together by the time the training camps done."

Mina nods "You swear a lot less when you're sleepy."

Bakugo nods "I'm to tired for this shit. Wake those two shits up. We have training at sunrise." Bakugo looks out the window "About… 20 minutes."

"…how can you tell?"

Bakugo shrugs "Just wake them the hell up."

Sero "How?"

Bakugo lights a small explosion in his hand "Use your quirks."

"Acid. My quirk is acid."

Bakugo smirks "Perfect."

Sero sighs "I'll wake them."

After a rude wake up all five friends talk while they wait for the sub to rise and training to start.

Kirishima wraps his arms around Bakugo.

Bakugo "What the fuck are you fucken doing."

Kirishima kisses his cheek causing Bakugo's cheek to flush "Being affectionate!"

Mina giggles and fist bumps Denki and Sero

Mina "Mission accompanied."

Bakugo "Let me the fuck go."

Kirishima giggles and continues being affectionate much to Bakugo's annoyance.

"Don't get a boner."

"Or pregnant."

Both boys blush deeply knowing it's a possibility.

Bakugo "Get the fuck off and get ready. Aizawa-sensei will kill us and I'm on thin ice as it is!"

"Fine fine."

"Do we need our costumes or pe uniforms or just go out?"

Bakugo shrugs "I don't know everything!"

Denki smirks "Maybe Midoriya would know… or Todoroki…"

"We don't need fucken Deku or that Icey-Hot bastard!!"

Bakugo tears throw papers to find the one about the trip.

"Ha! 'Report at sunrise to cafeteria.' It doesn't say anything about dress clothes just appropriate."

Denki "So we can totally go like this?"

"Yes."

Bakugo yawns "Fuck this. I'll bind later."

Mina "Bakugo? Can I ask something? About that topic?"

Bakugo sighs "Fine. But this is the only question any of you can ask until at least breakfast and more coffee."

Mina nods "Okay. Deal. Just… how did you manage to hide it for so long? We've had overnight trips?"

Bakugo nods "Sports bra and I'm usually dressed before the other guys."

"But like… showering and bathing and changing and in general…???? How'd you hide it so long??"

Bakugo grabs the coffee pot and chugs it without breaking eye contact with the pink girl. He small the pot down "More answers? More fucken caffeine."

Mina pulls out an energy drink and gives it to him.

Bakugo sighs "You idiots all wanna know the story?"

All look a little shy.

Bakugo sighs and pushes Kirishima off "Maybe later. We have to get downstairs."

"Bakugo Sorry!!"

Bakugo looks over his shoulder at his friends and points to the window "The sun's gonna rise soon. If we aren't down out there when it does then Aizawa-sensei will punish us."

The four look at each other and remember what happened last time.

Mina "Let's go!!!"

They all go downstairs and some classmates are there.

Momo, Jiro, Tokoyami, Tsu, Tooru, and Ojiro are awake already.

Tsu "Good morning Mina-chan, Bakugo-kun, Kaminari-kun, Sero-kun."

Bakugo yawn and nods to the group.

Kaminari "Hey? Yao-momo?… Can I talk to you…?"

That surprises everyone.

Momo nods "Umm?? Yeah. Sure thing Kaminari-san?"

The two walk around the corner

Momo "What's wrong?"

Kaminari rubs his arm "I was wondering something… about Jiro…"

"Huh?"

"What does she like?"

"What do you mean?"

Kaminari plays with his hands and lets his electricity dance around his fingers "Well… I wanted to surprise her…"

Momo smiles "She really loves music. And this one is something you didn't hear from me. Kyoka loves flowers. Tokoyami-san knows stuff too. They get along quite well. You should ask him for his opinion too."

Denki nods "Alright. Thanks Yao-momo!! You're the best!"

He gives her a quick hug and Momo laughs a little.

Denki lets go "S-sorry…"

Momo smiles "No probably Kaminari-san. Also?"

"Hm?"

Momo look would kill him if possible "Hurt her. You're dead."

Denki looks at her dead in the eye "I'll quit being a hero and electrocute myself before I do that." He pauses and becomes less serious "Unless of course we're training. Cause then I have to go all out or she'll get mad." Starts over thinking "And I hate when she's mad at me. She'll stab me with her earphones if I hold back to much. Even if I go all out she'll still win. Jiro's amazing and beautiful and such a great fighter. I know she'll be an amazing hero. She already is."

Kaminari looks at Momo and smiles "I pulled a Midoriya didn't I?"

Momo nods

Flashback to when they left

Ojiro "Hagakure no."

The floating clothes sits back down and sighs "But Ojiro? Aren't you curious?"

"Well… sorta… no! Nope! Not curious! I'm staying out of this!"

Jiro looks at the corner.

Bakugo notices Jiro's stare and sees her messing with her quirk.

Bakugo "Earlobes. Don't even fucken think about it."

Jiro blushes and sighs "Can it Blasty."

Tsu "Even Bakugo-san?"

Bakugo shrugs "I fucken hate it when the people in this fucken class fucken eavesdrop."

Kirishima "Even when I do?"

Bakugo flinches "That's fucken different!! Shut up shit hair."

Kirishima frowns

Mina "Anyway~? Jiro! You and Denki?"

Jiro covers her face with a pillow and Hagakure pats her back.

Sero "If it helps Denki's been freaking out a lot lately cause of you."

Tokoyami "Literally everyone knows they have a thing."

Jiro jabs him.

More classmates come in and Denki and Momo return.

The sun rises and everyone's half asleep waiting for Aizawa.

Sakura comes in.

Sakura "Okay everyone!! Eraser still hasn't woken! Does he still sleep mid lesson?"

The class "Yeah…" "All the time" "everyday"

Sakura laughs "Yeah! That's Zawa alright! Anyway!! Today you'll be fighting in teams of 2, one group will have 3, against my fruits minions. I'll pair you up randomly. Go change into your costumes. Dismissed! Meet on the beach in 15 minutes!"

Everyone heads to their rooms and changes.

Mina starts to pull her shirt off.

Sero blushes and stops her "Mina!! You can't just do that!!"

She looks confused

Bakugo sighs coming back into the room half in uniform. Well he has his uniform pants on and his binder.

Bakugo "Where the fuck is my shirt?"

Kirishima tosses it to him "Here."

Bakugo catches it and pulls it on "Thanks Kiri- Shit Hair."

Everyone notices the mistake.

Bakugo looks away "Shut the fuck up."

Sero smirks "No one said anything."

Bakugo rolls his eyes "You four need to fucken get changed!"

The four change and head downstairs

And the days training begins.

Bakugo was with Tokoyami at one point and ended up with Uraraka another.

End of the day

The class all collapse and start eating dinner.

Mina "We should go to the beach!"

The bakusquad shrugs.

Aizawa "No. No one is allowed outside after 10. We have to be cautious. Villains could attack. Our whereabouts are unknown to anyone aside from me, Sakura, Nezu, and All Might. However we can't be to careful considering there was the USJ attack, woods training camp, a kidnap, the incident at the mall, and some students defying orders, speaking of defying orders. Where's Midoriya?!"

Bakugo "I saw Deku go outside. He's probably working on his fucken shoot style again. That bitch needs more practice and even if he works all camp he's still the same shitty Deku he's always been."

Aizawa "Sakura. Watch them. Don't let them leave. Okay?"

Sakura nods "Okay Zawa!"

Aizawa leaves to lecture Midoriya.

Sakura waits to he's out of ear shot before smiling and turning to the class "Okay so who wants to have a little teenage rebellion and go to the beach?"

The bakusquad jumps up (other than Bakugo)

Sakura "Good. Keys are in the kitchen. It's the one with the strawberry keychain. Leave a quarter after 10 and be back by 3 okay? But you didn't get that from me." She winks and starts eating.

The students all chat amongst themselves.

10 pm

Aizawa "Everyone go to sleep and no one leaves their rooms!!!"

The bakusquad all sit in their room laughing.

Kirishima "Denki no way!"

Denki nods "I'm serious! Is it that bad of an idea?"

Mina "No no! It's a great idea! Just funny! You're actually thinking about it a lot!"

Denki rubs his neck "If I don't handle it myself and soon you're gonna start scheming. I figured out what you guys meant."

Mina smirks "If you need help let us know~"

Kaminari scoffs and tries to be confident "I won't need any help! I got this! I'm gonna be fine!"

Bakugo raises an eyebrow "Drooly. You're doing the thing again."

"What thing?"

Bakugo points to Denki's hands "When you're lying or nervous your electricity goes around your fingers."

Denki shoves his hands in his pockets "So I'm a little nervous about surprising her but no shit I am!! What if she makes fun of me? Like she she always does! She's gonna think it's lame and!"

Bakugo blasts him "Shut the fuck up."

Their all about to start talking when Sero puts tape over their mouth.

Sero "Shhhh! Aizawa-sensei."

10:15 pm.

Bakugo creeks the window open "Got the keys?"

Kirishima holds up the keys and smirks.

Bakugo "Good."

"How do we get out?"

Bakugo stands on the window seal "Like this."

He jumps out onto a tree branch and holds on "Jump. And don't die."

He smirks jumping out.

Kirishima smiles "This's crazy." But jumps out.

The other three follow.

Bakugo holds a finger to his lips "Everyone quiet. Let's hurry before Aizawa sees us."

They run to the beach and collapse in the sand laughing.

Mina "Great idea Bakugo!"

Denki "You didn't even want to come but ended up planning everything!"

Bakugo smirks "If I left it to you four you'd have gotten caught opening the window. Aizawa-sensei would have gotten me in trouble too."

They laugh know it's true.

Mina "You know what'd be great?"

Sero "A fire."

Bakugo sighs "Someone get sticks. I refuse."

Kirishima smiles "Who's coming with?"

Denki "Sero can carry more."

Kirishima drags both with him.

Mina smiles watching Sero.

Bakugo "For fucks sake. Really Pinky?"

Mina snaps out of her day (night???) dream and looks at Bakugo "Hmm?"

"Nothing."

A few minutes later the boys come back

They all put firewood in the middle of them Bakugo fires a weak ap shot at it to light a fire.

Kirishima puts an arm around him and pulls him closer.

Bakugo rests his head on Kirishima's shoulder not giving a single fuck about anything. These were his friends he was with. His friends accept him for who he is and he's greatful for it.

Kaminari smiles slightly seeing his bro's happy and relaxed.

They watch the fire for a few minutes in silence all just enjoying it.

Mina "Hey I have a fun idea?"

"Hm?"

Mina smiles "Let's all share secrets! We're friends so we should have everything in the open!"

Kirishima "Sounds manly!"

Kaminari blushes faintly "I don't see why not…"

Sero's most nervous "Okay…"

Bakugo shrugs "I've got no more secrets so why the fuck not."

Mina "Okay!"

Sero "How about we each get 2 skips?!"

Denki "What!"

Kirishima "No!"

Bakugo "Actually I agree with duck tape. Some things we shouldn't say…"

Mina frowns "1 skip."

"Fine…"

"Good enough."

Mina "Okay first question for everyone! What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

Denki smiles fondly "This one time a few years ago there was a power outage on my street. I ended up using most of my volts to fix it. I'll never forget how thankful everyone was…"

They all smile.

Kirishima "Realizing that even with a boring quirk like mine. I can become a hero."

Bakugo "You're already a hero…"

No one heard that other than Kirishima but that's all who needed to hear.

Sero "Compared to yours mines…"

"Just say it."

Sero blushes slightly "It's pretty cheesy but the best thing that's happened to me is meeting you guys. I never had many friends in middle school…"

Mina smiles and hugs him. All show some sort of affection (a gentle punch from Bakugo) and Sero smiles and laughs a little "Bakugo what about you?"

Bakugo flinches and looks at the fire his voice is a low whisper but they can hear him clearly "Not having much change when everyone found out I'm transgender…"

None were expected that answer and all hug their Blasty friend.

Mina "Bakugo we love you for you."

Denki "You're always gonna be the same bastard we know and love."

Sero "You're a fucken rude bastard."

Kirishima "But you're our rude bastard."

Bakugo laughs slightly "Get the fucken fuck off me."

They let go and return to their seats.

"Mina?"

Mina smiles at the stars "Learning I made it into class 1-a of U.A. High School." Her gaze falls to one person in specific as she continues "Especially learning there was a familiar face in my class."

Everyone's confused other than one.

Kirishima smiles "It was a relief knowing one person even if we didn't talk much."

Kaminari "Wait you two knew each other? Story!"

They nod.

Kirishima "We went to middle school together and were in the same class but didn't talk much."

Mina nods "Yeah! Kirishima was the emo boy who you'd think was dark and awkward unless you actually talk to him. Then you'd realize he was actually-"

Kirishima tenses up "A-ashido!! Don't tell them about middle school me!!! It's really embarrassing!!!"

Mina giggles "Someone ask about our middle school days!"

Kirishima "No one ask about that…"

Bakugo being the piece of shit he is smirks

Kirishima "Bakugo no."

Denki smirks "I actually already asked."

Kirishima groans and covers his face "Middle school was a dark time…"

Mina giggles "Kirishima was really quiet and shy. I tried talking him a few times but what did you do?"

Kirishima looks away "I… ignored you or told you to get lost…"

Mina nods "He was very… Bakugo… at the time…"

Bakugo "Did you just use my name as an adjective?"

"Yes. I mean it's accurate!"

Bakugo "In that case. Kirishima what the fucken fuck?! How was this happy ray of fucken sunshine a rude emo bitch?!"

Kirishima laughs "I also had black hair that I always had it straight. I was kinda a mix of Bakugo and Tokoyami honestly. Just lamer and less heroic."

Mina "The last sentence was a lie. The rest is true."

Kirishima "Actually all is true."

Mina stand up with her arms crossed "Kirishima Eijiro. You were the coolest boy in the school. It wasn't a secret that you admired Crimson Riot. Everyone secretly looked up to you and respected you for wanting to be a hero. You actually inspired me to apply to U. A.… I've been meaning to thank you that. So thank you Kirishima."

Kirishima smiles slightly "You wanna know something? I was actually jealous of you back then ya know?"

"What?"

Kirishima nods "Yeah. You were really heroic even then."

They all look at the two as they continue and finish talking about their middle school days.

Kirishima blushes "Okay okay!! Enough!! Ask someone else something!!

Mina laughs and they all continue the game.

Bakugo sighs seeing them all fidgeting and wanting to ask something "Just fucken ask. It's annoying watching you guys being all awkward and nervous."

Sero "Well…"

Mina "We aren't really sure how to ask this…"

Denki "We don't wanna die."

Bakugo sighs "Just. Fucken. Ask."

"Well… it's no use beating around the bush…"

"You're past."

"Yeah. We're curious about your past."

Bakugo doesn't say anything and looks at the fire "Of course you are…"

"It's okay if you wanna skip it…"

Bakugo doesn't look away from the fireand feels Kirishima's hand squeeze his own.

Bakugo "As a kid I'd hate wearing dresses and pink and all the typical girly stuff. My parents said I was a tomboy. Me and Deku would always rough house before our quirks manifested. I'd agreed that I wouldn't use my quirk until his manifested…"

Bakugo remembers Midoriya's secret and sighs

"His quirk and mine were on par with each other. Skill wise? We were very far apart. You saw him at the entrance exam. His quirk isn't fit for his body still but he's gotten better. In elementary school I was bullied a lot for wearing boy clothes. I taught all of them a lesson hoping they'd leave me alone. But when people heard that 3 4th grade boys got beat up by a 1st grade girl things got a little crazy. I was getting in fights a lot. Things stayed that way until I was on my second to last year of elementary. By then I had the reputation needed to get people off my ass. Middle school I was given a girls uniform. I was harassed more times than I'd admit. Deku knew at the time that was trans. I came out to him when we were around 12 and discovered the term together. A year later I came out to my parents. When starting at U. A. I handled the situation beforehand to get male uniforms and everything. Because of that I was able to convince everyone that I was a boy. The only person who knew other than the teachers was Deku. I tried to hide the truth the best I could because I thought that if everyone knew they'd see me as weak… i thought that if everyone knew then they wouldn't see me as a hero… I was afraid to come out again……"

Kirishima squeezes his hand "Breathe Bakugo. It's alright."

Mina, Sero, and Denki all move over to their trans friend.

Mina "Bakugo?"

Bakugo shrugs and looks at the stars "That's my story…"

Kaminari pulls him into a hug and is surprised he's not blasted into the ocean.

Denki "You've been through so much and you're still able to be a hero… I'm proud…"

Mina hugs him too "You're gonna be an amazing hero."

Sero puts an hand on his shoulder "No matter what."

Kirishima squeezes Bakugo's hand reassuring him "We- I. Love you. Bakugo. For who you are no matter what. You're going to be an amazing hero."

Bakugo smiles and cries inside (he refuses to cry in front of them) "Thanks guys…"

2am

Mina's smiling looking at the water.

Sero taps her shoulder "Mind if I join?"

Mina smiles "Sero? I thought you and the boys said we're heading back soon?"

Sero smiles "Fruit Basket said we have till 3 so we have another hour. Kami said he wanted to talk to Baku and Kiri about something. Probably about Jiro. Either way he didn't want me to hear…"

Mina smiles "Then have a seat."

Sero sits beside the pink girl and watches the waves.

Mina "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than this?"

Sero looks at her but her attentions completely on the ocean "Yeah. I have…"

"What could be more beautiful than the stars reflecting off the ocean in the middle of the night?"

"You watching them…"

Mina blushes and looks at him "What…?"

Sero freezes "D-did I say that out loud?"

Mina nods.

Sero shoots out some tape "Excuse me while I tie myself up and yeet myself into the ocean."

Mina laughs "Sero! Sit back down and stop."

Sero does. He looks away from his pink friend.

Mina "Did you mean that?"

Sero nods "You're beautiful Ashido…"

Mina punches him gently "Thanks Sero…"

Meanwhile elsewhere on the beach

Denki "So yeah… what do you two think?"

Bakugo "I think that's fucken extra but she'll probably like it."

Kirishima "It's super manly! You have to!"

Denki smiles and looks back towards the hotel "I will."

End chapter

 _Extra thing!!_

 _Bakugo starts to climb up the tree back into their room "Everyone stay quiet."_

 _He carefully opens the window again and climbs through._

 _Bakugo looks out the window and signals that it's okay._

 _The other 4 carefully climb back inside and collapse on their mats trying not to laugh._

 _Bakugo smiles_ "This isn't so bad…"

 _Mina "You know you said that out loud?"_

 _Bakugo shoves a pillow on her to stop her giggles (and ability to get oxygen) "Shut the fuck up."_

 _Kirishima yawns "Shhh we should be quiet."_

 _Denki "Yeah. That was a lot of fun though."_

 _Bakugo lays down on his mat and yawns "We should go to sleep. But yeah that wasn't as horrible as I was expecting."_

 _"You just can't admit that you had fun can you?"_

 _Bakugo smirks "Night."_

 _Kirishima kisses his cheek quickly before laying down "Goodnight."_

End end


	12. Day 3: Training & Nightmare’s

Chapter 12

Day 3

The bakusquad wakes up feeling tired and horrible.

Denki "I feel like I should regret that but fuck it no regrets."

Bakugo groans "Why the fuck is it morning already. Only got 2 fucken hours of Mother fucken sleep."

Kirishima "We'll Be Fine! Think of it as practice! As hero's we probably won't get much sleep cause we have to fight crime late! If we can work at our best now then we'll-"

Sero covers his mouth in tape "Shut the fuck up Kiri. Look. We know you're a ray of sunshine but please. Not until coffee."

Kirishima nods and sero makes his tape not sticky so it falls off.

Mina rubs her eyes "Hey? Sero? You got that technique down?"

Sero nods "For the most part."

Bakugo gets up and makes a pot of coffee.

Denki "Oi? Blasty mind pouring me some while I shower?"

Bakugo chugs an entire pot of coffee without breaking eye contact and slams the pot down "Make your fucken own. Imma fucken rinse off the fucken sand."

The bakusquads slightly impressed he chugged the pot at once.

Sun rise training begins.

Aizawa "Bakugo Katsuki! Kirishima Eijiro! Ashido Mina! Sero Hanato! Kaminari Denki!"

The five stop training and go over to him.

"Yes Aizawa-Sensei?"

"Are… we in trouble?"

"What did these idiots do and why am I in trouble."

Aizawa sighs "Don't do anything stupid so you don't get in trouble. Anyway. Bakugo. Better control how much force is in your ap shot. Kirishima. Holding red riot unbreakable for longer. Ashido. Similar to Bakugo work on how much force you use when shooting your acid. Sero. The level of stickiness on your tape. Kaminari. Using your quirk in water. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Continue."

The four bow.

Aizawa sends them off "Uraraka Ochaco! Midoriya Izuku! Iida Tenya! Todoroki Shoto! You four next!!"

Kirishima sighs "That's a relief…"

Bakugo nods "Let's go."

The five all go train.

Mina slides over to Bakugo "Hey? Blasty?"

"What Alien." He answers annoyed

"Can you help me with my Acid Veil?"

Bakugo looks confused then sighs "You fucken idiot? Can't even control your own damn quirk?"

Mina fired her acid at the same target Bakugo was using but it only get like halfway there.

Bakugo groans and and grabs her hands adjusting them.

Mina "Oh? Won't you're boyfriend be jealous of you holding my hand~?"

Bakugo lights an explosion on her hands as a warning "Shut up. Shit hair will be mad if I don't help."

Mina laughs and reveals that the explosion did nothing "Look! A new thing I've been working on! I've learned to make my acid sorta fire proof! It's obviously not perfect yet but it did lessen the impact a little!"

Bakugo raises an eyebrow "Did you just ask me for help so I could light an explosion and you can see how you're acid's coming?"

"Yes and no. I do need help with the Acid Veil but wanted to test this."

Bakugo sighs and adjusts her hands again and angles them "Now? Fire?"

Mina shoots her acid and it hits the target but doesn't do anything.

Bakugo "Well you got distant? Ish… adjust because of the way you're quirk is you should have your hands together like this and fire the necessary amount of acid needed."

He continues giving her an explanation and demonstrates how he uses his ap shot.

They continue working together.

Kirishima looks over to them and smiles before going to Kaminari "Help me train?"

Kaminari smirks "Only if we train in water."

Sero swings past "Kami! Kiri! Quick both of you try to attack my tape!!"

The two friends both attack.

Denki's lighting does nothing and Kirishima's stuck to it.

Sero laughs "Yea!"

Kirishima laughs "Good job Sero!! Now let me go."

Sero smirks "Will villains? Let's go! 2 on 1 right now! You two will win but let's go!!"

All smirk.

Denki "Kiri!!"

"Got it!!"

Kirishima hardens and shields his face.

Kaminari sends bolts of lightning towards the tape around him.

Sero smirks and blocks it with another piece that absorbs the lighting.

Kaminari snickers "We were expecting that. Kiri now!!"

Kirishima tears the tape and the electricity is sent to Sero.

Sero coughs and they continue the fighting and it turns into a free for all war.

Bakugo and Mina joined it too and are having fun kicking their asses.

Hour before sunset

All the heroes and laying on the beach resting.

Kirishima wraps his arm around Bakugo and holds his hand.

Mina smiles shyly at Sero who blushes faintly and looks away.

Kaminari's sitting with Jiro sorta away from the class talking together.

Mina "Sero?"

Sero "Yea?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Sero falls off the bench.

Mina laughs and holds her hand out "Take that as you do? Who?"

Sero blushes taking her hand pulling himself up "I don't… you just caught me by surprise is all."

Mina smiles as he sits beside her again.

Mina blushes slightly "Ya know Sero? You're the only one that doesn't ever talk about who they like? I can tell there's someone but…"

Sero laughs awkwardly "I guess… but you don't really talk about who you like either? You said you do but never said who?"

Mina smiles at the sea "Guess it's because I always start the schemes? Like getting people together and pranking them. I guess I just don't want to have you guys getting involved and embarrassing me… kinda stupid huh?"

"Not really because same. If I promise not to tell them or do anything will you tell me?"

Mina looks at him "Would you?"

Sero smiles "Maybe not around the class."

The two laugh.

Kirishima, Bakugo, and Kaminari go over to them.

The five friends talk for awhile and the majority of the class starts leaving.

Bakugo yawns "I'm heading back to the room to study. See ya."

"Night."

"Night Bakugo."

Kirishima kisses his cheek "Night Blasty."

Bakugo ruffles his hair "Later idiots."

Kirishima sighs watching him leave.

Sero "How are you two so open about your relationship and not embarrassed?!"

Kirishima laughs awkwardly "It's a little embarrassing but it's fun watching him get really flustered and shut down."

Mina smiles "Plus when you both admitted? That was fun."

The memory flashes through their minds and they laugh slightly.

Kirishima "Yeah… that wasn't the best way to confess but… I'm glad it worked out."

Mina "Kiri? Question?"

"Hm?"

"Just wondering… how do you really feel about the whole 'Bakugo's a girl' thing?"

Kirishima looks confused "I'll admit. I was pretty shocked to find out the manliest man I've ever met is biologically a girl. But… Bakugo sees himself as a boy not a girl. I'm fine with that as long as he stays Bakugo Katsuki."

"What if he became Kirishima Katsuki?"

Kirishima blushes deeply "I thought we were gonna have a deep conversation or something!!!"

The all laugh.

Kami "We were. But it's us and we can't stay on one thing for to long."

Kirishima sighs "New thing then. Kaminari and Jiro. How we doing this?"

Despite Kaminari's protest they start planning everything.

Meanwhile Bakugo gets to their room and goes to the bathroom.

Bakugo takes out his contacts and changes his clothes after washing his face.

The young boy looks at his busty chest and sighs pulling a shirt on

 _'It's weird having them see me when I'm not binding…'_ he thinks to himself putting his unspiked hair into a small braid pinned to the side.

He hated himself for allowing himself to look feminine but hey? His bangs were out of his face.

He sits down in a corner with a notebook and book and puts on his glasses to begin studying.

Later that night

Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, and Sero go into their room quietly

They look around the room and notice the sleeping boy in the corner with glasses on and unspiked hair and a book his lap.

Kirishima smiles "Looks like Bakugo fell asleep doing homework again…"

Mina "Huh? Guess Bakugo does have a cute side after all?"

Sero "He has glasses?"

Kaminari "Wait… we have homework?"

Kirishima laughs quietly and holds a finger his lips "Shh?"

Mina "Kiri how are you not freaking out?"

Kirishima smiles "I'm screaming inside."

The three sigh.

Kirishima "Can you three make a snack real quick?"

"Sure…"

They go over to the kitchen ignoring the gay couple.

Kirishima careful removes the book and glasses from Bakugo and puts them away. He goes back over and smiles holding a blanket.

Kirishima takes a moment to look at Bakugo.

He's in a tank top, not binding, and has basketball shorts on.

Karin sighs "He's so cute…" he whispers to himself putting a blanket on him before going to his other friends.

Sero "He out of it?"

Kirishima nods "He's out."

Sero "That's good."

They look at him confused.

Sero smiles "He didn't get much sleep last night. He fell asleep last and woke up first. He needs rest."

Mina "Yeah. He's been working harder than all of us."

"He left earlier so he could study and fell asleep studying."

Kirishima nods and looks back over to Bakugo and sighs "He works really hard and always tense. It's good to see him relaxed and let his guard down."

They all agree that it's nice and weird and how he actually looks calm and cute and peaceful.

They hear someone talking and all raise their guards

 _"No. No. Get away."_

Kirishima's eyes widen "Bakugo…"

He runs into the room and his friends follow him.

Bakugo's in the corner fidgeting and mumbling.

Kirishima "Guys get out please? I'll handle this."

"Kiri you might need backup."

"Yeah he might-"

"He's dreaming about the last training camp."

They look at him

 _"No. I won't. I won't. I'm not a villain. I'm not."_

Kirishima kneels beside Bakugo and starts shaking him "Bakugo! Bakugo!!"

Bakugo wakes up and instantly slaps Kirishima away and goes to punch Kaminari (Who was closes other than Kirishima)

Kirishima "Bakugo! Bakugo it's okay! Katsuki!!"

Bakugo calms down slightly enough for his vision to focus on his friends.

Kirishima grabs his hand and pulls him closer "It's okay. It's okay Katsuki."

Bakugo tries pushing him away and tries to steady his breath.

Sero "Bakugo don't worry. We're safe. It's okay."

Bakugo looks at them and backs away trying to calm down.

Mina "Guys. Give him space."

They step away other than Kirishima who walks closer.

Kirishima reaches out carefully "Katsuki. It's okay. It's okay."

Katsuki's breath is still uneven "E-Eijiro…?" He looks around the room "M-Mina… Hanta… Denki…"

They nod

Bakugo slides down against the wall shaking "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck…"

Kirishima looks at his other friends who nod.

"We'll give you space."

"Wait."

They look him confused.

Bakugo looks down "B-be careful…"

They smiles slightly and nod before leaving.

Kirishima sits beside him "Training camp in the woods?"

Bakugo nods "What did I do this time?"

Kirishima shakes his head "Don't worry about it."

"Kirishima what did I do."

"You were talking in your sleep again. When you woke up you pushed me away and tried to punch Kaminari."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry about it. It's okay. It's not your fault."

Tears fall down Bakugo's cheeks and he stares at his feet.

Kirishima puts an arm around him and pulls him closer "It's okay."

Bakugo leans into his boyfriends arm crying silently

"Eijiro…"

"Yea Katsuki?"

"…I'm scared."

"I know. I'm here though. You're safe."

"Is Deku okay…?"

Kirishima nods "Midoriya's in his room safe. Don't worry. Everyone's okay."

Bakugo cries remembering that night he was kidnapped and Deku trying to save him.

The memory off Iida, Momo, Midoriya, Todoroki, and… Kirishima… saving him.

Bakugo covers his mouth to avoid sobbing.

Kirishima runs his fingers through Bakugo's hair and braids it while humming in hope to calm him. Bakugo's crying calms a little but is still shaking and scared.

Kirishima "It's okay. I'm here for you. Our friends are safe. _You're_ safe."

Bakugo holds onto his knees and hugs himself crying from the trauma.

While Kirishima tries to comfort him the other three friends go to the main room and sit down on the couch.

Sero "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Kaminari "Bakugo's the strongest person I know."

Mina nods "Yeah. But he went through something none of us could even imagine."

"Yeah. He was having a nightmare about when he got kidnapped. None of us were with him when it happened so we don't really know what it was actually like. We don't know what he went through after they took him. We don't know what he's been through with that.

"Not to mention he's went through in his life. He's been through the most with his 'discovery'. Bakugo's been through the most. We've all been through a lot but… nothing like him."

"He was kidnapped by villains. He's…"

"Traumatized. He's extremely traumatized."

 _"Who's traumatized."_

The three jump and raise their guards.

Aizawa sighs "What's wrong this time. And why do I feel like I should ground all of you."

Sero steps forward (being the most mature of the three idiots) "Aizawa-sensei. We're not doing anything and nothing serious is wrong."

Aizawa raises an eyebrow.

Sero sighs and lowers his voice for only the four of them to hear "Bakugo had a nightmare. He's still traumatized from being kidnapped. Kirishima's helping him. We thought it was best for us to leave them."

Aizawa sighs and nods "I understand." He takes all the keys "You still can't sneak out. Make sure you go to bed soon. I understand that Bakugo's going through stuff right now. The woods incident wasn't that long ago. And he was just exposed about his past. He's definitely going through the most right now. However." His eyes start glowing "That doesn't mean you three get to roam around."

Sero "Yes Aizawa-Sensei. Ash? Kami? We can't do anything stupid- are you fucken kidding me?!"

Aizawa sighs.

Kaminari and Mina are eating cake they got from who knows where.

Aizawa "Sero. I can't believe you're the responsible one."

"Me either." He sighs wrapping them in tape

Aizawa groans "Back to your room."

"Yes sir. Come on."

End chapter

 _They didn't go back to their room until getting a call from Kirishima_


	13. Day 4: Storm and Reveal

Chapter 13

Day 4 of training

Morning awhile before sunrise

Bakugo jolts up breathing heavily near tears. He looks around and sees his friends around him asleep.

Bakugo stands up and carefully and quietly makes coffee before stepping on the patio staring at the night sky.

Tears fall down his cheeks as he looks where the sky and sea meet each other.

Before he knows it he's few tears turned into streams and he's shaking with a cup of coffee on the small table. Bakugo sits on the ledge and dangles his feet wondering how high he has to be to die from a fall.

Only a moment later Bakugo leaning on his friends shoulder still silently crying.

"It's okay Bakugo. When you're ready you can tell me."

Bakugo gulps "A-after I had the nightmare about the villains I had another. I… was killed by villains… I saw and felt it… I woke up terrified…so I came outside to think. What about you Kirishima?"

The red head sighs "I don't know. Just couldn't sleep and I saw you gone so I came to check here."

Bakugo nods but doesn't say anything.

Kirishima "Hey? Bakugo you know… if you ever have a nightmare or just need someone… I'm here. Even if I'm asleep just wake me up. Please?"

Bakugo answers quietly "Shut up Shit hair. I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm weak that's why. If I face it alone I could get stronger right…"

Kirishima turns Bakugo's head to face him

"Shit hair?"

Kirishima grabs his shoulder "Fighting this on your own will make you weaker. Yes I know that in battle you could be alone so I understand to a certain point. But Bakugo you have a team. Your team will be there for you no matter what. Who's your team right now Bakugo. Who's your friend. Who's your boyfriend who loves you more he loves the hero he looked up to his entire life. Huh? Answer me Bakugo."

Bakugo Let's his tears fall once more as he clings onto Kirishima's shirt "I love you Eijiro I mean it. I love you."

Kirishima hugs him "I love you too Katsuki."

Bakugo lets go and stares off where the land meets sea and smiles as a gentle wind blows. But the wind gets stronger

Bakugo's tears stop "Wait. Something wrong. Kirishima get inside."

"No. I'm a hero too. What's going on."

"The wind. It shouldn't be this strong. That windy bastard isn't here so it couldn't have been him."

"Villains?"

"Eijiro let's get inside. We can't fight what we can't see. You're a short range fighter and I can fight short, mid, or long range if I could see my target."

Both teens go back into their room.

Bakugo "Red Riot wake them up. I'm going to sneak to the roof to try to get a better view."

"I don't think that's a good idea Lord Explosion. We should notify Fruit Basket and Eraser Head."

Bakugo looks at him "I could be wrong. It could just be a strong wind. Or maybe a hurricane. Or maybe villains. I'm going to the roof to get a fucken idea on what's fucken going on."

"Be careful my lord."

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes tell the pros you tried to stop me but I pushed you away and blasted off. I'll take the punishment when I get back."

Red riot nods and watches his boyfriend sneak out quietly.

A few minutes later on the roof

Bakugo's looking around trying to get an idea on what's going on.

 _"You shouldn't be here. Bakugo."_

Bakugo turns around and sees shoji standing there tall.

Bakugo "Octopus? The fuck you think you're doing."

Shoji forms a mouth on one of his pods "I noticed the wind changed. And I heard Jiro saying that Tsuyu started being weird and hibernating."

Bakugo rolls his eyes "Whatever."

"What do you think it is Bakugo?"

"A fucken meteor shower. How the fuck am I supposed to know?! It's either a villain or hurricane."

"Probably a hurricane. There was one coming towards Japan but it's small and shouldn't hit this part to hard. Either way we should go back inside."

"Go ahead octopus."

Shoji "Might want to go back inside before Aizawa-sensei-"

"I fucken know! Tck! I'm not a fucken idiot. I know he'll ground me again."

A few minutes later Bakugo sneaks back into his room since it's still before sunrise.

Mina "Bakugo? You're back!"

He raises a finger to his lips "Shut the fucken fuck up."

Sero "So Kiri filled us in. What you find out?"

"Most likely the hurricane. It's not hitting us directly. I remember it was supposed to barely hit north Japan and move on. We'll probably get strong rain and wind though."

The Bakusquads confused but goes with it.

Training wasn't canceled though they still worked on durability and mobility.

They end around 6pm though.

Bakugo sits in the commen room not binding but in a sports bra. A note suddenly appears beside him.

 _"We're the same"_ written in glitter pen with dazzle marks around it

Bakugo looks around the room for the only person who'd write like that

"Oi?! Frenchy! Get your mother fucken ass over here now."

Aoyama turns over to him scared but goes over "Yes Baku-san~*?" He says in his normal sparkley way.

Bakugo holds up the letter "What the fuck do you fucken mean but this fucken shit?"

"Non non! You're not as bright as you seem! Baku-san*"

"Speak Japanese you fucken croissant!!"

Aoyama's vain pops and he hands Bakugo another paper

 _"Meet me in your room in 10"_

Bakugo explodes the paper and storms off after a quick "Fuck off croissant."

10 minutes later Aoyama knocks on Bakugo's window

Bakugo groans and opens it "The fuck."

Aoyama invites himself and paces back and forth nervously which irritates Bakugo.

"Spit it the fuck out frenchy."

"I'm trans too."

"Eh?"

Aoyama "Well not trans. I'm non-binary genders don't suit mwa!"

Bakugo blinks "Okay. And why're you telling me? So I could start referring to you as they or them?"

Aoyama nods going into his sparkles "Yes and non. I wanted your help Baku-san!"

"Why."

"Because! You're a transboy! I need help telling the class I'm non-binary!"

Bakugo groans rubbing his temples "Does anyone know."

"Non."

"Fuck. First off. Do you actually want everyone to fucken know?"

"Oui oui!!"

"Speak fucken Japanese or English goddamnit!!! I don't fucken speak croissant!!"

"Vous avez un fusible court Baku-san!"

[you have a short fuse Baku-san!]

Bakugo lights an explosion "JAPANESE OR GET OUT!!!"

Aoyama shields himself from the explosion

Bakugo sits back down and sighs "Answer the question."

"I want them to know."

"Why haven't you told them."

"…I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Could I still be a hero if I was non-binary?"

Bakugo smirks "What's in pants or shirt doesn't fucken matter. All that matters is kicking villains asses and saving people! If you can do those then you're a hero."

Aoyama smiles widely "Really?!"

Bakugo crosses his arms "That is? If you're fucken good enough to be a hero. I'm not sure if an extra like you has what it takes."

Aoyama knew that's the nicest thing they'll get. Bakugo's Bakugo after all.

Aoyama "Thanks Baku-san! Is it okay if I talk to you if someone about being non cis comes up?"

Bakugo's vain pops annoyed but he's secretly touched (he wouldn't even admit that to Kirishima's though) "Fuck you. No way."

Translation: Not in front of anyone other than maybe Kirishima but preferably not.

Aoyama smiles "Bye bye Baku-San! Mwa appreciates your help!!"

Bakugo watched them leave and after the door closes he smiles slightly

 _"Dumbass… Non-binary huh…?"_

 _'Maybe we aren't all that different?'_

End chapter

 _Honestly no idea. My friend came out to me as non-binary so I was like "Well. New chapter idea!!!" I was planning on making Aoyama transgender but I couldn't decide if I wanted to make them a transboy or transgirl._

 _Summary of each in case you don't know_

 _ **Transboy** : born female but uses male pronouns (he, him, his)_

 _ **Transgirl** : born male but uses female pronouns (she, her, hers)_

 _ **Non-binary** : born male or female but doesn't use either pronoun (they, them, their)_


	14. Day 5

Chapter 14

Day 5

Sero wakes up first and makes coffee for everyone. Next to wake up is surprising Kaminari.

Kaminari yawns with zaps coming from him meaning his still sleepy and not in complete control of his quirk.

Sero slides his cup to him "Morning Kami."

"Morning Sero…"

Sero has his wavy hair in a small ponytail and Kaminari's is messier than normal.

Denki notices Sero looking at the only girl.

Denki smirks "Cute huh?"

Sero blushes "Who? Mina? Yea she's cute- I mean not cute- no not not cute- I mean-"

Denki leans on the table smugly "I meant Kiri and Bakugo. Bakugo's using Kiri as a pillow and Kiri has his arm around Bakugo. But yeah. Mina's adorable."

Sero hides behind his mug and doesn't look at Denki's cheeky smirk

Denki "Bro. When were you planning on tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Denki crosses his arms, smirks smugly, and raises an eyebrow subjectivity "Sero."

Sero averts his gaze to the window only to have his friend move other there with his arms crossed.

Sero sighs "Fine. I think Mina's cute. She's such a great person and friend."

"And you have a crush on her."

"I do not-"

They hear footsteps and the boyfriends coming in.

Bakugo has his arms around Kirishima's neck sleepily hanging on.

Sero smirks "Morning love birds?"

Kirishima yawns and rubs Bakugo's hair.

Bakugo "Mmm…"

Kirishima "Morning…"

Kaminari "Blasty do you know when we-"

Bakugo doesn't move at all "5am. Be back at like noon."

"How'd you-"

He opens one eye a little and continues speaking in Kirishima's shoulder "Cause you're a fucken idiot."

Denki sulks for a second

Sero looks over at Mina who's still asleep cuddling a pillow.

"Just fucken admit you like her damnit…"

Sero crosses his arms "We are not talking about this until Kami and Jiro are together."

Denki blushes faintly "Not fair Sero. So not fair."

Sero smirks knowing his friends still to nervous to confess.

Kirishima "Why don't you just confess? A manly life is a life lead without regret."

Denki and Sero both look at him with deadpan expressions

Denki "You already knew that Blasty liked you so you didn't have to worry about being rejected."

Sero "Yeah plus you were scared to confess!"

Bakugo picks his head up and rest his chin on Kirishima's shoulder

Kirishima laughs "Of course I was scare to confess. Bakugo didn't actually say he liked me he just said that he wasn't afraid to admit it."

Bakugo mumbles "I was fucken terrified though…" but only Kiri hears it and smiles rubbing his head.

Kirishima "Also if any of us had a chance of befriending BAKUGO KATSUKI I'm pretty sure any of us have a chance of the person we like liking us back. Unless the person was Bakugo then that's impossible."

Bakugo lights an explosion "Fucken die shit hair. Why the fuck do I even fucken love you."

Kirishima shrugs "That's what I wanna know! I'm nowhere near your level!"

Sero and Kaminari smirk then fake barf

"Blehhhh!"

"Right in front of my salad."

Bakugo groans "Duck tape. Alien likes you. Pikachu. Earlobes likes you. I don't fucken know why but they do. Both have fucken told me."

"why you?"

Bakugo lights an explosion which wakes Mina but they don't notice (Bakugo notices)

Bakugo "Probably because I don't fucken give a single fuck about it?!"

Mina yawns and walks over there and leans against the wall

Kaminari "Jiro likes Tokoyami."

Sero crosses his arms "I'm not talking about this anymore."

Mina smirks "Not talking about what anymore?"

The boys all flinch other than Bakugo who saw her coming.

Mina "well?"

Bakugo yawns "Pikachu and Duck tape are fucken clueless when it comes to liking someone. It's fucken annoying."

Mina laughs "Aww! Sero also has a crush? On who?! He never talks about his love life!"

Sero blushes and starts to walk away "Wow would you look at that! It's almost sunrise! Haha time to get dressed! I still need to straighten my hair!"

Mina lights up "Let me do it!"

Before he can protest she's dragging him to the straightener.

Sero stands still while Mina tries to make get him to sit down.

Mina "Seroooo!!! Sit down!! I can't reach!! You're to tall bend over!!"

The friends watch her struggle.

Mina pouts then punch his gut making him double over and she pulls him onto the floor making him sit.

Sero holds his stomach "Cheap shot Ash… that's a cheap shot…"

Mina laughs and hums while doing his hair.

Kaminari smirks pulling out his phone "Blackmail opportunity."

Sero blushes "Kami!!"

Denki continues taking pictures

Mina leans on Sero "Seroooooo… you're hairs fluffy when natural!! Why do you always straighten it??"

Kirishima "And why didn't any of us know you had wavy hair until the SECOND overnight training camp?!"

Sero glances at Kirishima "I'd like to point out that you didn't tell us your hair is naturally black, Bakugo never mentioned he was gay, Kami wouldn't admit he likes Jiro, and Ash keeps a lot of secrets. I kept 2 now none. Fucken fight me."

Bakugo jumps over Kirishima and lights small explosions "LETS FUCKEN GO!!! YOU AND ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Kirishima and Kaminari hold him back to stop the fight.

Sero sweat drops

Mina "I don't keep that many secrets? Just maybe 2 and that's cause you don't ask!"

Denki "And I did eventually admit to you guys that I like Jiro!"

Bakugo "To be fair? I wasn't sure if I was gay. If I'm a transboy and I like boys is that gay, Pan, or straight?" (Seriously if you know pls comment and tell me I really don't know)

"Still."

"You didn't tell us a lot. Especially about your background."

Bakugo shifts uncomfortablely "Cause it's not fucken important. So fucken what if I used to be a girl?"

"I meant in general."

"Yeah we don't even know where you went to middle school or elementary."

"We don't give a shit about what parts you have it's not that fucken important."

Mina thinks "Although… in close combat its good to know where to aim? As a girl I know where weak points and blind sports are."

Bakugo "It depends on how thicc the girl is. Bigger boobs and ass make more blind spots."

Mina nods and continues straightening Seros hair.

Kirishima gels his own and the other two get ready

Sero blushes feeling Mina's chest pressed against his back as she leans on him

Mina "I'm done straightening your hair~"

Sero turns his head and their lips nearly touch causing both to blush and Kaminari to dramatic snap pictures

Denki "Yes! Perfect! This lightning is amazing! Oh yes! Just a little closer now!"

Both look away from each other in embarrassment

Bakugo "Just fucken kiss!!"

"Bakugo!!!"

Bakugo shrugs "Get fucken dressed you shit heads."

He's about to pull his shirt off when Kirishima stops him

"Bakugo no."

Bakugo groans and flips him off "I have a fucken sports bra on."

The boys sigh

Mina also starts to pull her shirt off

"Ashido!!"

Mina grabs her shirt "What? You guys don't hesitate to change in front of me? Why should I hesitate. What's the problem if Bakugo changes here too? It's not like anything's showing."

The three biological boys sighs and they all change into their clothes before heading down stairs

Later that day during training.

Bakugo's sparing against Shoto and it's a pretty even fight. Kirishima and Uraraka are fighting which is definitely fair. Kaminari's fighting Jiro. Sero against Sato. Mina against Aoyama.

Mina slides under their laser avoiding it barely.

Aoyama notices she's getting close and used the laser in their palms to shoot them selves into the air

(Kinda like how Iron Man has lasers in his suit on his hands that's the style and way Aoyama shoots but they're using Bakugo's technique)

Mina doesn't have time to react because Aoyama shot a rock using the laser on their knees which distracts Mina enough for them to finish her off

Mina pants "Good job Aoyama? When'd you learn that?!"

Aoyama winks "I had new immeters installed on my palms so I could use my navel laser to more controllably. And I can fly around with it."

"Nice. When it comes to flying with your quirk I suggest asking Bakugo. He's surprising good at fighting mid air."

Aoyama flips their hair "He's not as graceful though!"

Mina laughs and looks over at her trans friend who's blasting himself above ice

"He still has experience. You should have him help you! He helped me with my acid veil."

Aoyama nods "I can ask after his spar with Todoroki-kun!"

Skip to Bakugo helping Aoyama

Aoyama "Thanks Baku-kun!"

Bakugo growls at them while trying to steady himself in the air

Bakugo "Maneuvering is easier. You need to be able to hold yourself in place though. It's fucken essential for mission where you need to gather intail first. Another thing is keeping it as quiet as possible for stealth. It's difficult with my quirk and probably hard for yours since you're just a weak extra."

Aoyama tries to do it but ends blasting themselves to high.

Bakugo laughs and shoots himself higher "Oi!! Frenchy if you can't do this I won't help you with _that_ anymore!"

3 hours until time for bed

The class is done training and are bonding with each other

Bakugo looks over at Aoyama and sees through their fake confidence.

Bakugo sighs "I'll be back later."

Kirishima kisses his lips before Bakugo can explode

A deep blush covers his cheeks and he punches his boyfriend while his friends laugh or make mocking faces.

Bakugo groans and walks towards his sparkly classmate.

Aoyama "Eh?"

Bakugo "You're fucken shit at that damn move. I need to fucken kill you."

Bakugo drags them outside to a nearby bench and sits down.

"Baku-kun?"

Bakugo sighs "Look Frenchy. I'm only gonna ask you this once. Do you want the class to know."

Aoyama nods "Oui… I want them to know…"

Bakugo crosses his arms "I have a suggestion _IF_ you're willing to tell Duck Tape, Acid, Drooly, and Kirishima?"

Aoyama tilts their head in confusion

Bakugo "First. You seem unsure about if you're non binary."

Aoyama nods

Bakugo "Are you uncomfortable being called a boy?"

Aoyama shakes their head no

"Girl?"

Again a no

"Do you ever feel like you're a girl or a boy?"

"Both…"

"You could be genderfluid?"

Aoyama nods "Maybe… I don't feel like a boy sometimes. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I feel like a girl? Is… that normal?"

Bakugo's expression softens enough for Aoyama to get the idea

"Really Baku-San?"

Bakugo crosses his arms "I think we should wait to tell the class. At least wait until you know for sure what you want. I do think we should tell the idiots. Believe it or not they could help. If they're good at anything it's coming up with crazy situations…"

Aoyama nods "Yeah… thanks Baku-san… Can you tell them? They like you better!"

Bakugo groans "Fine. I'm fucken out. See ya Frenchy."

"Wait?"

"The fuck do you want."

"Can we tell your friends? They support you and probably help! Maybe talking to them would help too! Besides… I need to ask Ashido-san something…"

Bakugo nods and they go inside and up to his room where his friends wait for him.

Kirishima "Hey bro? Aoyama?"

"You two friends now?"

Bakugo plops on the floor with a soda and shrugs "No fucken way. Frenchy's fucken shit at that new move. If he's gonna use a cheap knock off of one of my signature moves she needs to at least do it properly I only brought em cause they wanted to talk to Alien!"

"Eh?"

"'He'?"

"'She'?"

Bakugo shrugs "I'm not the only non Cis person in the class apparently."

Silence for a moment~~

"EHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!"

Aoyama sparkles

End chapter

 _Yeah. This was shit ik ik. I just… idk… someone give me some suggestions or something cause I have ideas I just can't get from this to that easily… WAIT NO!!! IDEA!!!! LETS SEE IF I ACTUALLY USE THIS IDEA!!!_


	15. Feelings

Chapter 15

The Baku Squad blinks at the news.

Mina "Wait… What?"

Bakugo tilts his head towards Aoyama "Oi? Frenchy over there? Questioning. I'm to fucken tired to deal with this shit so it's your guys problem now."

Bakugo leaves to the room to study in the kitchen with headphones on to ignore them

Kaminari sighs "Honestly Kiri… why do you love that?!"

Kirishima laughs nervously "He's pretty caring when you think about it?"

Mina "We thinking about the same guy?"

Sero "Anyway Aoyama? What's the deal?"

Mina pulls him to the floor beside the rest of them.

Aoyama explains to them what he told Bakugo.

Kaminari "Gender… fluid… that rings a bell…"

Sero "Eh?"

Aoyama tilts her head confused

Kaminari "I have a cousin who's genderfluid that's why I remember that term! Anyway Aoyama? What do you need help with?"

"Figuring out…"

"You do know we're all cis?"

Aoyama nods "Oui… I know. Baku-san suggested tell you though."

They all blink.

Sero "Bakugo… has faith in us to help with this stuff?"

They all anime cry and pray.

Kirishima "Yes! Well help you!"

Aoyama smiles.

Kaminari "So. Aoyama. First things first. When did you start questioning this?"

Aoyama "Since before U. A. Back in middle I questioned myself a lot."

Kaminari nods "Do you feel like you're a boy?"

He nods

"Ever feel like you're a girl?"

She nods

"Like you're neither?"

They nod again.

"Both?"

Another nod.

"Whenever we found out about Bakugo. How'd you feel?"

"Sorta relieved. Baku-San's one of the top students in the class and is very capable of becoming a hero if he fixes his anger issues."

The Baku Squad snorts knowing Aoyama has a point

Mina "What else?"

Aoyama "It made me think 'If one of the most capable students at the school can be trans and accepted why can't I?' I guess since Baku-san has always been the top strongest alongside Todoroki-kun and Midoriya-kun I've seen him as sorta invincible. To find out he's biologically a she? It made me think we're similar."

"Woah."

The group talks for awhile.

They come to the conclusion that Aoyama is genderfluid and come up with a way to know what pronouns to use and when.

Aoyama headed back to his room and the Baku Squads chilling.

Bakugo comes into the main room yawning.

Kirishima smiles at his boyfriend

Sero "Oi? Blasty have you packed your shit yet? We leave tomorrow."

Bakugo scoffs "Of fucken course I'm packed!"

Kirishima laughs "Okay good! Bakugo's packed, I'm packed, Sero and Kaminari are almost, and Mina hasn't started."

Bakugo yeets a pillow at Mina "Pinky! We leave tomorrow morning. Pack your fucken shit."

Mina rubs her neck "I don't wanna…"

The boys sigh as she starts packing

Sero "So Blasty? Aoyama?"

Bakugo shrugs "Other day he came out as non-binary but I saw his look when I called him they or them. To test em I called him she and later called him he. A little dirty move but fuck it. It's an easy way to get it."

"So why exactly did you suggest he tells us?"

Bakugo throws himself back "I panicked and was fucken done. I like being the center of attention for my strength. Not for my gender."

"Wait did I hear that right?"

"You? Panicked?"

Bakugo looks over to his friends "After all the shits that's happened since _that_ night? No fucken shit I panicked. I hate being the center of attention when it comes to genders. After what happened in middle school I-"

He stops himself and looks away "Forget it. I'm going to fucken sleep."

They look at him sceptical before all going to sleep other than Sero and Mina.

Mina "Sero? You can go to sleep."

Sero "Nah. I'm not tired and I wanna talk."

"Sure? What's up."

"I just… I just wanted to ask you something if that's okay?"

Mina nods "Shoot."

Sero "Awhile back… um… around the time Mineta got kicked out… I… well I was just um…"

Mina raises an eyebrow confused "Sero? You good?"

Sero gulps "You said you have a crush on someone. I was just wondering… who is it? You never said…"

Mina blushes slightly "Oh… Oh!" She laughs "That's it?"

Sero laughs awkwardly "So you gonna tell me?"

Mina shakes her head and puts a finger to her lips "Not unless you tell me who you like?"

Sero flushes "Well- uhhh- I don't- um-"

Mina laughs "Okay! Now you gotta tell me!"

Sero waves his arms "It's nothing! I don't like anyone!"

Mina leans towards him "Sero~?"

Sero looks away trying not to turn red

Mina pokes him "Sero?"

"So… Ashido? Who do you like?"

Mina smiles "Just this really amazing soon to be hero I might have a chance with."

"Boy or girl?"

"Not saying."

"Class?"

"Not saying~?"

Sero pouts "Come on…"

"Tell me who you like and I'll tell you?"

Sero looks to the side with a wobbly smile unsure about it _'If she doesn't like you then everything is over…'_

Sero winks at her "Guess I'll just have to figure out the hard way~ Cause no way in hell am I telling you who I like just yet."

Denki (who's been awake this whole time and listening) smiles to himself _'Damnit Sero… when will you confess?'_

Mina tackles him "Sero! Tell me!"

Bakugo and Kirishima wake up but both lay there beside Kaminari not saying anything.

Sero "A-ash! Get off! And keep it down! You'll wake blasty and we both know what happens when he wakes up?"

Mina's pinning sero down.

Mina smiles "He won't do anything. He won't admit it but he loves us. And he's in love with Kiri who won't let him kill us."

Sero laughs slightly "Thanks true."

Bakugo _'Fucken bastards I hate them!!!!'_

Kirishima _'Hehe their right.'_

Denki _'I really hope I'm still recording…'_

Sero looks at Mina's black and yellow eyes

Mina blushes faintly and tilts her head confused by his look "Hey? Ser? You okay? You're making a weird face?"

"Ash… Do you remember what I said that night we snuck out?"

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful Ash… I mean it…"

Mina's pink cheeks became even pinker as she blushes as those words "So are you. We're great friends Ser. Come on. Let's sleep we leave tomorrow."

The three "sleeping" boys sigh to themselves

Denki _'Friendzoned…'_

Kirishima _'Poor Sero… just got friendzoned and he didn't confess…'_

Bakugo _'Almost feel bad…'_

Sero cries inside as he lays down

Next morning Kaminari and Sero are up first surprising (I want a bro moment okay)

Kaminari "Hey man quick question?"

Sero drinks his coffee "Hm?"

"When do you plan on confessing to Ashido it's kinda hard to watch."

Sero sighs "Look. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about her. She clearly only likes me as a friend…"

Kaminari sighs and shakes his head "I feel ya man… I'm not really sure if I should tell Jiro… I mean she's great and all but… I think she's got a thing for Momo…"

Sero pats his back "Don't worry bro. You still got me."

Kaminari smiles half hearted at his friend "Thanks man… wait a second! I'm supposed to be cheering you up!"

Sero laughs "I'm fine bro?"

"Bro…"

Their other bro wakes up and come over

Bakugo yawns "The fuck? Duck tape? Pikachu? You're awake??"

Both laugh slightly seeing Bakugo's currently vulnerability.

Sero "We decided that one day we'd both be awake before you."

Kaminari "It was gonna be the four of us up before you but… Ash and Kiri…"

Bakugo rubs his eyes sleepily

Kami _'Hehe cute he's vulnerable.'_

Sero _'Man his guard is so down'_

Bakugo "The fuck you dumb motherfuckers fucken looking at?"

Both sweat drop

 _'Bakubro's Back…'_

Bakugo jumps over the counter to the coffee and sits on the counter drinking the coffee

Sero "Err? Bakubro? Why are you on the counter?"

Bakugo smirks "Only way I could look down on you literally without blasting."

Kaminari "Bastard…"

Sero stands up straight and is eye level with him "Looks like we're finally on the same level Bakugo Katsuki."

Bakugo fucken squares the fridge and perches up there like a fucking cat

Bakugo "Fuck you!!!"

Sero and Kaminari laugh hysterically.

Kiri and Mina come in together "What's all this about?"

Both scream seeing Bakugo sitting on fridge throwing stuff at Sero who's catching everything with his tape

Kirishima "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"

All freeze and gasp.

Bakugo "Who the fuck taught him that."

Mina, Kami, and Sero throw things at Bakugo who hisses at them.

Kirishima sighs and smiles watching them.

Bakugo "Kirishima!"

Kirishima looks up and catches Bakugo in his arms bridal style.

Sero "You can't use Kiri!!"

Kaminari "Unfair!!"

Mina "Bakugo!!!"

Bakugo snickers attempting to escape his boyfriends grasp.

Bakugo "Shit Hair let me go."

Kirishima hardens his arms practically trapping him "Nope."

Bakugo tries to his quirk then remembers he can't use that inside anymore.

Before he can react Kirishimas coving him in kisses and his friends are laughing their asses off at embarrassed Bakugo

Bakugo "Shitty hair!! Let me go!!! Fucken stop that!!!"

Kirishima laughs and kisses his forehead while smiling "No way."

Mina looks at Sero ad notices his look. She smiles wondering what's next for the group.

End chapter

 _Okay so I know this was kinda a sappy mess and not the good kind!! But important question!!!_

 _Which ship should I do??_

 _SeroMina and KamiJiro or KamiSero MinaX???? and JiroMomo_

 _I'm not sure who or how gay this should be…_


	16. Nearing Christmas

Chapter 16

A few days later back in class

Kirishima "Is be fun! Come on Bakubro?"

Bakugo's vain pops "I don't care what you fucken say shitty hair. I'm not gonna join you dumbfucks for a goddamn sleepover. We literally spent 5 fucken days together sleeping in the same motherfucken room."

Kirishima looks around making sure no one's listening before he whispers to his boyfriend "Serina."

"What the actual fuck does that fucken mean."

"Sero and Mina."

Bakugo clicks his tongue "Whatever stupid plan you have won't work… I have a better idea…"

Kirishima lights up "Eh??"

"Just leave your dorm room unlocked later and I'll tell you then. Now go away Class is fucken starting."

After school

Bakugo goes into Kirishimas room without knocking "Shitty hair!"

Kirishima looks over to him confused.

Bakugo fails to fight back his blush seeing his boyfriend shirtless and sweaty while mid workout

 _'I see him like this all the fucken time calm down! His hero costume is literally him shirtless!!!!'_

"-Kugo? Bakugo? Hellllllooooo???"

Bakugo snaps out of it "Shitty hair about Serina."

Kirishima lights up and pauses his workout sitting down with a towel to wipe his sweat "Well? Tell me you're plan?"

Bakugo "Wait a fucken second… what were you planning?"

Kirishima smiles sheepishly "I was thinking that the training camp was the closes they got to confessing and I thought that maybe if we all had a sleepover we could play some games to give them that extra push?"

"That's fucken stupid but could work…"

"Really?!"

"Maybe…"

"So What was your idea?"

"I heard they want to have a Christmas dance. Sounds dumb but you could use this to get those fucks together?"

Kirishima lights up "Bakubro!!! Are you asking me to the dance???"

Bakugo smirks leaning towards him _'just be flirty and make him blush! Don't fucken let him see your fucken nerve!!!'_ "Maybe I am? What ya say shitty hair?"

Kirishima smirks teasingly "Ask me that again Katsuki?"

Bakugo scoots away and shifts his gaze around the room "Forget it… I was just thinking it'd be a good way to get those idiots together. Ya know? Tape and Acid _and_ Pikachu and Earlobes. If there's anyone else you wanna try to set up then's a good option. Not that I fucken care about those dumbfucks. I don't wanna fucken go to the stupid dance it sounds like a fucken dumb idea."

Bakugo rambles about how stupid it would be to go and Kirishima finds it adorable and is already thinking about matching their suits.

Kirishima smiles at his boyfriend "Katsuki?"

"Don't fucken call me by my first name you dumbass fucker!!"

Kirishima laughs "Okay okay. So Katsuki?"

Bakugo grumbles

Kirishima "For our suits? I'm thinking we should-"

Bakugo punches him "Shut up!!"

Kirishima laughs "Fine fine. I'm curious though. How would you look in a suit…"

Bakugo looks to the side "Don't fucken think about it. And don't ask stupid Deku either. Speaking of stupid Deku. You better not look at any old pictures. I'll fucken kill you."

Kirishima kisses his angery boyfriends forehead "I saw a few~"

Bakugo tackles him "Which ones?!"

Kirishima smiles "Just some of your as a kid. A few from middle school. One of you in a dress-"

Bakugo tenses "Huh?! You fucken saw me in a fucken dress?! What the fucken fuck!!!"

Kirishima smiles pinning Bakugo beneath him "Don't worry Bakugo. I won't make you wear one unless you want to. I'd rather see you comfortable in a suit~"

Bakugo's nervousness is shown

Kirishima kisses him gently before getting up and walking to the window "It's snowing…"

Bakugo looks over "Fuck…"

Kirishima "Let's get the gang and go have fun!"

Bakugo sighs being dragged out with his other friends.

The class is all outside playing in the snow together

Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, and Jiro are building snowmen together

Kaminari frowns still thinking those two are a couple.

Mina "Imma go with the girls. See ya!"

Sero pouts watching her leave.

The four boys end up together making snowmen.

Well three are

Bakugo's sitting off to the side thinking

Midoriya comes over "Kacchan?"

"What the fuck do you fucken want fucken Deku."

Midoriya "Meet me in the training area tonight. I wanna spar."

Bakugo shrugs "Fine. Shitty Hairs coming to though."

"It's so cute that you're dating now."

Bakugo's vain pops as he throws a snowball at him "FUCKEN DIE DEKU!!!!"

Soon it's all out war with the whole class. No teams. No friends. No mercy.

Aoyama's destroying snowballs with his laser.

Mina melts areas of the snow to trap people

Tsuyu's nearing hibernation

Iida's running people into the snow.

Uraraka's making it rain snowballs

Ojiro's swinging from trees

Kaminari's doing it gurella style (it's a hit and run war tactic Ojiro used it during the USJ attack way back when)

Kirishima betrayed Bakugo and threw one directly at his face (kiri's ded btw)

Koda uses birds to drop snow on them

Sato bite into snow thinking it was sugar

Shoji has 6 fucken arms and can make eyes on them enough said there.

Jiro uses her amp to cause a mini avalanche

Sero used his tape to avoid said avalanche

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow are basically cheating there's two of them

TODOROKI'S FUCKEN USING ICE AND FUCKEN FIRE EVERYONE IS SCREAMING

No one has seen Hagakure but they did just get a bunch of snow in their clothes.

Bakugo killed Kirishima. May he Rest In Peace.

MIDORIYA'S USING FULL COWLING THIS ISNT HOW A SNOWBALL FIGHT WORKS

Momo's fucken cheating. She's secretly working with Todoroki.

One week later……

It's a few days before Christmas and Bakugo paces around Jiro's room.

Jiro "Okay so why are you here…?"

Bakugo "Because you're the least fucken annoying person in this class."

Jiro spins her earphone jack around her finger "Okay… and? Can you get to the point?"

Bakugo smirks "This's why you're my favorite outta the girls."

She smirks "Even Mina?"

"Don't fucken tell her."

"Kay. So what the fuck do you want? I need to do something."

"I need help."

"I figured that much."

"Christmas is soon. I have no fucken idea what to fucken get him."

Jiro sighs "I fucken feel you bro. No idea if I should even get Kaminari anything…"

"Get Pikachu this." He tosses her his phone and shows her a picture of a Pikachu stuffed animal "He doesn't have one and said he wanted it."

She blinks surprised before nodding "Noted So Kirishima?"

"No Fucken idea. That's why I'm here!!"

Jiro sighs and tosses him a drum stick "Play him something. You're surprising good at drums I hardly had to teach you anything for the culture festival."

Bakugo catches the stick "No fucken way… that shit was fucken embarrassing."

"Fine just suck his dick and call it good."

"JIRO WHAT THE FUCKEN FUCK?!?!"

Jiro smirks "Kidding dipshit."

She sighs putting her head in her heads "If you're this confused then just get him sweatbands or some weights?"

"Can't afford anymore weights for him. Hell right now his light ones are like 150!!"

"…fuck"

"It's only because his Fucken hardening quirk! And cause he fucken trains 24/7!"

"Seriously Bakugo. Get him sweatbands or a headband or something? He was complaining about that for awhile now?"

Bakugo lights up "That gives me an idea!! Thanks Earlobes! Gotta go!!"

He runs out leaving Jiro confused

Jiro sighs "That boys so strange… I wonder what he's gonna do…"

Meanwhile Bakugo runs out the dorm building past Deku and his friends

Midoriya "Hey Kacchan?"

Bakugo grabs his arm "FUCKEN DEKU COME ON!!!!"

Uraraka "What just happened…"

Todoroki drinks his juice "Bakugo just kidnapped my boyfriend…"

Iida sighs "It probably has to do with their past or more specifically, Bakugo's."

They shrug knowing to avoid it especially when they heard explosions they decided everything's fine.

Midoriya "K-Kacchan! What's happening?!"

Bakugo "No time! Just trust me!"

Bakugo doesn't let go Deku's arm as they run to a store

Deku glares at him "Kacchan please tell me why I'm here?"

Bakugo "It's almost Christmas and I need to get Kirishima something."

"…and?"

Bakugo sighs lowering his guard as much as he could "Out of these options what's best-"

"Just spend some fucken time with him?!"

Bakugo blinks confused

Midoriya groans "Spend. Time. With. Kiri. Shima. And. Shut. The. FUCK. UP."

Bakugo "Deku what the fuck. That's… giving me an idea… Thanks fuckface! Get the fuck away from me now."

Midoriya smirks "Later Kacchan."

He leaves going back the dorms slightly annoyed and Bakugo looks around the store for one thing is specific.

Once he finds it he pays and goes back to the dorms slightly excited.

Kirishima noticed the smile on his boyfriends face

End chapter

 _Yeah so like it's been about a month since I updated… sorry!!! I do have a reason!! I had finals last week and had to study for those. It's winter break so I should be back at my "normal" updating patterns!!_

 _Thank you for being patient with me :)_


	17. Chistmas time

Chapter 17

It's two days before Christmas and they did end up having a dance

Bakugo and Sero are together in Sero's room. (Bakugo was to nervous to be right next to Kiri and he needed to talk to sero without worrying)

Bakugo grumbles attempting to tie the tie but gives up throwing it on the bed

"I'm not wearing that stupid fucken tie!"

His tall friend laughs

Sero walks over to him "Give. Let me do it before Kiri comes."

Bakugo pouts as he ties the tie around his neck

Bakugo "This's fucken stupid…"

Sero laughs "Yeah I'm nervous too."

"I'm not fucken nervous for shit!"

"Whatever you needa tell yourself bro."

Bakugo doesn't say anything while sero ties it but when he's done Bakugo quietly ask his taller friend "Are you gonna make a move on Alien tonight or what?"

Sero flinches "Maybe…"

"You fucken should already."

"Why… she doesn't like me?"

"You. Clueless. Mother. Fucker. You're kidding right? She practically gets heart eyes every fucken time she looks at you!"

Sero pokes his forehead "You sir, do not get to tell me anything like that and neither does Kirishima. You both made it obvious you liked each other."

Bakugo shifts slightly "That's different… I didn't notice that Shitty hair liked me until after _that_ happened…"

Sero deadpans "…You're dense Bakugo."

"So are you! Shut up give me some of your tape!! Bend down so I fucken hit you easier without using my quirk!!!"

Sero laughs bending down so Bakugo can slap the back of his head

Sero "So enough of me and Ash cause that's not gonna happen. Do you think Kami'll tell Jiro?"

Bakugo nods "He fucken better. And you better fucken tell Alien. Pikachu's been working on a plan for awhile so we'll see what fucken happens."

Sero smirks "Yeah we gotta make sure it works for him. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow agreed to help with this."

"Good. Did that emo from the other class say anything about it?"

"Kuroiro?"

"Sure."

"Yeah. He's friends with Tokoyami and Jiro and on good terms with Kaminari too so he agreed."

Bakugo nods and looks in the mirror at himself nervously.

Sero "Don't worry Bakugo. You look fine. Kiri's gonna love it. He picked it after all."

Bakugo sighs "Ties are fucken annoying…"

Sero laughs "You can't admit when you're nervous can you."

Bakugo smirks "Not a chance Duck tape."

There's a knock on Sero's door

 _"It's ya boii's!!"_

 _"Open up Ser!"_

Sero opens the door letting the other boys in.

Kirishima freezes instantly when he sees Bakugo. Bakugo fails to hide his colored cheeks.

Sero and Kaminari obviously take pictures to tease them about later.

Kirishima "W-Wow Bakugo… you- you look great! So manly!!"

Bakugo's nerves spike more than his boyfriends hair "Thanks! You- um- you t-too-"

Sero "Who needs Bakugo Katsuki could get so tongue tied?"

Kaminari "Right?!"

The two laugh as the couple acts suddenly nervous

Sero "So you gonna do it?"

Kaminari nods "Imma tell her. I have too! After Christmas we go on break and the school is letting us go home. When we get back we have internships so I won't get the chance to tell her again till after that."

Sero nods "Correct!"

Kaminari nods "Hey? Where's Ashido? You two unofficial going together right?"

Sero blushes slightly "Well … the Bakusquads going as a group but Kiri and Bakugo are on a date… She knows you're gonna be with Jiro so it's gonna be just us."

Kaminari punches him and winks "Tell her."

Sero scoffs "Nahhh! This's about you and Jiro. I can confess some other time."

"Still you're so into Ash! You really gotta tell her."

Little do they know said pink girl is outside the door about to knock when she hears them say her name.

Sero "I cant just go over to her and be like 'Oh yeah? Ash did you know I've had a crush on you for awhile? Wanna date?' Kami I cant do that. I'm not wrecking our friendship. Not until I know for sure how she feels. If she likes me back I'll tell her but she doesn't so imma just not."

Mina can't help but smile knowing her tall friends secret crush is on her.

 _'I do like you Ser…'_

Kaminari frowns then looks at the gay boys complementing the shit outta each other.

Kami "Yeah… You gotta tell her soon… You deserve that."

Sero looks at the couple then rolls his eyes.

"Ash should be on her way here. So don't say anything."

"Oh like how you-"

Sero tapes his mouth shut "Stop. Seriously."

Mina smiles from the other side of the door then knocks.

"The party is here!!!" She yells opening his door.

Sero looks at her and falls speechless.

Mina's wearing a loose tank top low cut teal dress that ends just past her fingertips with a purple belt and heels.

Her pink hair is the same style as always with a small ribbon on one of her horns.

Kaminari whistles "Damn Ashido! Looken like a snack!!!"

Sero "You look… amazing Ash…"

She twirls happily "Thanks Ser! Thanks Kami! KiriBaku! Let's go!"

The friends all head to the gym where the dance is (keep in mind how fucken GINORMOUS the gyms are)

When they get there they stay together for awhile before Kiri and Kami go to the dance floor to spy on Sero and Mina.

Bakugo leans against the wall drinking lung from one of those red cups (you've seen the movies)

Tokoyami leans on the wall beside him "Kuroiro's checking everything."

Bakugo nods "Good. Pikachu texted. He's taking Drooly outside in 5-4-3-2-1…"

Both glance over to the door to see Kami and Jiro walking out.

 _"All set."_

Bakugo "Void you gotta fucken sneaking up on me like that. Seriously. What the fucken fuck."

Kuroiro smiles coming out of darkness on Tokoyami's clothes to stand beside them.

Kuroiro "Anyway come on. Jiro hasn't shut up about Kaminari in months!"

Tokoyami nods "Indeed… in class she tends to look his way."

Bakugo groans "If you think _she's_ bad you should here that Pikachu bastard. Going on and on and on about her."

Dark shadow "You're like that too Bakugo-san! You're all lovey dovey all the time with Kirishima-kun!"

Bakugo glares ya the shadow and holds out his hand "I won't hesitate bitch."

Dark shadow snickers "Sometimes when you two spend the night together you won't shut up about how beautiful he looks!"

Bakugo yeets the shadow and its host outside.

Kuroiro catches them at the doorway though.

Bakugo "Bastard…"

Kuroiro sighs looking at Tokoyami in his arms "You good Yami?"

His feathers ruffle in nervousness (since he's a birb and you can't tell if he's embarrassed and shit imma say his feathers get ruffled cause that saying "don't ruffle your feathers")

"I-I'm fine Kuro…"

Bakugo smirks looking out the door "Can you two emos be gay as hell later? You're jamming my gaydar and I'm trying to pick up Drooly's bisexual panic."

Dark shadow "It'd help if you stop looking at Kirishima."

Bakugo holds his hand out to light it cause Dark Shadow to hide

"Fucken thought so. Shut up and watch guys."

Kaminari and Jiro are walking together under the stars (cliche I know)

Kaminari "Jiro? Can we talk for a second?"

Jiro looks at him and he blushes slightly looking at her in the moonlight

Her skater girl emo dress that's a black top and pink skirt (Tokoyami and Kuroiro picked and got her ready) and her solid black high top converse. Her longer strands of hair are pinned back. The stars are reflecting on her eyes. In conclusion: she's gorgeous and Kaminari's crushing hard.

"Ari? Kaminari? Ka-mi-na-ri????? Are you okayyyyy????"

Kaminari shakes his head and calms his nerves "I'm fine. It's just that… I think we've become good friends since school started. And recently… I've really started thinking that well…"

"How is it that you're such a flirt when you can't tell one of your best friends something like seriously Kami. We've literally been in life or death situations together. Just tell me. I promise not to freak out."

"Right… Jiro… I think… I think I…"

 _Kaminari 'Why is my heartbeat so loud. why I can't I say what I want? Damnit! Say it!!'_

 _Jiro 'I hear his heart beat. It's loud and fast… he's nervous. Obviously but why? What's he hiding?'_

Kaminari "I think I might like you. Like like like you."

Jiro looks confused before processing his words and starts turning red "Y-you what?!"

Kaminari looks at her "Jiro. I have a crush on you."

Jiro looks away "Kaminari if this is some sick prank."

"It's not. If it was a prank would my heartbeat be this fast? I know you can hear it."

It's true. Her earphone jacks pick up everything and she knows Kaminari.

Kaminari "Jiro? Look."

He opens his hands and smiles as electricity shoots between them spelling out "Will you go out with me?"

Jiro looks away and uses her Earlobes to make a heart which answers his question.

Kaminari smiles "Real-really?"

"Really…"

Kaminari then decides to go back to teasing Jiro "So that means you can't be flirting with Tokoyami anymore got it! And no flirting with Momo either!"

Jiro rolls her eyes "I don't flirt with either. I tease Tokoyami bout Kuroiro and Momo about Iida. Besides! I've seen you and Sero! You two stop flirting!"

"Hey I said no homo so it's fine! We were just two bro's chilling in a hot tub five feet apart cause they're not gay."

Jiro laughs.

The girl squad and the bakusquad (and the two emos) all smile

"Mission accomplished…"

They go back to party and all's good

Next day Christmas Eve

Before they all leave for Christmas break the Bakusquad all gives gifts for each other.

They were randomly picked…

Mina got a sweatband from Kirishima. Kirishima got ponytails and a headband from Kaminari. Kaminari got a breakdance video from Sero (Minas idea). Sero got a mug that says "Tape it till you make it" from Bakugo (Kiri's help and they sabotaged it so Sero got that). And Bakugo got a sweater that says "This isn't ideal" from Mina.

Bakugo and Kirishima also exchanged gifts from each other alone.

Bakugo got a mug that says "I heart Red Riot" and Kiri got a box of hairdye and hoodie that has Bakugo's costume design on it.

Kiribaku are out on a date

Bakugo "So you and Mina heading back to your home town?"

Kirishima nods "Yeah. We're leaving today and coming back a few days before New Years. Kami and Sero are coming back probably a day or two before we come back. What about you? You and Midoriya going back home for the holiday?"

"Yeah. It's only the next town over so Deku wants to stay there for awhile. I'm coming back two days after Christmas probably."

Kirishima nods squeezing Bakugo's hand "Merry Christmas Bakugo."

Bakugo pulls Kirishima in for a kiss catching the taller boy off guard.

Bakugo smiles breaking away "Merry Christmas. I love you Eijiro…"

"I love you too Katsuki."

End chapter

 _I DID THIS AT 2-3AM LAST NIGHT!!!!!_


	18. Once a month visit

Chapter 18

New year's came and went by quickly.

Kiribaku obviously kissed at midnight and so did Kamijiro.

Serina… still hasn't actually confessed yet much to everyone's annoyance. Bakugo probably the most annoyed which isn't surprising. Except it's… different…?

Kirishima "Oii! Bakugo! You ready?"

 _"ONE FUCKEN SECOND YOU SHITTY HAIRED FUCKEN BASTARD!!!!!"_

Bakugo throws his door open and slams it shut "Let's fucken go shitty hair. Today would be fucken nice."

Kirishima swear drops "Bakugo you okay?"

"I'm fucken fine."

They wait for the elevator to open and when it does Sero's already there.

Kirishima "Hey!"

Sero "Sup bro's!"

Bakugo "Shut your fucken mouths."

Both do. The elevator stops on the next floor and Kaminari comes on

"Yooooo!!!!"

"You have 2 seconds to either shut up or get your fucken head exploded off."

It's a very awkward ride down.

The door opens and Bakugo immediately storms out.

Kami "Oii? What's with him?"

Kirishima shrugs "No idea."

Sero "He's angrier than usual. Let's annoy him!"

Bakugo grabs breakfast and walks out of the dorms annoyed.

Kirishima sighs "Later guys. I gotta make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Kirishima runs after Bakugo after grabbing a protein bar.

"Oiii!! Bakugo! Hold up!!"

Bakugo clicks his tongue and glares at him "What the fuck do you fucken want."

Kirishima walks beside him "I was just wondering what's up. You're angrier than usual."

"Shut up and eat shit and die fucken bastard. I'm perfectly fine."

Next day

Bakugo's holding his stomach in pain while chilling in the lobby with his squad.

Sero "And so. I'm sitting there. BBQ sauce on my titties."

They all laugh other than Bakugo of course.

Kaminari "Hey lets all make a tiktok!"

Bakugo "Fuck No."

Bakusquad "Heck yea!!!"

They did. It was the one that's like "1 2 7 3 down the Rockefeller street" ya know the one.

(All my stories will likely have references to tiktok, memes, and vines because I'm a 15 year old gay kid)

The friends laugh watching it

Mina "I'm surprised you did it Bakugo!"

Bakugo flips her off "Shut up Alien. If I didn't you'd've forced me."

They nod.

Bakugo lays back down on the couch holding his stomach.

Kirishima "sick?"

"Fuck no."

"Quirk issues??"

"Do you even know what my quirk is and how it works?"

"Fair point."

Mina "Cramps?"

Bakugo nods "Yup. Fuck…"

The boys are confused for a moment.

Bakugo "Period cramps you dumbasses. I'm still a fucken female I do get periods."

"Oh fuck that's right!!!"

"Blasty's biologically a girl!!"

"Of course hed get a period!!!"

Bakugo face palms

Mina blinks watching the boys attempt to help Bakugo then she snaps having enough

"Okay nope! That's it! You two are banned feom helping Bakugo this week! Kiri you're on thin ice. I, being the only one who understands the pain, shall be the one to take care of him!"

Bakugo lights a small explosion "Fuck you guys! I'm fucken 16 I know how to fucken take care of myself."

He storms out to his room.

Mina sighs "I'm guessing it's day 2-3. Those are always horrible."

"Errr Ash? How come we never noticed before?"

Mina shrugs "Before we didn't know he was a girl so we just assumed he was moody. He does have a trash personality and anger issues. And self esteem issues."

Kaminari "True that! But still… We've known for a few months now."

Mina lays down "Imma be honest. I knew. I pretty much know his cycle and how to handle him by now. He never told me directly when he's start or end but I could tell."

"How?!"

"It's just a girl thing. Right now Bakugo's on day 2/5. The worst for him. He's probably in his room right now punching something."

Bakugo's room

Bakugo punches the punching bag he got from Kirishima until his fist are bleeding then he kicks.

Lobby

Kaminari "Huh?! You actually know know?!"

Mina shrugs "Just a girl thing. Bakugo's fine."

Next day

Pe Everyone's doing training to strength their body not quirks.

Bakugo against Uraraka.

Uraraka's the best girl in hand to hand combat followed by Mina (but she's against Tokoyami because he needs help there since he always relies on Dark Shadow)

Bakugo's the top boy fighter after Kirishima.

Bakugo's at a serious fucken disadvantage being om his cycle still but villains wouldn't care about that so neither can he.

Uraraka throws him over her shoulder and pins him down "Do you give yet Bakugo."

Bakugo smirks throwing her off "You fucken wish Uraraka."

Those two ended up in the infirmary first.

Recovery girl "You two!! I should be glad it's not Midoriya this time…"

Bakugo "I give it 5 minutes."

Uraraka "Bakugo!"

Recovery girl sighs and leaves them to rest a few minutes before returning to class.

Bakugo groans and holds his stomach.

Uraraka "Did I hit ya to hard Bakugo?"

Bakugo "Tck! Only hurt because I'm on. Seriously round face fuck you."

"Huh?"

"I'm a fucken female remember pink cheeks females get that monthly fucken visit that makes everything 100x worse."

It clicks to her too now. Bakugo's still female which mean the thing every girl hates. Periods.

Uraraka "In that case you did a lot better now than before. I didn't even notice your punches weaken by the pain at all. Plus you were able to fight through the cramps and land a lot of good hits!"

Bakugo smirks "Not to bad yourself Round Face. You've improved a lot since our first fight at the sports festival."

She nods.

Bakugo sighs "Honestly Uraraka? You would have won that fight if it wasn't for the fact I've been training since middle school."

"You really think so?"

Bakugo nods "You has a solid plan to defeat me. In the end the difference was experience."

They talk a little before heading back.

Next night

Kirishima hears a quiet noise from next door and goes to check it out.

"Oii? Bakugo? Can I come in?"

Bakugo grunts in response and Kirishima comes inside.

Bakugo glares at him with watery eyes "What the fuck do you want you piece of shit. Leave me alone and go die."

Kirishima sits beside him "What's wrong bro."

Bakugo looks away "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Hey? Bakubro? Talk to me? Please?"

"Kirishima… do you like me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't."

"No but I mean… do you actually like me or do you just pity the tranny…"

Kirishima grabs his hand "I don't care if you're trans. I fell in love with you at the entrance exam and decided then and there that I'd stand by your side and fight."

Bakugo snaps "DONT FUCKEN LIE TO ME KIRISHIMA!!!!"

"I'm not lying Katsuki. I've loved you since the beginning. During the entrance exam? I placed second. Only a few points behind you. School started and I recognized your name and quirk. I started trying to talk to you and get to know you and realize a few things. One. You're an asshole. Two. You're the manliest man I've ever met. And three. I love you more and more everyday."

Bakugo glares at him "You're. Fucken. Lying. You don't fucken love me."

Kirishima grabs his shoulders "Look here you motherfucken bitch. You're fucken gorgeous and fucken amazing. I'm in fucken love you for who you fucken are. I don't understand why you can't understand that."

Bakugo hangs his down "No one has ever actually loved or accepted me……"

Kirishima wraps his arms around him "Katsuki… that's in the past. Now you're surrounded by classmates and friends who support and love you. I love you…"

Bakugo doesn't move at all and Kirishima feels everything in the smaller boy's body go limp.

Neither say anything or move.

Next day

Bakugo's acting like happy for once.

Kaminari nudges him "Oh ho~? What's the smile for Bakugo??"

Bakugo shrugs "Can't I just smile cause I fucken feel like it?"

Mina "He remembered Mineta got kicked out."

Everyone smiles thankful that grapes gone for good.

The next day they get to class and discover something unexpected.

The empty desk between Momo and Midoriya is now being used by the boy with purple hair.

End chapter

 _S/o to the guest who suggested this. It's not the best but hope it's good? I have school now and had to read a Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens for Honors so that's taken most my time._

 _Thank you to everyone for supports and encourages me (and reminds me to take it easy sometimes) you all mean a lot to me. Love you all!!!_


	19. Episode

Chapter 19

They stop and look in surprise at the purple haired boy.

"Shinso Hitoshi?!"

He glances to them before looking back out the window.

Aizawa "Can you 5 take your seats I'd like to resume teaching."

The bakusquad all take their seats

Aizawa "Bakugo 3rd tardy, Kaminari, Ashido, Sero 5th tardy, Kirishima 4th tardy."

They all grumble about how it's Kaminari's fault for getting stuck in a tree and Kaminari grumbling about how no one helped him.

Class ends and it's time for hero training.

Everyone puts on their pe uniform since they aren't working directly with their quirks so much as physical training.

Bakugo tries to challenge Shinso but Mina steps in and trains with the newbie instead.

Said something about not wanting to throw him into the lions den on his first day or something. Honestly Bakugo didn't give a single fuck. He just wants to fight.

later that day*

Bakusquad's in Mina's dorm chilling and studying/talking together.

Mina freezes and drops her pen.

Sero "Ash you good?"

Mina doesn't answer that "Hey Bakugo I just realized something?"

He looks at her "Hopefully it's how to do that fucken problem?"

"Not a homework problem but it might be a problem…"

Sero again concerned "What's wrong Ash?"

Mina plays with her pen "We got Shinso in our class and he and Bakugo have a bad relationship. Bakugo's a ya know… Do you think Shinso will use it as blackmail?"

They all freeze.

Bakugo "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This isn't good. This is not good."

Kirishima hardens his fist "If Shinso tries anything I'll beat him up!"

"Not until I tap him to a metal rod!"

"And I electrocute him!"

"Then after that I'll surround him in acid."

Bakugo feels touched (good luck getting him to admit that though) "I can handle it on my own. Don't forget? I successfully hid the fact I'm female for months! Hell if it wasn't for the dorms none of you would fucken know!"

"Not even Kirishima~?"

Bakugo blushes and fiddles with his pencil "Maybe Shitty Hair depending on what would happen…"

"Awwwww!!"

"Ewwwww!!"

(You can decide which said which but Kiri said aw)

Bakugo "Shut up!"

Kirishima "I'm sure Shinso won't cause any trouble with it right?"

Bakugo nods "If there's one thing I know about that shitty insomniac it's that he's a fucken coward."

He looks towards the clock and closes his shit "I'm out fuckers."

Mina "Where you going?"

Kaminari "Blasty!"

Sero "It's early!"

Kirishima "It's his bedtime."

"ITS 8:30!!!!!!!"

Bakugo "Later losers."

Kirishima "Hey wait up-"

Bakugo stops outside the door and Kirishima comes out.

Bakugo grits his teeth "Stay here Shitty Hair. I'm going to my fucken room to get some damn sleep."

Kirishima kisses his cheek "Well goodnight Bakugo… See you in the morning."

Bakugo nods a mumbles bye before leaving.

The whole walk back Bakugo gritting his teeth with his hands in fist shaking. He slams his door shut and sinks down covering his mouth as a quiet sob escapes him.

Tears stream down his face and he curls himself into a ball his his back against the wall besides Kirishimas room and his knees to his feminine chest.

Bakugo quietly "Stop… the voices…"

 _'Shinso will tell everyone'_

 _'How long do you think you can keep this up?'_

 _'You're a girl'_

 _'That's all you'll ever be'_

 _'A weak girl who will never be a hero'_

 _'You'd be better a villain'_

 _'Or even better? Dead!!'_

 _'Do you honestly think Kirishima would love you?'_

 _'That you're so called "friends" care about you?'_

 _'They dont'_

 _'No one does'_

 _'No one likes you'_

 _'You're just a weak, unless, tranny!!'_

 _'That's all you'll ever be!!!!'_

Bakugo grabs his head in pain "Shut up… shut up shut up…"

The voices get louder

 _'You should just die'_

 _'The balconies right there'_

 _'Do it'_

 _'Die'_

That word keeps repeating "die" over and over and over and over…

Bakugo grabs his knife and stops looking at the clean blade.

Tears fall down the blondes cheeks as the knife drips red.

Blood.

More blood.

Bakugo flinches doing deeper drawing more blood.

And more.

The voices come back and he drops the knife holding his head in pain.

 _'Wow so you are weak?'_

 _'You might as well overdose on pills too girly.'_

 _'Yeah girl? Do it'_

 _'Die girl'_

 _'Miss'_

 _'She'_

 _'Her'_

 _'Female'_

 _'You can't be manly you're just a girl'_

Bakugo stabs his knife into the nearest thing (the shelf) and let's himself cry.

He hears a knock on his door and tries to sound normal

"Go the fuck away Shitty Hair!"

 _"It's not Kirishima."_

Bakugo groans "Go the fuck away octopus."

He hears Shoji sigh _"Look Bakugo. I know we don't know each other well but I heard you. You sound upset. And I heard you stab something. That better not have been our classmates!"_

Bakugo scoffs wiping away his tears and trying to be normal "It's none of your fucken business Mask."

Shoji rolls his eyes _"Not even wearing my mask. Bakugo I'm concerned. Do you want me to get Kirishima or one of the others?"_

"Fuck no!! Just- just go the fuck away Mutant!!!!"

Shoji sighs _"Fine. Don't kill anyone."_

Bakugo waits for him to leaves before letting out his breath he didn't realize he was holding and flops on his bed scared he'd have another "episode".

He did.

At 4am.

He did what he knew how to do. Isolated himself the next day (or that day you know what I mean).

His friends are starting to get really worried it's been a week since he's started being a weird and they know it's not because period so what could it be.

One day during lunch Shoji stops Kirishima

Kirishima "Sup Shoji?"

Shoji "Hello Kirishima. Bakugo's been acting weird lately?"

Kirishima nods "You noticed?"

"He's been depressed since that night…"

"What?"

Shoji "a few days ago Bakugo was making a lot of noise and sounded quite upset and you were still with Ashido and the others."

Kirishima nods remembering the day.

Shoji "I decided to see what was going on. His voice was shaky. Since then he's seemed more… Bakugo?"

Kirishima thinks about what he said "Bakugo's been acting like his old self for a few days. Why haven't you told me?"

Shoji deadpans "It's Bakugo. I hesitate to speak to or of him."

"What did you hear that night?"

Shoji quietly tells him of that night and Kirishima nods

After he finishes Kirishima's upset

"Thanks Shoji. I gotta go find him."

Shoji nods and the red head leaves to find the blonde.

That afternoon Kirishima spies on Bakugo and notices him constantly check his phone nervously.

Bakugo pulls a hood over his head and ducks into an ally.

Kirishima frowns and puts a mask and hood on.

Mina, Denki, and Sero are in Sero's room watching them from a tracker they got from Momo.

Bakugo turns the corner in to another ally

Kaminari "What's he doing?"

Mina "Sneaking around…? Without Kiri?"

Sero "You guys don't think Bakugo's……"

"No."

"He wouldn't right?"

"Kirishima's to great for Bakugo to do that."

Bakugo gets to a bridge and stops

Kirishima watches him for a moment _'What's he doing here?'_

Mina "Don't tell me…"

Denki "What's he doing…"

Sero "Kirishima if you don't go over there right now I swear."

Bakugo sits on the ledge and tears fall down his face.

Denki "Oi… is Bakugo…"

"Crying…?"

All three look at each other then at the screen

Sero "We… We need to go over there! What if he-"

"Sero you know we can't do that!!"

Sero glares at them "Look I don't care that he'll hate me! If he's going to do what I think he's gonna do then it doesn't matter!! I'll rather him hate me than have to pull him out of a river!! I lost one friend like that already I'm not about to lose another!!!!"

Before either can say anything Sero runs out and to the bridge hoping he won't be to late.

End chapter

 _A lot of shits been happening recently and it affects my writing. My dysphoria, depression, and anxiety have been hitting HARD._

 _Anyway I'll try updating more often_


	20. Attempt…

Chapter 20

Sero runs to the bridge as fast as he could with the other two following.

At the bridge Bakugo sits not moving at all. Tears falling down his face and blood running down his arms and legs dripping into the water below.

Kirishima clings to the side of a building watching him in case he does anything.

Sero gets there with the other two and they stop beside Kirishima.

"What are you doing here?!" Kirishima asks in a hushed whispers

Mina and Denki explains what happened while Sero watches the transboy.

Bakugo stands up on the ledge "Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry… Kaminari Denki… Ashido Mina… Sero Hanta… You were great friends. Kirishima Eijiro… I'll always love you… Goodbye everyone…"

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and turns around leaning backwards letting gravity do its job.

His friends run towards the bridge.

Sero shoots his tape towards the falling boy and it sticks to him.

Bakugo looks up and sees the fear on their faces

Kirishima, Denki, and Mina holding onto Sero who's tape is wrapped around Bakugo.

"You… you guys…"

Sero "Help me pull him up!"

They all work to drag him up and Kirishima goes to the ledge helping him over.

Bakugo looks at them for a moment seeing their expressions before looking at the floor in front of him ashamed.

Sero collapses onto the floor shaking.

Kirishima puts his hands on Bakugo's shoulder "What were you thinking? Bakugo you scared us."

Bakugo "You know? You'll all be great hero's some day… It's crazy. We're all just kids."

Mina "Bakugo you're gonna be a hero too. With us. Yea we're still young but still."

Denki "You can't just do that. Seriously what the fuck man?!"

Sero stands up and walks past them in front of Bakugo and stops.

the other three look at them.

Sero "I told you I have a friend that's a transgirl in America. I didn't tell you the rest. I had a twin. He was a transboy like you. One day he told me goodbye and that he'll miss me and that I can be a hero. I thought he was spending the night at his friends again or was just being weird. I knew something was up but I didn't follow him. Two days later they pulled his body from the river."

They look at him in shock.

Mina quietly "In middle school i was walking home from school when I saw a boy standing on the roof of the school. He was about to jump off. I stopped him… We hardly knew each other at the time…"

Kirishima looks at her as if remembering something. Denki doesn't speak.

Bakugo looks at them and doesn't say anything for a moment.

Sero lowers his head "Bakugo you remind me of him in so many ways. You're like a brother to me…"

Bakugo flinches feeling all of them hug them both.

Bakugo "Let's go back to the dorms…"

The group walks back to the dorms. Kirishima and Sero are each on one side of Bakugo holding onto him. Denki and Mina are in the back walking silently behind them.

No one can wrap their head around anything.

Bakugo looks at floor "Why…" he asks in a quiet voice "Why would you come here… why'd you know where I was… how… How'd you know…"

Kirishima "I noticed you acting strange recently and sneaking out so I followed you here."

Mina "The three of us were watching you from a drone we got from Yao-Momo."

Denki "We knew something was happening."

Sero "We saw you at the bridge crying. I ran here as soon as I could."

Bakugo nods but says nothing.

Sero "I can use my tape to stop the bleeding gimme your arm I can do it as we walk."

Bakugo obeys and holds out his arm.

Sero starts to wrap his tape around it (he made it into a ace bandage like tape)

Denki and Mina look at the three in front of him.

Bakugo's right arm being bandaged by Sero while Kirishima counts the cuts on the left.

Denki "Why… Bakugo Why would you try something like that?"

Bakugo doesn't understand for a moment before whispering "You don't get it…"

Mina "Bakugo we're all here for you."

He looks into the street. It's busy. There's a lot of cars going really fast. If he could just get past his classmates and into the road then maybe…

Kirishima tightens his grip on Bakugo's hand almost sensing Bakugo's considerations.

Without talking the rest of the way the five make it back to the dorms.

Aizawa "Where have you all been."

Kirishima "Sorry Aizawa-sensei!"

"Thank you for finding Bakugo at least. What's with the bandages Bakugo."

Bakugo "Got scratched up while training…"

Aizawa nods "Get to bed you five. It's still a school night."

The bakusquad bows and start walking towards the elevators

Mina's about to go to the girls one then stops "Bakugo?"

"I'm fucken fine. Leave me the fuck alone. That goes for all of you."

Mina hugs him "We love you Bakugo. Please… talk to us when somethings wrong okay…?"

Bakugo "Whatever. Just let me fucken go."

Mina does Then the elevator opens for her and she leaves.

The boys stay quiet until it opens then are quiet for a moment.

They get to Denki's floor.

"Bakugo if you ever need someone. My dorms second one."

Bakugo nods. Next floor is his and Kirishima.

Sero "I'm just on the next floor. Seriously. Whenever something's wrong keep in mind my rooms the one in the corner."

Bakugo nods and he and Kirishima leave.

They stop and Bakugo's dorm

Kirishima "I'm right next door okay."

Bakugo nods.

Kirishima sighs "What were you thinking Katsuki?"

Bakugo looks at the floor in front of him "Everything is my fault. I was the reason for All Mights end, I was the one who almost got Deku killed multiple times, I was the one who got kidnapped by villains which got everyone in trouble and almost got you killed and ended All Might. I'm not worthy of being your friend and I'm especially not good enough to be your boyfriend. I don't deserve you or any of them. I don't deserve to be at U. A. I'm just a fucken tranny who can't do shit. I'm a fucken useless girl who should just fucken die before I get someone killed."

Kirishima goes to wrap his arms around him but Bakugo opens his door and locks himself inside crying again.

He looks at his limbs and sees Sero's white tape dyed somewhat red. He almost doesn't hear the knocking on his door…

 _Kirishima "I love you Katsuki. We all do. Me, Sero, Kaminari, Ashido? We all love you and are here for you no matter what. We can't help you if you don't let us. I don't know what's going on unless you let me in…"_

Bakugo doesn't say anything until he hears a sigh

 _"I love you Katsuki. If you wanna talk I'm next door."_

He hears Kirishima's dorm room shut.

Kirishima collapses on his bed letting himself cry thinking about everything.

He sits against the wall and looks at his thighs seeing the fading scars _'I understand the feeling Katsuki… I understand to a point…'_

 _He lays down staring at his roof_

 _'Middle school… I cut a lot. I would get told shit for being gay… I was told I couldn't be a hero with a boring quirk like this. I was to plain in every way. I couldn't even stand up for myself let alone save people. I tried to take my own life too… but I didn't. Ashido's actually the one who saved me… If she hadn't forgotten her lunchbox on the roof that day I would probably be dead…'_

He sighs and closes his eyes. No one in the bakusquad got much sleep that night.

Next morning

Sero comes down to Kiribaku's floor to get them.

Kirishima knocks on Bakugo's "Bakugo lets go?"

No reply.

Kirishima panics when he tries to open the door and it's locked.

Kirishima "Sero follow me we're breaking in."

Sero "I'll wait here in case something happens. Go through his balcony and unlock it for me?"

Kirishima nods and does.

Ones inside Bakugo's room he looks at the bed scared.

Laying there is Bakugo. In shorts and tank top with the bandages still on his arms and legs.

Kirishima looks to see if he's breathing and he is. Sighing Kirishima unlocks the door.

Sero comes in "What happened?"

Kirishima points to the sleeping boy "He's asleep. Let's let him sleep. He shouldn't go to school today…"

Kirishima writes a quick note to him before leaving.

after school*

Bakusquad all go up to Bakugo's room to check on him.

Bakugo's still laying there asleep in a ball hugging a stuffed shark Kirishima gave him.

Mina "He's safe…"

Denki "And resting…"

Sero "Should we leave him…?"

Kirishima smiles "Lets study quietly here. That way we can keep an eye on him…"

"You just wanna see your boyfriend sleeping."

Kirishima laughs slightly "He's cute but I put his health first."

The other three smile and look over to their friend

End chapter

 _Kinda shitty like always but hella depresso lmao I need sleep and/or caffeine. I'm writing this with 3 hours of sleep and a shit ton of self loathing. The fact I haven't eaten lately isn't helping either._


	21. Recover

Chapter 21

Bakugo wakes up hugging the stuffed animal. He opens one eye a little looking around. Kirishima laying his head on Bakugo's bed asleep, Kaminari's laying across Kirishima's lap. Sero's on Kaminari's and Ashido's on Sero's

"Kiri…Shi…ma…?"

The red head stirs slightly "Mmm…?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bakugo…"

"Are you asleep?"

Kirishima smiles "Yes."

Bakugo sighs "That's a shame… guess I'll just go back to sleep…"

Kirishima reaches his arm over and boops Bakugo.

Bakugo looks back to him and motions for him to climb it. Kirishima carfully moves Kaminari's head off his lap onto a pillow and climbs into the bed with Bakugo.

Kirishima "How you feeling…?"

Bakugo doesn't respond but scoots closer to Kirishima.

"Tired?"

The smaller boy nods into the red heads chest.

Kirishima strokes his hair "Alright. Go back to sleep Bakugo. It's Saturday."

Bakugo nods drifting back to sleep.

Around 10am Sero wakes up laying on Kaminari and Mina laying on him.

Sero sits up carefully and looks to the bed

 _'Right. We all came to Bakugo's room and crashed while studying.'_

The tallest member of the bakusquad smiles seeing the two sleeping in the same bed very close.

Bakugo glances over Kirishima's shoulder and sees him

"Tape…?"

Sero smiles "Morning Blasty."

"You all here?"

Sero nods.

Bakugo yawns trying to free himself from his boyfriend "How long have I been asleep?"

Sero nods to the balcony and Bakugo climbs over Kirishima and the others carefully before going outside with Sero.

Sero sighs taking in the air "It's nice out huh?"

Bakugo nods "I guess…"

Sero "How you feeling?"

Bakugo looks to the ground "I'm not about to jump so… better…"

Sero nods "Good… You had us all really worried ya know. Don't know what would happen if we lost you. You're to important to everyone. The world would be a lot different without you."

"All Might would still be top hero."

Sero looks at him confused.

Bakugo stares at the sky "You saw the live stream on tv. He retired because the fight with All for One. If I hadn't been weak and gotten kidnapped he wouldn't have had to go there and fight him so he wouldn't have retired."

Sero reaches out for him "Hey… Bakugo it's not your fault. What happened with All Might goes way back before that happened. No one really knows the story but you could tell."

Bakugo clenches his fist "What day is it."

"Saturday?"

"How long was I out?"

Sero thinks for a moment "Well… _that_ happened on Thursday around midnight so almost Friday. You were asleep when we came to get you in the morning for school and we decided to let you sleep. We came back after school and you were still asleep. Didn't wake up at all that entire time and we ended up falling asleep here… None of us really like leaving you alone right now… we're worried for you Bakugo. You're the strongest man we know."

Neither speak for a moment. Bakugo just looks at sky and Sero looks at the buildings and Bakugo.

"Sero…"

He flinches

Bakugo sinks a little "Thanks… for saving me…"

Sero nods "Remember? When we're in trouble you save us. And when you're in trouble we save you. Besides? We're hero's. Not just hero's! We're friends! You're like a brother to me."

Bakugo smiles for a moment then it fades "And… I'm sorry… for what happened with your brother…"

Sero smiles sadly "It's Alright. I mean it's not alright. It hurts still. But I know he's still with me… you remind me of him. I think you'd get along great."

Bakugo scoffs "I can only deal with one tall duck tape bastard."

Sero laughs slightly "It'd probably be him and not me…"

Bakugo punches him "You're gonna be a hero though. Stop fucken doubting yourself. You…" He looks away unable to face him "You saved my damn life. You dumbasses fucken saved me."

Sero puts an arm on his shoulder "It's our job. Remember what you told me during the class a vs class b thing? 'When you dumb shits are in trouble I'll save you… And when I'm in trouble you dumb shits can save me' Right?"

Bakugo scoffs slightly then nods "Yeah…"

Inside the others are starting to get up.

Kaminari comes outside and stands beside Bakugo

"Hey buddy?"

Bakugo and Sero look at him

Bakugo "Sup Pikachu."

Sero "Morning Zappy."

Denki "Hewo… Bakugo hows it going?"

"Ight I guess… Wait… it's Saturday…?"

Both boys nod

Bakugo tenses "Fuck okay. I gotta go somewhere alone."

He's about to go back but when inside Kirishima and Mina stop him.

Mina "Bakugo you're awake."

Bakugo "Yeah and you're in the way. I need to go somewhere alone. I'll be back in a few fucken hours."

Kirishima "Where are you going?"

Bakugo pushes his way past them to his dresser "Somewhere. I forgot I have something today."

Sero and Denki cover their eyes as Bakugo pulls his shirt off

Kirishima grabs his arms as he changes "Bakugo. Stop squirming let me see you."

Mina looks at the boy "Cute bra but not the point. Your side."

Bakugo's the second top fighter in his class. Unfortunately the top fighter is the male holding Bakugo's arms against the wall.

Bakugo "Let me fucken go you pervert!"

Kirishima "Katsuki. You know we're just worried for you."

Sero and Denki still keep their eyes covered

Sero "Can you all put clothes on…"

Denki "Please…"

Bakugo looks at them confused "You don't have to close your eyes? It's not a big deal?"

Sero "You sure?"

Bakugo "If it can speed this up I don't give a shit."

The two boys move their eyes and look over at the marks on Bakugo's side.

"Bakugo…"

Bakugo feels himself becoming less stiff "The scars are old okay. They're from middle school…"

The friends sigh and let it drop.

Kirishima lets Bakugo go.

Bakugo clicks his tongue and turns back to his dresser "Can you dumbass leave now. I'd like to be able to change in fucken peace."

Kirishima sighs "Bakugo can you tell me where you're going?"

Bakugo looks at him "You know where."

"Hm…"

Bakugo gives him a look that says shut up

Kirishima "oh… oH… OH…!!"

The other three are confused

Kirishima "Bakugo's got an important thing most Saturday's. It's best to let him go alone."

"But-"

Kirishima pushes all of them all out before glancing at Bakugo

"Want me to come with you?"

Bakugo nods shyly.

Kirishima nods "Station?"

Bakugo nods and Kirishima leaves.

The rest of them go to Kaminari's room confused.

End chapter

 _So next chapter will likely be more Bakugo being mysterious but who knows anymore. I am under a lot of stress and and pressure from everything._

 _But like ayyyyyy I'm chilling!! That's a lie I have tests Monday and I don't even know what classes I have that day._


	22. Trying

Chapter 22

Bakugo walks into a building and nods to the twins by the door

"Oi? Hitsugaya twins? What's up?"

The girl twin (Oka) smiles "Hey Bakugo?"

The boy (Yuki) does the peace sign "Sup bro?"

Bakugo leans against the wall beside them "Shit came up. I miss anything?"

They twins shake their heads

"Nah."

"You know this group? It's misty just to get away from our normal lives."

Bakugo nods and looks at the floor in front of him.

Yuki "Hey? Bakugo you ight?"

Bakugo sighs "Where's that insomniac bastard? I got a bone to pick with him?"

Oka points to couch "Just got here."

"Thanks."

Bakugo goes over and jumps on the couch beside him "What the actual fuck."

The purple haired insomniac looks at him tired "What do you want Bakugo?"

"Why the fuck are you joining 1-A? And why didn't you give me a fucken heads up?!"

Shinso drinks his coffee "Because you needed a real reaction when I got there or people would be confused."

Bakugo sighs "I guess that's smart. People would definitely flip if they knew I had a connection to you prior to school."

They continue talking casually about school and Shinso's adjustments into the class.

Bakugo "Also… the class knows about me."

Shinso "Know you're an asshole? Didn't they already?"

"I mean they know I'm trans. Pinky brought up that you're the only one in the class now who doesn't know since you just joined."

"How do you want me to find out?"

Bakugo shrugs "I don't bind when I'm in the dorms usually. Probably notice that I'm not a cisboy then."

"And how do I react?"

Bakugo thinks for a moment "You can either try to blackmail me or you can not give a shit."

Shinso shrugs "Cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile the Bakusquad!!!

Denki "That just happened! Bakugo tried to kill himself! It's only been a day or two! Should he even be alone right now?!"

Kirishima shrugs "Don't worry. I know he's fine where's he going."

Sero "Where _is_ he going?"

Kirishima zips his lips "Can't say."

Mina "Kirishima!! You can't not tell us! We need to know if he's okay!!"

Kirishima sighs "Don't worry. Trust me… he's okay there."

Sero paces the room "I seriously don't like this. It doesn't seem right."

Denki "Kiri you said he goes here a lot?"

Kirishima nods "I've went with him before. It's fine. Trust me…"

They sigh

"We trust you."

"But come on?"

"We're worried."

"I'm beyond worried! I lost my brother to suicide. I can't lose Bakugo to it too…"

"Ser…"

"Why didn't you ever tell us…?"

He sits down "I was scared too. I promised him I would always smile. When I talk about what happened… I can't bring myself to smile."

They sit beside him to try to comfort him.

skip to later that day when Bakugo's coming back because you know what. I have no ideas and don't think about next chapter until after I post*

Bakugo comes into the dorm building and regrets it immediately.

Aizawa has the Bakusquad tied up

Aizawa sees Bakugo and glares at him "You this is your fault!"

Bakugo raises an eyebrow "What these idiots do this time. Whatever it is it's not my fault."

Aizawa "Kaminari hollowed out a watermelon and put a whole pineapple inside of it."

Bakugo softly "…What the actual fuck does that mean… Pikachu why. Why the fuck would you do that."

Kaminari "YOU WERENT BACK AND I PANICKED!!!"

Bakugo lighting explosions "SO YOU PUT A PINEAPPLE IN A WATERMELON?!?!"

Aizawa "That's not all. Ashido used her acid to hollow it, Sero taped a bunch of them to ever balcony, and Kirishima punched them."

Bakugo blinks and turns around "I shouldn't have come back…"

Aizawa grabs him with his scarf and pulls him over "This is what happens when you don't tell them where you're going Bakugo!"

Bakugo struggles "Aizawa-sensei I cant control these dumbfucks."

Aizawa "You are all grounded!"

Bakugo "WHAT DID I DO?!?!"

Aizawa looks at him "You abandoned your idiots."

Bakugo sighs and Aizawa frees them.

Kirishima "Bakugo!"

Kaminari "Let's all go play video games! Yea?"

Bakugo groans being dragged to Sero's room.

He lays down on the floor while the others play the game.

Mina "So where were you?"

Bakugo shrugs "I had to go somewhere. I go like every other week. It's… fine…"

Sero "Family?"

Bakugo shrugs "Sure…"

Kirishima leans over Bakugo with his head tilted "Blasty?"

Bakugo looks up at him confused "Hm?

"I love you."

Bakugo doesn't know why that made him blush so much or his heart race but it did.

Kirishima smiles "I really love you." He kisses his nose before handing him the controller "Your turn to play."

Bakugo punches him looking only his controller "Dumbass…"

Kaminari "Stop flirting so we can play the game!"

Bakugo smirks hunching forward "Get ready to fucken die bastards."

Bakugo KO's all of them and they keep playing video games

Kaminari leans beside Bakugo showing him videos

 _"BECAUSE TONIGHT, IT IS SHOWTIME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET LIFE ALL WE CELEBRATE ARE GOOD TIMES BECAUSE TONIGHT, IT IS SHOWTIME COME AND WALK WITH ME 1273 DOWN THE ROCKEFELLER STREET LIFE IS MARCHIN' ON, DO YOU FEEL THAT? 1273 DOWN THE ROCKEFELLER STREET EVERYTHING IS MORE THAN SURREAL"_

Bakugo watches in confusion as Kaminari goes to the next one

 _"Hit or miss? Depression is a bitch huh? Got anxiety I bet it does leave ya!! Gon try to find a way to numb the pain yaaa!! Do the peace sign when they ask if you're okay yaaas"_

Bakugo "Big mood."

Kaminari "Right! Oh look at this one that's totally an endeavor move!"

"Hm?"

 _"Cause tonight it's showtime come and walk with me WHY YOU HAVE LEAVE ME BITCH WHY YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE KIDS PLEASE JUST LET ME SEE THEM ON CHRISTMAS!!!"_

From next door "Bold if you go assume Endeavor would want to see his kids."

Sero "Didn't endeavor show up at the school to get you Todoroki?"

 _"……That doesn't count. He was here to demand the whereabouts of my oldest brother of whom went missing years ago."_

Sero "Shit that's rough. You can just put your headphones back on."

Silence from other side meaning Todoroki has his headphones on again.

Kaminari "HOLY FUCK!!!! TODOROKI TURN ON YOUR AIRDROP!!!!!!"

Bakugo looks at the screen watching the video

It's a boy doing an endeavor cosplay and a girl duetting it as Rei Todoroki.

They hear faint laughter followed by "Wait what the fuck… Nee-san? Natsu-nii????"

Bakugo slides to another video and sees him and Kirishima

Kaminari "Wow! It's you two!!"

 _Kirishima "Baby shark-"_

Bakugo swipes off it "Not that shit again!"

Sero laughs "Kaminari go to Ash's page!"

Mina smiles "Oh god that's gonna go places."

Denki goes to her account and they watch the videos

Mina laughs clicking one of Bakugo "This ones great!"

It's Bakugo singing. Song link at end.

Bakugo lights an explosion and grabs the phone trying to delete it.

The bakuSquad ends up fighting for the phone.

That night

Bakugo lays down on his bed thinking _'They're all trying so hard to make everything seem fine… to seem like nothing has changed at all… they… they're good friends…'_ he smiles falling asleep.

End chapter

 _Bakugo singing: https/youtu.be/s7gNGZ6JOFM_

 _Ayyyyy hella laaaate!!!! I don't know fully know how to escape the hell hole I dug!!! Honestly the whole suicide thing is based partly on a personal story and how that ended IRL: i was told to move on because my feelings are invalid and i have no reason to end my life._

 _Seriously though guys. You matter. You're really important and valid and I love you all._ _Please. Live. Live your life the way you want to. Don't be afraid to reach out for help._


	23. Serina

Chapter 23

Things fallen back to normal for class 1-A

Shinso "Is this normal for you guys?!"

Bakugo roundhouse kicks a villain "Pretty much!"

Sero tapes the villains up "Kaminari."

Kaminari "Stand back."

Sero tapes a quick shield in front of the Bakusquad and Shinso.

Kaminari zaps all of them making most unconscious.

"Kirishima?"

Kirishima comes out and punches the ones that were immune to electricity.

Bakugo cracks his finger "Someone call in the cops. We still need to get to class. Remind me why this insomniac bastards here?"

Shinso "Remind me why I'm here."

Kaminari "Shinso is our friend."

Shinso "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to become a hero."

Bakugo scoffs "That's what I said now I'm dating that red head sunshine bastard."

Kirishima smiles "Hehe you know love me Bakugo!"

Bakugo sighs shoving his hands in pockets "Just call the fucken cops. Insomniac do your thing."

Shinso looks at the villains "You're extremely weak. You got taken down by a bunch of high schoolers? Pathetic."

"Huh?! Listen here bastard!! I-" they stop.

Shinso "Dont move."

Sero hangs up his phone "Police are on their way. You guys can go ahead. I'm stay here and keep this guy here."

Mina "I'll stay too."

Shinso "My brainwash will wear off if he's hit or touched. That's the only way to undo it unless I release him."

Sero nods "Alright. You can go too Shinso. We can handle this guy till the cops come."

Mina nods "Yup! Leave it to us!"

Bakugo "Kay. I'm out. Shitty hair, Pikachu, Insomnia if you don't fucken hurry I'm leaving you."

The four leave.

Shinso "What's the deal with Sero-san and Ashido-San?"

Kaminari "They like each other but haven't admitted it yet."

"Ah. Makes sense I guess."

Kirishima "So Shinso? You really had like no reaction when you found out everything about the A class?"

They all know what he was talking about. Bakugo being trans.

Shinso nods thinking back to the scene

 _Flashback_

 _Bakugo comes downstairs in a muscle tee, basketball shorts, and a sports bra._

 _He leans on the counter "Insomnia pass me the motherfucken coffee."_

 _Shinso slides an empty mug over to him annoyed "Don't have to be so rude Bakugo."_

 _Bakugo glares at the empty mug "Bitch what the fucken fuck?"_

 _Shinso smirks having Bakugo under his control "Make your own coffee."_

 _Bakugo does and when he finishes Shinso releases him_

 _Bakugo shakes his head "Don't fucken brainwash me bastard!!!"_

 _Shinso shrugs "Wait a sec…? Are you… a girl?"_

 _The classmates that were there freeze wondering if they have to stop a fight._

 _Bakugo "I'm a transboy. Tell the school and I will personally beat your fucken ass. I will rip out your vocal chords so you can't use your quirk then I'll blow up each limb until you're just a fucken head then I'll drop kick that into another explosion."_

 _Shinso "Transboy is you're biologically a girl but identify as a boy?"_

 _Bakugo nods crossing his arms_

 _Shinso nods "Kay cool. I'm still going to fight you when I get stronger though."_

 _Bakugo smirks "You better be a fucken worthy opponent when you challenge me."_

 _Shinso nods_

 _End flashback_

Shinso shrugs "When I watched his fight with Urakura I figured he saw her as an equal. And with Todoroki when his uniform was damaged I saw part of what looked like a binder. I'm not stupid."

Kirishima "Wha?! You were able tell Since the sports festival?!"

"When he gave the speech about how he'd kick everyone's ass who doubts him I could tell there was a hidden meaning. It's just a non-cis thing."

"Ah. Wait what are you?!?!"

Shinso looks at them confused "Gender neutral? I'm cool with any pronouns I just go by 'he' the most."

Kirishima "Sweet! We got another classmate that's not cis too!"

Bakugo "So know there's three…"

Shinso "Three? There's another?"

Kaminari winks "Yup~ though they're still in the closet for the most part."

"Ah. Then why did you tell me?"

Bakugo "Because that bastard wants to come out and you're gonna help him with that."

Shinso is confused af "And why would I do that."

Bakugo pokes him "Because you're genderneutral which isn't to to much different than gender fluid. You can help her better than these cis fuckers."

Shinso crosses his arms "And what's your excuse? You seem to know a lot when it comes to genders?"

Bakugo "Transboy remember. Besides I haven't been in the closet for years. Well sorta. Point is bastard. You're fine with 'he', 'she', and 'they'. I only use 'he'. Bastard in class switches pronouns a lot. We did what we could. It's your problem now."

Shinso rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile Sero and Mina because they are under appreciated characters especially Sero and I love them

Sero leans on a street light "The police should be here soon."

Mina nods "Alright. So? Cellophane~"

Sero looks over to her "Yeah Pinky?"

"You've gotten a lot better at handling these situations."

He smiles "So have you."

"Yea… just last year I was scared to deal with bully. A few months ago I would cling to whoever was closes when something happened."

Sero nods "It was pretty cute how you'd cling to me sometimes."

She smirks "Oh~? Cute~?"

He looks away "Here come the police."

She looks over as the officer comes.

Sero "Hello officer. The villains here. He's brainwashed right now but will snap out of it when touched."

The officer nods "Thank you hero's. I kinda recognize you? You're U.A. Students aren't ya?"

Mina nods "Yup. Don't worry. We have our hero licenses."

"Good. May I see? Just to verify."

They pull out their licenses

Sero "We aren't exactly in uniform but we're still hero's."

Officer "Ah. Cellophane and Pinky. Was it just you involved or?"

They give him a quick report of the incident before the villain is taken away.

Sero looks and Mina as they walk back to the dorms "So? Ash?"

"Yeah Ser?"

He smiles faintly "Do you remember how hard it was to get Bakugo and Kirishima together?"

She sighs "Yeah… Bakugo's such a tsundere! Kirishima is just to pure!"

"You said it girl! But they're together. Kaminari and Jiro are together too now."

Mina "We're the last singles in the group I guess. Unless we completely adopted Shinso into the Bakusquad?"

Sero laughs "Love how we call ourselves the bakusquad now."

"Let's face it. Bakugo's basically our leader."

"True true. I still can't believe he's a female!"

Mina nods "Right?! Like I never woulda guessed!"

Kaminari appears from somewhere "You'd also never guess who has a crush on you Ashido!"

Sero is about to tape his mouth

Mina "I already know."

Sero looks at her flabbergasted and Kaminari lights up "You do?!"

Mina nods "Yea. That girl general education. She was in Shinso's class and confessed her feelings to me not long ago."

Both boys sigh then realized what she said

"Wait What?"

Mina "It's no secret I'm bi. I give off a bi vibe all the time. Girl confessed and I rejected her."

Kaminari blinks "I I wasn't talking about that and I didn't know about that. I meant a boy likes you? A boy you're close to."

Mina "If it's not a certain boy then I don't care. Kami you know who I mean."

Sero "Wait Ash who are you talking about?"

Mina shrugs "A guy I'm close to. He's one of my best friends. I think he might like me back."

Sero pouts trying not to look or sound jealous "Oh? And _who_ is this 'best friend'?"

Kaminari watches excited.

Mina smiles "I'm not saying his name, Class, or quirk. But he's tall with straight black hair. He almost always smiles. And he's surprisingly cute when trying not to be jealous."

Sero crosses his arms "Well he sounds delightful. But what does he have that I don't?!"

Mina sulks "……Forget it. You're dense. Let's just go back to the dorms."

later*

Mina lays on Kirishima and Bakugo "How is he so dense?!"

Kirishima sighs petting her head "You have to be direct with him."

Bakugo "Yeah guys are dense as fucken fuck! If you don't flat out say it they won't get the hint."

Mina "You're a boy too!"

Bakugo shrugs "And?? Point is Soy Sauce is fucken dense. You gotta he fucken direct and tell him straight up!"

Kirishima "Bakugo if I remember correctly you didn't flat out tell me you had a crush on me?"

Bakugo punches him "That's fucken different!"

"You never actually told me. I literally had to yell I love you out the window for you to understand I meant it."

Bakugo blushes slightly

Mina "…Is that what it'll take for Sero to get it?"

Bakugo "You could just be blunt and confess then kiss him. He's fucken admitted to liking you. You fucken know he has a fucken crush on you."

Mina nods "I know he does. That's it! I'm going to tell him now!"

She gets up "Don't follow!"

She leaves.

Kirishima "We're gonna listen right."

Bakugo "Already called Pikachu."

Kaminari swings the balcony door open and comes inside "Fill me in?! I was with Sero and jumped out of his window!"

Bakugo "What the actual fuck?! Don't just burst into my room like that?!"

Kaminari plops on the bed "Fine. Just fill me in and fill you in on Sero. I jammed the elevator so she's taking the stairs."

Bakugo blinks as Kirishima fills him in.

Kaminari "Okay. Got so. Sero was pacing his room ranting about how Ashido won't tell him who she likes and that he doesn't have a chance."

Bakugo "Shh. We need to be quiet to hear. Unless Pikachu can send electromagnetic waves to the radio in soy sauce's room to the the that one."

Kaminari "Just let me stay near a charger in case…"

Bakugo "Wait you can fucken do that?"

He shrugs "Sorta… it's a work in progress. Don't tell the others."

He manages to get it working and has to keep a charger beside him in case.

Sero "Ash? What's up?"

Mina comes inside his dorm and he shuts the door "You busy?"

"Not really why?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? You wanna tell me who that boy is and why he's so great."

"Yes actually."

He tenses "Oh… Well? What about him?"

Mina smiles playing with her fingers "I told you a few things. Like he's tall, always smiles, cute when jealous? What else?"

"You said he has black hair, is one of your best friends, and I can probably assume he's in U.A."

"He is. In fact… he's in 1-A too."

Sero thinks of everyone in the class "Wait… do you mean who I think you mean…?"

"Depends who you think?"

"Kirishima!"

Everyone face palms.

 _Kaminari "Really…"_

 _Kirishima "Are you serious…"_

 _Bakugo "Fucken dumbass…"_

Mina takes a deep breath "No. I'm not talking about Kirishima. Kiri's like a brother to me and dating Bakugo so absolutely not!"

 _"What the actual fuck…?"_

 _"I'm like a brother to her!"_

 _Kaminari jabs them both "I need to focus if I'm keeping it one way."_

 _They nod_

Sero "If not Kiri? Then who…? Iida???"

Mina blinks looking at him "You're an idiot Ser. I was talking about…" she looks at the ground for a moment then back up at him and sighs with a smile "I was talking about you Ser. I like you."

Sero drops his phone "Wait what?! Really?!"

"Well yeah. Ser I really like you. I figured I might as well tell you directly ya know. Before Kami starts planning stuff won't the girls?"

"Wait let me see if I got this right? You? Have a crush? On… me?"

"Yes I said that! Look either reject me and don't tell the others about this or-"

Sero covers her mouth with her hand

 _Kirishima "Did he kiss her?"_

 _Bakugo "Probably not."_

Sero smiles and blushes "I didn't expect you to like me back?"

She moves his hand "Well I do. Is that a bad thing?!"

He laughs slightly "You've been hanging around Bakugo to much! Ash… I… I like you too…"

Mina smiles tackling him onto his bed and kissing him.

Kaminari cuts the connection "I am _not_ intercepting that anymore! God I could almost see it! Ughhh!"

Kirishima tilts his head "Eh?"

Bakugo "They're probably gonna fuck shit head."

Kaminari "Ashido tackled Sero onto his bed and was kissing him. I'm never intercepted anything between them again…"

Kirishima "Oh…"

Bakugo looks at Kaminari skeptically "Oi? Pikachu? You intercept electronic communications easily?"

"Not really. I can send messages and block signals really easy but connecting to electronics and using them to live listen like that isn't something I've done a lot. I've used my quirk to get better WiFi and music though. And charge my phone! I can do that pretty good! Of course I need to charge too after I use to many volts."

Bakugo nods "Oh. Cool."

Kirishima "So are Sero and Ashido dating now?"

"Yes."

"So the only single one left is Shinso! We need to pair him with someone!"

 _Shinso over phone (Kaminari called him he's just stayed quiet the whole time) "Please do not do that."_

Bakugo "Insomnia you cant stop them."

 _Shinso "I already said. I'm not here to make friends."_

Kaminari "What about a boyfriend?"

 _Shinso brainwashes him "Kaminari walk into the wall."_

Kaminari stands up and walks right into the wall before being snapped out of it and rubbing his face "Ow what happened?"

Bakugo "Insomnia controlled you."

Kaminari pouts "So mean!"

Kirishima laughs "Shinso do you like anyone?"

 _"No. Leave me out of this."_

He ends the call and the three boys look at each other

Bakugo "Man I wish ending the call was all it'd take to shut you up."

Kaminari "I'm gonna fuck with the some electronics in his room."

End chapter

 _Hey… I know this is really shitty still but at least I'm semi back? Thank you all for the support and patience. We put down my doggo the day after I went on hiatus. I attempted writing a couple days after that and this is what I ended up with. I know I can't change the past all I can do is move forward. I've always been thrown down and gotten up fairly quick. I can't keep my loyal fans waiting forever._

 _I have a plan for this story but I want feedback on the idea? Should I go into the traitor theory? Like we know that Horikoshi forgot about that arc and tbh I think we might be getting something on the "Dabi is a Todoroki" thing. Cause we're getting a villain arc that takes place a month before last arc. Anyway should I do traitor arc or next chapter a triple date (Serina, kamijiro, Kiribaku)??_

 _Thanks again for well… everything guys. I hope I'm not to late._


	24. Binding

Chapter 24

Bakugo glares at Mina "No fucken way."

Mina "Please~? C'mon! Jiro help me out?"

Jiro crosses her arms "I'm with Bakugo on this one. A triple date? That doesn't sound like a good idea? Also? You haven't been dating Sero for to long."

Mina "And you've been dating Kami since Christmas! You two rarely go out!"

Jiro plays with her ears "That's because you guys always hang out together and I hang with Yao-Momo usually. Besides! Kirishima and Bakugo don't go out alone much?"

Bakugo "Leave me and Shitty hair outta this fucken stupid ass shit."

Mina "You two are just embarrassed about people seeing!"

Bakugo "Alien. You're the one who's embarrassed and scared. You don't wanna go on a date with him alone so you want us to tag along so it's not awkward. But that would just be all of us hanging out. Earlobes hangs out with us sometimes for some fucken reason."

Mina blushes and fiddles with her fingers "I guess I'm a little nervous to be alone with him now… but c'mon! A triple date could be fun!"

Jiro and Bakugo share a glance

Mina "Please!!! C'mon!! The other guys would be into it!! Bakugo you're the only boy against it!"

Bakugo crosses his arms "I don't fucken care. I'm not doing it."

Jiro "I'll only agree if you get Bakugo into it. I refuse to be with you idiots without the only voice of reason."

Bakugo "Smart."

That weekend

Bakugo grumbles sitting in the booth with his friends "How the fuck did I get dragged into this…"

Kirishima laughs "You love us that's how!"

Jiro "And cause you bribed him…"

Bakugo makes a fist "I get to beat the fucken shit outta him if I survive this."

Kirishima laughs tilting Bakugo's head towards him "You're gonna lose later. And when you do? We can play that punishment game?" He runs his thumb over Bakugo's lips.

Bakugo blushes deeply and explodes him "Shut the fuck up bastard!!!! You're the one who's gonna fucken lose!!!!"

The others get second hand embarrassment.

Kaminari "Uh? Punishment games?"

Sero winks "What's that about?"

Kirishima laughs "Whenever I win Bakugo has to call me Eijiro and play Mario Kart or smash bros with me!"

Bakugo grumbles "If I win he has to leave me the fuck alone long enough for me to get my fucken shit done."

Mina "Oh… I thought you meant something else."

Jiro "Same here."

Kaminari "Considering Bakugo's blushing a fuckton? I think we all were."

Sero "And Kirishima's action…"

Kirishima laughs slightly "It's fun and pretty easy to get Bakugo to blush. He's such a tsundere though!"

Bakugo explodes him again "I'm not a fucken tsundere! I just hate everyone!"

They all laugh

Kaminari "You're a tsundere Bakugo. Who'd've expected him to blush so easily? Jiro you kinda do sometimes."

Jiro stabs him with her ear jacks "Do not."

Mina "Ser don't you dare say it."

Sero shrugs "I mean all we hang together a lot so I'm pretty sure they know."

Kirishima snickers "Horns?"

Mina sinks and covers her horns with a faint blush "It was one time!"

Kaminari "Oh yeah! Her weakness!"

Jiro "Horns are sensitive right?"

Mina nods "Since they're part of my body I can feel when people touch them."

Jiro nods "Yea I get it. It's like how I can feel my earphones jacks."

Kaminari touches one of them gently and Jiro flinches

"Kaminari stop!"

He smirks seeing her attempt to hide her blush "Guess I confirmed Jiro's weakness!"

She grumbles and stabs his eyes.

Jiro "Anyway! You guys got attacked by a villain the other day? How'd that go?"

Bakugo "Piece of fucken cake. Tape and Acid took care of the report. At least Tape has a brain cell sometimes."

Sero "That's literally the nicest thing you've said about me!! Bakugo you do like me!!!"

Bakugo "All of you combined have one brain cell and it's Duck tape. No offense Hair for Brains but I tutor you."

Kirishima "Valid."

Kaminari "What about us?!?!"

Bakugo points to Jiro "She's fairly smart academically and can control her quirk." He switches to Mina "She's a fucken idiot but is a semi decent sparring partner and packs a punch." He goes to Kaminari "You showed up at my dorm room at 4 in the mother fucken morning to ask of America was in Europe or Korea."

"And you never answered!!!"

"The United States of America is in North America. North America is a fucken continent and the USA is a country. Europe is a continent. Korea is a country."

Kaminari blinks confused "So do you think I can find a wild Pokémon in America????"

Bakugo twitches "Earlobes. If you don't shut your idiotic boyfriend up I'm going to murder him. 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1. DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Kaminari runs out and they all end up in the gym where they can use quirks

Bakugo swings at Kaminari "DIEEEE BASTARD!!!!!"

Kaminari ducks and tries to zap him "WHAT DID I DO?!?!"

Kirishima dodges Mina's Acid "You misquoted a reference."

Jiro "You're a disgrace Kaminari."

Sero shoots his tape at Jiro's legs "You're dating that disgraceful creature."

Jiro "And you're dating Ashido Mina finally."

Sero feels himself blushing being forced to take a defensive position "Shut up Jiro."

Kirishima flips Mina onto the floor "I'm surprised the entire class hasn't found out about them yet?"

Mina pants laying there "We don't act any different than we did before."

Kaminari groans laying on debris "I think I'm dying."

Bakugo scoffs going over to his water bottle "Beat you with a Major fucken handicap."

Kaminari looks him up and down "You're just wearing a normal binder huh?"

Bakugo nods chugging water "Yup."

Kirishima "Bakubro!!! You're supposed to wear the athletic binder when training!! It's not safe to-"

Bakugo launches himself at him with his explosions and immediately tries to fight him.

Kirishima "Bakubro I'm serious! You're not supposed to-!"

Bakugo "Shut up and fucken fight me!"

Kirishima has Bakugo's fighting style fairly memorized and knows his openings. He grabs Bakugo's arms and pins him against a rock

Kirishima looks at him "Katsuki I'm dead serious. You can't fight in a normal binder."

Bakugo pants "I've been doing it most the fucken year! Don't act like you know what it's like! I can fight like this!!!"

Kirishima grits his teeth "You're the manliest man I know. But this? This isn't manly. This is just stupid. I noticed earlier. You're struggling. You had a lot of openings. You're balance was shaky. Hits were weaker. Smaller explosions."

Bakugo pushes him away "I'm fucken fine!"

He tries to walk away but they all see the limp and swaying.

Bakugo _'Shit. I gotta get back to the dorm. I gotta hurry. It's getting blurry. Shit. He's right. I can't fight with this binder. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It's getting dark…'_

Kirishima catches him just as he falls over unconscious "Bakugo!"

Sero "What happened?"

Jiro sends a Jack to him "He's breathing at least. I hear his heartbeat. He fainted from exhaustion and probably cause he can't get enough air."

Kaminari makes a small zap "I could shock him?"

Mina "Take him to his dorm. Recovery girl isn't here. Well handle this. Kiri I can help?"

Kirishima nods "Let's take him home."

They get back to the dorms and get to Bakugo's room without being spotted by anyone other than Tokoyami who was too busy dealing with his demon bird to notice them.

Kirishima lays Bakugo down. Jiro left to tell Aizawa. Sero and Kaminari are getting some food for them.

Kirishima "Ash…"

Mina nods "Okay okay. Just because Bakugo needs help."

Kirishima nods going into the bathroom for a wet rag.

Mina changes Bakugo from the binder and pe clothes to a normal bra, tank top, and shorts.

Kirishima "Ash you done?"

"Yeah laying him back down."

Kirishima comes out with the wet rag and lays it over Bakugo's forehead "Please be okay."

Mina "I just got a text from Jiro. Aizawa-sensei's on his way."

Kirishima nods "Good…"

A moment later Aizawa burst through the door

"What happened?!"

Kirishima "We all went out and ended up at the gym training. Bakugo was binding with a normal binder."

Aizawa's vain pops "After I went out of my way to get him an athletic binder as he needed!!"

Kirishima "Shh! Aizawa-sensei!! Bakugo needs to rest!"

Aizawa face palms "Move. Let me see him."

Mina and Kirishima step aside and Aizawa checks Bakugo's pulse.

"He'll be okay. He probably shouldn't bind for a few days now though. I've warned him about this."

Kirishima looks at him confused "Huh?"

Aizawa "I've known about Bakugo's situation all year. I warned him multiple times about what would happen if he tried training while binding."

Mina "Has this happened before?"

Aizawa nods "Yes. Thank you for taking care of him for me. He's quite a handful. Especially when it comes to this…"

Bakugo twitches and opens his eyes slowly "Aizawa… sensei…?"

Aizawa looks at him "Bakugo how many times must I tell you? You can't work out in a normal binder."

Bakugo groans closing his eyes touching his chest "I'm fine… huh? I'm…?"

Aizawa "Ashido and Kirishima took care of you apparently. I'm hoping it was Ashido that handled clothes?"

Mina nods "Duh!"

Kirishima "She did that stuff. I handled medication and that stuff!"

Bakugo "Raccoon Eyes…? Shitty Hair…?"

Aizawa sighs "Your friends are the ones who notified me. Jiro got me, Sero and Kaminari were making food, and Ashido and Kirishima took are of you while you were unconscious."

Bakugo tries to sit up "Fucken shit…"

Kirishima and Mina go to his side and help him.

Aizawa "Bakugo. You can't bind for at least 4 days. Preferably not for a week."

Bakugo pouts "But Aizawa-sensei!"

"No buts! Bakugo I mean it! No binding!"

He sighs "Yes sensei…"

Sero and Kaminari come in with snacks and stress.

Sero "He's awake!"

Kaminari "Bakugo you're okay!"

Bakugo scoffs "Of fucken course I am! It takes more than that to bring me down!"

Aizawa sighs "I leave him to you four. Mostly Kirishima because Bakugo is least liking to kill him."

"That's fair."

Aizawa's about to leave "Also. Make sure Bakugo doesn't bind for a week. If he does then there's a good chance he'd risk health problems."

"Yes Aizawa-sensei!"

Bakugo grumbles as the teacher leaves.

Mina "Hey where's Jiro??"

Kaminari "She got kidnapped by Hagakure and the other girls."

Kirishima "Makes sense."

Sero "Bakugo how you feeling? You were out for awhile?"

Bakugo looks away "I'm fucken fine bastard I don't need help. _But thanks… I guess…_ "

They hear the last part.

Kirishima "We're always here for you Bakugo. Don't worry. You can rely on us from time to time."

A faint smile appears on his lips "Whatever bastards." _Translation_ _"I know I can"_

End chapter

 _Should I go into a traitor arc? If yes reply in the comments on who and why them. (Other than "Cause it doesn't seem like it'd be them so it'd be funny if it was" cause that's kinda hard to write)_

 _Also funny little mini story that thing Kiri did to Bakugo in the beginning is legit something my did to me. You know that scene in OHSHC where Hikaru was like "kaoru's a bit of a crybaby" and Kaoru was like "Hikaru! That's not true! I am not a-" "Oh so you're gonna deny it? What about when we're alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then Kaoru~?" Yea that. My friend did that to me and I actually got like REALLY flustered by it which was surprising and cause I'm me so I thought "Hey why not put it in Transboy Bakugo???? That'd be fun!" And yee_


	25. Elevator chats

Chapter 25

Bakugo wakes up for school and gets ready like normal. Which includes putting on his binder despite the pain in his side.

He opens his door and sees Kirishima waiting

Bakugo "Let's go shitty hair." He pauses looking at the red head confused "What?"

Kirishima points at his chest "You're binding again."

He crosses his arms "Yeah and?"

"Bakubro c'mon. Aizawa-sensei said you can't bind for a few days. I can tell you're in pain."

Bakugo looks away "Tck! I'm fine! Let's fucken go."

He tries to leave but Kirishima stops him with his arm and leans towards him.

Bakugo looks up slightly _'Fuck he's getting taller!'_ "Shitty hair get the fuck outta my way."

Kirishima "Not until you go change Bakugo. Look you overworked yourself to much yesterday and if you keep binding you're really gonna hurt yourself. Please Katsuki?"

Bakugo groans and pushes him away going back into his dorm.

Bakugo changes out of his binder and puts on a normal bra (even the sports bra kinda hurt) and looks in the mirror awkwardly fixing his clothes to try to hide the fact he's a female.

He bites his lip _'This's so fucken stupid!!! People will fucken figure it out!!! You can't be a hero!!! There aren't any trans heros!!! You can't do it!!!! Fucken piece of tranny!!!'_

Bakugo looks around his room and spots his knife.

 _Knock knock knock_

 _"Katsuki? You ready?"_

Bakugo grabs the knife "Give me a mother fucken minute!!! And don't you fucken dare open that door!!!!!"

 _"Hey… are you okay?"_

He watches the blood trickle down his wrist onto the floor "I'm fine!!" Tears fall down his cheek as he sinks down onto the floor "Just go the fuck away Kirishima! To with Pikachu or something!!! I'll be down in a minute I just need to find my homework!!"

 _"We had homework?"_

"Yeah! For Midnight-sensei!"

 _"Shit that's right! I gotta find mine too!"_

Kirishima runs back into his dorm.

Bakugo breathes heavily and hangs his head back hiding the knife and wiping the blood from his arm and stands up slowly looking at his reflection _'Pathetic piece of fucken shit.'_

He wipes his eyes and scowls putting up his angry mask and opens the door to see Shoji walking past

Shoji "Ah? Morning Bakugo."

Bakugo crosses his arms and looks at the masked man "No lies. How much did you hear."

Shoji makes an ear with one of his pods and a mouth with another "I hear a lot of things. What are you referring to?"

Bakugo grabs his tie and the pod with an ear "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not playing your games."

Shoji sighs "I heard everything. I always do ya know. I know."

Bakugo lowers his voice "Tell anyone, especially Eijiro, I will destroy everything you love. Including that bird."

"Leave Tokoyami out of this Bakugo. I know you don't want me to get involved in this. But you know that Kirishima wants to help. Don't push him away. You don't have to push everyone away. Let your friends help. I won't tell them. I won't tell Kirishima. But. If they ask if I know anything. I'm saying yes."

Bakugo lets go of his tie and pushes him away "Fucken bastard."

Kirishima opens his door coming out seeing them "Hey Shoji? Is everything okay here?"

Shoji "Morning Kirishima. I was just asking Bakugo why your friend Kaminari keeps playing the same song everyday at exactly 4:20am? Is Kaminari okay?"

Kirishima shrugs "Yeah he's seeing how long it takes for someone to notice."

Shoji nods "Oh course. Well see you two later."

Bakugo watches the tallest boy leave before turning to Kirishima "Pikachu will fucken stop playing that shitty ass music right."

Kirishima shrugs and looks him up and down "Why are you tugging on your sleeves. Bakugo why're you hiding your arms."

Bakugo crosses his arms hiding them more "I cut myself this morning on accident. I left some tools out and it got me a little."

Kirishima nods "Working on new grenades?"

"Always."

Kirishima sighs "Also planning ahead huh Bakugo…"

Bakugo nods walking to the elevator "I'm gonna be a hero."

"That's my boy."

Bakugo smiles softly stepping into the elevator but it quickly fades.

Kirishima "Hey? Bakugo? I'm here."

Bakugo adjust his shirt awkwardly "I fucken hate this. People will figure out."

"Bakugo this has happened to you before huh? You overworked yourself, passed out, and had to not bind for a few days."

Bakugo nods "Yeah? During the internship. Best Jeanist planned to spend the day trying to tame me but there was a Nomu. I had a normal binder on during the fight and ended up overworking myself. Best Jeanist nearly had a heart attack when he found out his 'troublesome intern' was a female. It was pretty funny except I had to go the rest of the time and a day at school not binding…"

Kirishima "You've come to school not binding?"

"Once… No one realized I'm a girl though. People are idiots but they could still realize it. I mean Insomnia did. The class figured out as soon as we got dorm rooms!"

Kirishima looks at him sadly "Bakugo… I'm sorry. This is my fault isn't it? It's because of me that everyone found out about you."

Bakugo looks at him confused and hurt "What the actual fuck do you mean Kirishima?"

"Exactly what I said! I was the one who called you and accidentally saw! Because I saw, you wanted to at least give some sorta explanation and went outside, which got us caught by Present Mic-sensei and the attention of the class. The class came to see what happened and it got cramped and Kami fell and touched you and-"

Bakugo grabs his tie and pulls him closer angrily "Have you been thinking that this whole time."

"Well it's my fault everyone found out."

Bakugo pulls him into a kiss and the elevator opens

Kaminari immediately shuts it and jams the elevator sending a text to all the guys other than Kiribaku _'Elevator busted :(( Jammed the signal cause Blasty and Kiri gotta work shit out'_

 _Midoriya: Kaminari what did you do_

 _Sero: Let me guess…_

 _Sero: Kiribaku doing "stuff"_

 _Kaminari: You know it ;)_

 _Kaminari: But seriously guys_

 _Kaminari: Those two are dealing with shit and need to work it out or we're all dealing with an even more explosive Bakugo_

 _Shoji: Already dealt with extra explosive Bakugo today_

 _Shoji: Let Kirishima handle it_

 _Iida: We shouldn't interfere with our classmates' love lives_

 _Kaminari: For once I'm not!!! And Shoji wym????_

 _Shoji: Kirishima understands Bakugo best he can defuse probably_

 _Midoriya: Shoji has a point… I've known Kacchan my entire life but… Kirishima is the only one Bakugo sees as an equal_

 _Kaminari: Exactly why I jammed the signal! :D_

Meanwhile inside the elevator

Bakugo scoffs pushing him away "Shitty Hair if you fucken blame yourself I swear to mother fucken Christ that I will fight you on the spot."

Kirishima "Bakugo why aren't you mad at me for that…"

Bakugo crosses his arms "Because it's not your fucken fault! They were gonna find out soon anyways?!?! I can't fucken bind 24/7 and we all live together!!" He lowers his voice "I was considering telling you soon ya know… fucken bastard… I was gonna tell you when I moved dorms…"

"You were…?"

Bakugo nods hugging himself "I know how I come across… I know the way I come across to you…"

Kirishima touches his shoulder "Bakugo…? Can I ask you something…?"

"Go for it."

"Why did you never tell me? I mean… it's just that…" he lets go

Bakugo blushes softly "Well… um…"

"Bakugo please? I need to know why you didn't tell me before…"

Bakugo looks away from him "You like manly things. You wanted to be my friend for some reason… You told me I was manly which felt… good… I thought that if you knew I wasn't really a man… you'd think I was less manly… I was… scared… that you'd leave…"

Both are silent for a moment

"I wouldn't leave Bakugo. Did you think… did you think I was gonna be transphobic?"

Bakugo tries pressing the buttons on the elevator then kicks it "PIKACHU STOP JAMMING THE SIGNAL!!!!"

Kirishima "Bakugo! Did you?!"

He tries prying the doors opens but can't "PIKACHU OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR NOW BEFORE I BLOW IT AND YOU UP!!"

Kirishima "Katsuki!"

Bakugo "FINE YES!!!"

They lock eyes

Bakugo "I thought you'd be transphobic. I expected the class to be. I expected you to be disgusted that the 'manly explosive guy' was a fucken tranny. Because that's what's always happened. That's what will probably happen when the school sees me like this." Tears form in his eyes "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to tell you… how many times we'd be together and you'd comment on my manliness? How many times I thought what would happen if he knew?"

Kirishima grabs his shoulders "Bakugo… I'm so sorry… Do you still feel that way? Do you still think I'm transphobic?"

Bakugo shakes his head

"What about the class…?"

Bakugo shakes his head again

"The school?"

A nod

Kirishima "Bakugo… If anyone tries to mess with you or says anything. I'll destroy them. I promise. I have your back. The class all supports you. I support you. I'm here for you Bakugo. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Bakugo kisses him softly before attempting to put on his cocky demeanor "I don't hate you Shitty Hair. Thanks…"

Kirishima smiles "I love you took Bakubro."

The elevator starts moving to the lobby and they exit to see their classmates together chatting like always.

"C'mon class rep! Do you got a special someone~??"

Iida does his classic robo arm thing "That is none of your concern Kaminari-kun!"

Kaminari snicks

Sero "So you do?"

Iida "That does not concern you either!"

Mina "Iidaaaaaa!!!"

Uraraka "Yeah I'm curious too! Do ya?!"

A blush covers the class reps cheeks as the good portion of the class questions it.

Shoji catches Bakugo's glare and gets the message

 _'You heard didn't you.'_

Shoji merely shrugs going back to talking to Tokoyami

Mina "Ahh! Bakugo! Kirishima! Morning!!! Who do you guys think Iida likes?"

Bakugo "Don't give a fucken shit."

Kirishima "Mmmm Maybe… Hatsumi-San from the Department of Support??"

Iida "I do not bare romantic feelings towards anyone!!"

Bakugo scoffs "Give it up glasses. You know those shits won't leave you alone. But that sounds like a you problem."

The class laughs and the whole day is spent mostly teasing Iida and others about who they may like. No extra attention was on Bakugo much to his appreciations but he's not admitting that.

End chapter

 _Can we please appreciate Shoji for a minute? Like this poor, innocent gentlemen is so underrated. Like can we talk about how he's the only one on the same floor as the explosive, unstable bastard and the literally sunshine boii!!!_

 _Also I have an idea for traitor arc. It's not my actual traitor theory but it would fit for the story now that I think about it a little._


	26. Bakugo’s Birthday

Chapter 26

Kirishima jumps happily knocking on Bakugo's door "Bakugo! Bakugoooooooo!!!! Wakey wakeyyyyy!!!!"

Bakugo swings his door open "What the fucken fuck do you want shitty hair!!! It's 5 in the mother fucken morning!!!!!"

Kirishima kisses him "I know~! Happy birthday Blasty!!!!"

Bakugo blushes when they pull away "Th-thanks…"

Kirishima pushes him inside and shuts the door behind them "Okay lets get you ready!!! We are spending time together!!! I'm taking you on the best date you've ever been on!!!"

Bakugo groans as Kirishima shoves clothes into his arms

Kirishima "And make sure you where you're comfortable binder. We're doin a lot and if you bind you're gonna be wear it all day."

Bakugo blinks "Toss me the one you and Pony tail made."

Kirishima nods tossing the binder to him then going into the bathroom

Kirishima "While you get dressed imma do hair and brush my teeth."

Bakugo "Use your toothbrush!! I don't need you wrecking mine with your sharp ass teeth!!!"

Kirishima laughs grabbed the red toothbrush "I know I know~ get dressed Katsuki! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Bakugo scoffs _'I doubt that… but… maybe this won't be completely shitty…'_ he smiles softly changing into the clothes Kiri threw at him.

They both get ready and go downstairs.

It's mostly empty aside from a few.

Iida "Good morning Bakugo! Good morning Kirishima!"

Kirishima "Morning!"

Tokoyami simply nods showing he acknowledges them but doesn't speak.

Momo smiles "Morning boys. You two are up surprisingly early?"

Kirishima smiles widely holding up Bakugo's hand "I'm taking Bakugo on a surprise date!"

Bakugo blushes deeply amusing the others

"You fucken bastard!!!!!!"

Iida "Bakugo that is no way to treat a gentleman trying to make you happy!!"

Bakugo blushes more "FUCK OFF!!!!"

Kirishima laughs "Lets go Blasty~! Bye guys!!" Kirishima winks at them as he drags Bakugo out.

Bakugo "Where the fuck are we going."

Kirishima laughs "Surprise!!"

Kirishima drags him to the mall and into a shop selling hero merch.

Bakugo lights up going to the All Might section.

Kirishima smiles going to the desk "Pick up for Kirishima Eijiro?"

The girl nods pulling out a package "Wrapped up and ribboned like you asked."

Kirishima smiles widely "Thank you." He takes it _'Thank god for pre pay'_ And walks over to Bakugo.

Bakugo's holding a poster of All Might and Kirishima sees his eyes sparkling.

Kirishima "Pfft! Awwww Katsukiiiiiiii!!!!"

Bakugo blushes putting it back "Fuck what!"

Kirishima "You like that poster?"

Bakugo shrugs "I had that one when I was kid. I hope that old hag left it up in my room when I left."

Kirishima smiles holding out the gift "Happy birthday my love~"

Bakugo blushes deeply at the "my love" comment but nervously grabs the gift "Oi shitty hair? What is this?"

Kirishima winks pulling him away from people "Something you probably shouldn't open in doors. I know how you get when you're excited~?"

Bakugo tilts his head carefully unwrapping the gift to avoid damaging whatever Kirishima got.

Kirishima smiles "Do you like it?"

Bakugo's eyes light up looking at the brand new limited edition All Might action figure.

Bakugo "H-how did?! Only 10 were made!!! These are mega rare!!!!"

Kirishima smiles "I won it. So I take it as you like it?"

Bakugo hugs his boyfriend hiding his smile in his chest "Thanks Shitty Hair!!!"

Kirishima smiles with a light blush running his fingers through Bakugo's spiked hair.

Kirishima "You're so cute~"

Bakugo then realizes what he did and pushes him away "S-sorry…"

Kirishima smiles hitting send on his phone.

Back at the dorms.

Kaminari bangs pots and pans "WAKEY WAKEY EVERYONE!!!! WE GOT A FEW HOURS BEFORE SPARKY SPARKY BOOM BOOM AND KIRI GET BACK!!!!"

Sero knocking on windows from outside "BAKUGO'S BIRTHDAY EVERYONE GET UP!!!"

Mina blaring air horns through the girls side "C'MON LADIES WE DO THIS FOR EVERYONE!!!! EVEN BLASTY!!"

Groaning and tired the remainder of the class makes it downstairs.

Shinso looks at Ojiro "Is this normal for you people?"

Ojiro nods.

Shinso "Jesus Ojiro I'm not gonna mind control you!"

Ojiro shrugs "Can't blame me. You mind controlled me as soon as we met in the calvary battle."

Shinso shrugs rubbing his head "Given the circumstances. Can't blame me. It was my only shot at getting into the Hero course. Thanks to that grape bastard getting expelled I was able to move up earlier."

Ojiro nods and nearly falls being tackled by flouting clothes "Hagakure!!"

Shinso nods "Morning Hagakure."

She waves "Good morning!"

Kaminari sits on Sero's shoulders above the class and sends lightning bolts getting attention.

Sero "Kami please be careful with that… your shocks hurt…"

Kaminari smirks "Chill Ser. 5's pay attention!!! A 10 is speaking!!! Yes thank you!! 5- 5 I am speaking!!!"

Everyone's throwing stuff

Aoyama "MWAH IS A 10!!!"

Kaminari finally gets everyone's attention and Iida to stop screaming at him.

Kaminari "As you know it is April 20!! 4/20 Bakugo's birthday!!! Kirishima is out keeping Bakugo busy!! We only have a few hours to set up the ultimate Blasty birthday bash!!! SATO!!!! You and Yao-Momo are best chefs!! Cake!! Jiro!! Finish the playlist!! Midoriya!!! The most embarrassing pictures of Bakugo you can find!!"

Midoriya "No thanks I choose life!!!!"

Kami "Fine! DekuSquad!!! Shopping for birthday decorations!!! Girl squad and Aoyama!!! Decorating!!! Boys left!!! Cleaning!! Sero you're helping me with gifts. Ashido's with us. We know how to piss Blasty off. Onwards Cellophane!!! Pinky hope on!!!"

Sero runs off screaming with Kaminari still on his shoulders and Ashido running after them laughing.

Sato looks at Momo "Yao-momo should we start on different types of cake? Does anyone know Bakugo's favorite?"

Midoriya thinks "He liked chocolate when we kids? He also really loves spicy foods to an alarming point…"

Jiro "Say Midoriya? You know a lot about him right?"

He shrugs "We grew up together. I know a bit."

Everyone gets doing what they told.

Hours later.

Shoto blinks "I'm not sure I have enough control to do that?"

Hagakure "Try!!"

Shoto sighs raising his right arm making a bowl of ice unevenly. He puts both hands on part using both quirks to mold the ice better.

Momo sighs watching him "You're amazing Todoroki-kun…"

He shrugs "It's a good way to practice my quirk. I'm still not good with using my left."

Hagakure "Todoroki? You always said that you never use your fire cause you hate your old man but…? When was the last time you used your fire before the sports festival?"

Everyone tenses. Never ask about his fire.

Todoroki's silent for moment

Hagakure "I totally get it!!! You don't have to answer!!! I was just-"

Todoroki "Twice on the same day over break before high school started. Old man asked Nee-san to thaw something but she forgot. I came home and she threw it at me telling me to fix it. I think there's a scorch mark on the roof now but we blamed it on our brother. And after that happened that old man forced me to hold the ice cream while he got something for Nee-San so I melted it out of spite."

Everyone laughs.

Todoroki tilts is head "Hm?"

Momo wipes her eyes "Todoroki you're really something else!"

Midoriya laughs "Todoroki is full of surprises at times!!"

He shrugs "I hate my old man."

Sero screams from other side of the room "ASH NO YOURE GONNA FALL LIKE THAT!!!"

They look over at Mina who's climbing the wall with gloves she made from Sero's tape and Sero who's screaming in distress for her to stop.

Mina laughs climbing for "Chill Ser!! I wanna hang balloons from the roof!!"

Sero "ASH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

She laughs climbing into the roof hissing.

"Well that's gonna give me nightmares…"

Kaminari checks his phone and turns to Jiro "Kiri's taking Bakugo indoor rock climbing and it sounds like afterwards they're coming back. We don't have much time left is everything almost ready?"

Jiro nods "Lights are all in place. Playlist is ready. Only decorating left is Ashido insisting on doing the roof and giving Sero a heart attack."

Kaminari laughs "Yeah… hows the food coming?"

He looks over to the kitchen.

Midoriya taste the food "It's spicy but… do we have more pepper?"

Kaminari "Let me taste it?"

Midoriya "Wait Kaminari It's-"

He takes a bite then regrets it "I NEED WATER!!!!! WHERES THE SINK!!!!!"

Jiro doubles over laughing and Kaminari is drinking directly from the sink crying.

Shinso looks around the room taking in what the Hero course is.

Sero's screaming for Mina to get down, Kaminari is in the sink crying, Jiro is on the floor laughing, Momo and Sato are covered in cake mix, Tokoyami is hiding in a dark corner while Dark Shadow tries kidnapping Aoyama for being shiny, Shoji trying to stop Dark Shadow. Uraraka's floating mid air. So are Ojiro and Kota. Hagakure is hanging on Ojiro's tail. Iida is tied up and gaged. Todoroki has his mouth stuffed with Ice cubes and is activating both quirks to see what would happen. Midoriya is taking notes on it. Tsuyu is hibernating.

Shinso "This is the Hero course…… this…"

Meanwhile Kiribaku

They're in the giant school gym.

Kirishima pants laying on the top of the mountain "Geez Bakugo… you're a lot better at this than me…"

Bakugo smirks "I ain't shit at it. I've been doing this since I was a kid Shitty Hair. You can't beat me."

Kirishima smirks "Race down?"

Bakugo smirks climbing "Bet!!"

Kirishima jumps down "BET!!!!!" He laughs activating his quirk so he doesn't get hurt and Bakugo smirks jumping off and using his quirk to fly.

It's hard to tell who won but both are laughing on the ground.

Bakugo "You bastard!! You won't just jump off the fucken mountain!!!"

Kirishima laughs "My training half the time is literally jumping off buildings and protecting myself with my quirk?"

Bakugo sulks "You're an idiot…"

Kirishima smiles going to his stuff and checking his phone.

 _Kaminari: How's it going there???_

 _Kirishima: We're heading back soon_

 _Kirishima: We're still at the school gym so we'll br back soon_

 _Kirishima: *be_

 _Kaminari: All set bro_

Kirishima smiles at his phone "Bakugo let's head back to the dorms for some video games now yea? After a workout like that! You wanna be able to change right."

Bakugo grabs his bag "Imma change in the locker room actually. It's honestly starting to hurt…"

Kirishima nods "I'll gather our stuff and meet you outside?"

Bakugo nods going into the locker room.

They finish getting their stuff and start walking back.

They get in front of the dorms when Bakugo stops.

Kirishima "Bakugo?"

Bakugo pulls Kirishima to his level and kisses him before pushing him away blushing

Bakugo mumbles "Thanks for today shitty hair…"

Kirishima nods "It's not over yet. Let's go inside."

Bakugo nods following him inside.

Bakugo "Oii why the fuck is it so dark?"

Kaminari lights up the room as everyone jumps out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKUGO!!!!!!"

Bakugo "WHAT THE FUCKEN FUCK?!?!?!"

Kirishima swings an arm around him "What do you think?"

Bakugo "Why…"

Kaminari "Because! You're our bro!!"

Everyone in the class eventually starts enjoying it even Bakugo.

Bakugo looks at the cake "I'm only saying this shit once… Thanks everyone…"

Everyone is speechless and happy it went well.

That night.

Bakugo lays down on his bed while his friend continue the games.

He digs his hand into his bag and pulls out the action figure smiling like a little kid.

Bakugo "Shitty Hair?"

Kirishima looks at him confused "Hm??"

Bakugo kisses him and his friends can't help but smile.

Kaminari "If you two are gonna fuck I'm out."

Sero "Yeah Same."

Mina "Ditto."

Bakugo rolls his eyes laying back down.

Kirishima smiles softly st Bakugo "I love you Bakugo."

Bakugo turns away blushing deeply as he puts the action figure beside his bed in his dresser.

Kirishima "Katsuki~ I love you~~"

Bakugo hides his face "I love you too Eijiro…"

End chapter

 _Story for this chapter cause it's funny_ _: I woke up this morning still sick and dreading moving but at last… the dog would not fucken shu_ _t up and god did I need more headache pills. So I get up and drag my half dead corpse to the kitchen to let him outside and get meds when it hits me. That smell every public high school student knows. Weed. I think "That's stronger than usual? The neighbors' must be fully grown now?" So I glance over the fence on tip toes and nope. That's not it. So I think "Why is the weed smell so strong?! It's not finals. Not midterms. So what?!?!" Then I look at my phone and I see it. April 20, 2019. I sighs "I don't have my glasses. What the number date?" I count the months and sink "Oh no… it's 4/20… god everything is gonna smell like weed in this gross townnnnnnn" so I go back to my room shut the door and just sit there wondering if the smell would get through. "God I hate 4/20… so much weed everyday but today? Ughhhhh… I feel like something else is today…" then from next door I hear "SPARK IT [neighbor] MAKE IT GO BOOM!!!" Followed by either a firework or a gunshot which was honestly the least concerning thing cause well I'm American. Then I'm like "spark it… make it go… boom… sparky sparky boom boom… BAKUGO'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" So I texted my friend about it and how there's a certain story I want to read but can't find so I was like "YOU KNOW WHAT FINE!!! I'LLL DO IT MYSELF!!! I NEED TO UPDATE ANYWAY!!!" And yea this chapter was born out of spite and annoyance of weed. AND WRITTEN IN ONE DAY WITHOUT MY GLASSES I KNOW ITS SHIT BUT HEY I WAS DYING ALL WEEK GIVE ME A BREAK IM DOING HW TOO RN!!!!! ITS CURRENTLY 11PM AND I STILL HAVENT FOUND MY GLASSES I CANT SEE SHIT GUYS SEND HELP!!!!!_


End file.
